<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Homeless Man by ApaolalLV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750916">The Homeless Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApaolalLV/pseuds/ApaolalLV'>ApaolalLV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix It, Laurel does not die, Not for fans of the ship, Pre-Relationship, Short Story, Valentine's Day, a bit angsty, alternate season 5, basically me stating why Lauriver should have been endgame, lauriver - Freeform, mentioned Olicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApaolalLV/pseuds/ApaolalLV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with Felicity, Oliver is left homeless. He moves in to Laurel and Thea's apartment on a Valentine's Day with the promise of leaving soon. 1 year later and he's still there, but everything is different for him. The story of how the homeless man found his way back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance &amp; Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance &amp; Thea Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen &amp; Thea Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, just a quick story before you begin, this was supposed to be a one shot that I'd upload on Valentine's Day, but, as I started writing it, more ideas popped in my head and next thing I knew I had a whole story, which is why Im uploading it weeks after Valentine's, I am sorry about that. All the chapters are finished though and I will be uploading regularly. </p><p>This fic is basically a love letter to Lauriver and its fans since I stated all of the main reasons as to why I believe they were the best couple in the show and why they should have been endgame. I really hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A bit of information you may need to know. This chapter will take place in season 4 and I will be making a lot of alterations as the story progresses, eventually leading up to season 5. Oliver and Felicity broke up before 4x15 in this story and not because of William, probably around 4x13, for reasons that I will reveal later on. Also Felicity never got shot in this, because it didn't change anything in her story so that would just be unnecessary. And that would pretty much be it! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>Oliver slammed his bow to the table right after entering the bunker, he could feel John, Thea and Laurel’s gaze piercing through him, a simple clearing of a throat was enough to make them all look away trying to avoid any awkward moments.</p><p>“So you were all waiting for me” Oliver spoke firmly, still looking at the table before him. He knew his team was worried about him, his break up with Felicity had been sudden and had come to a surprise to all, John looked very disappointed, Oliver could barely lock eyes with him without feeling judged. He knew what John was probably thinking, he’d probably say it was all his fault, that he should stop pushing people away. And for once, this wasn’t true.</p><p>“We were worried about you” Thea was the first to speak, Oliver could tell she hadn’t much minded about his break up, she wasn’t mad like John, she was just worried about him, yet she looked at him as if he had done something wrong, and he had, his methods towards getting justice towards Darhk weren’t necessarily the best. “Oliver since you and Felicity broke up you’ve been going crazy chasing ghosts and torturing them just to find Darhk” John spoke after Thea, Oliver winced at the coldness in the man’s voice. “I know you’re hurting but you can’t go into a recluse spree”</p><p>“We need to find Darhk” Oliver assured them and received nods.</p><p>“And we agree, but this isn’t the way” Laurel’s voice made him turn towards her, for some reason, she was the only one who didn’t have judgmental eyes, he found comfort in that.</p><p>“I don't know how else” Laurel smiled sadly as he shrugged looking so lost.</p><p>“How about, you go home, rest, and we’ll go over all this again tomorrow.” Thea walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“No No, Im going back out there, and Im going to find Darhk” Oliver sighed and took his bow back. “Will any of you join me?”</p><p>The three looked at each other hesitantly. Laurel pressed her lips together, she definitely disagreed with Oliver’s current behaviour, but she understood it came from pain, and if she couldn’t stop him, then she could at least join him and make sure he didn’t go any crazier. She was sure all were thinking the same thing, but there was a slight problem.</p><p>“I would love to Ollie, but…” Thea and John shared looks again knowing none of them couldn’t.</p><p>“But what?” Oliver questioned looking at them with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“It- its valentine’s” Thea’s answer came out shyly. Oliver froze in place, he hadn't even thought about it, today was February 14th, the whole world would reunite and have special moments with a special someone to express their love for each other, while he was running through the streets torturing people. He gulped and looked towards the floor.</p><p>“You have a date?” Oliver asked looking at the floor as if it was the only thing in the room.</p><p>“Alex asked me out” Thea seemed like she was afraid to speak.</p><p>“Me and Lyla are going out to dinner as well” Oliver nodded while John spoke. The thought of having someone to celebrate such a day with was nice, but it was also ripping him apart, he had a someone, just days ago, yet he couldn’t blame himself, it hadn’t been his fault, for the first time, in so many years, he wasn’t the one to blame for a failed relationship.</p><p>Felicity had just left him, claimed he wasn’t who she thought he was. Claimed he wasn’t the man she fell in love with back in Ivy Town.</p><p>Oliver finally gathered the courage to look up and meet John and Thea’s pity look, he hated feeling as if he was being pitied, so he broke the eye contact immediately and looked at Laurel, who wasn’t looking at him with pity and he was thankful for that.</p><p>“What about you?” Oliver’s question got her raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh I also have a hot date” Laurel smiled playfully, “its actually not hot… its… really cold”</p><p>Oliver found himself frowning yet also smiling. “Let me guess” he licked his lips before finishing his sentence. “Ice cream?”</p><p>Laurel’s smile only grew wider and Oliver, to everyone’s surprise, was actually chuckling and looking perfectly normal.</p><p>“The love of my life” Laurel added.</p><p>Oliver’s smiled began fading but for some reason he didn’t feel as sad and empty as before, he was alone… but it turns out he actually wasn’t. It felt nice knowing that.</p><p>“That’s alright, you three go and… enjoy your dates. Really, you all deserve it”</p><p>“And you don't?” Laurel questioned, he really wanted to say no, he didn't deserve it, but her eyes let him know that if he indeed said that, then she would probably smack him.</p><p>“Its not like I have a date to deserve or not”</p><p>“You can come with me if you want” Laurel shrugged. Oliver docked his head to the side trying to understand what was going on. Everyone turned to look at her. She frowned at them all.</p><p>“Im not asking you out for a date, all Im saying is that, if you feel too alone, Im here for you… and so is the Ice Cream” Oliver smiled once again.</p><p>Everyone was still staring at her puzzled. “Oh my god stop acting like it's a big deal, if you want I take it back!”</p><p>“NO” Oliver was quick to respond. His head shook multiple times. “I may actually take you up on that”</p><p>Laurel nodded looking sure of herself. “Good then”</p><p>…</p><p>Oliver knew better than to show up at another person’s house without a small gift, his mom had always taught him to not show up anywhere empty handed. After the whole thing in the bunker had had showered and gone to the nearest market and bought strawberries and chocolates.</p><p>They had always been his go to snack in a date, and even though he knew this wasn’t a romantic date, he knew that Laurel loved them. The memories of her laughing with chocolate covered teeth always made him laugh.</p><p>He chuckled while he searched for the money in his wallet. The cashier looked at him with an amused smile.</p><p>“Hot date tonight?” The cashier questioned, she had become a friend of Oliver’s over the past year. He always bought in that market due to the fact that it was the closest to the Bunker. Oliver would always be nice to her, he’d even talk to her sometimes about his life, meaningless things of course.</p><p>“Not exactly” Oliver replied shrugging.</p><p>“But you do have a date? Who is she and what does she have that I don't?” The cashier would always tease him like that, Oliver always rolled his eyes and smiled. He had been scared the first time she teased him like that, but the cashier later revealed herself to be in a committed relationship and that she loved teasing around, so now Oliver would just play along.</p><p>“Her name is Laurel Lance, and she is… my friend”</p><p>“Oh so its a Galantine’s!” Oliver’s deep frown made the cashier sigh.</p><p>“You know gals, friends, females friends” She gave up after many tries and no results. “Never mind. ”</p><p>Oliver chuckled and simply payed. Getting to Laurel’s apartment was probably something he could do with his eyes closed, so barely minutes later he was knocking on her door.</p><p>…</p><p>“Does rocky road have any alcohol?” Oliver questioned looking at the pint of ice cream while Laurel chuckled.</p><p>“Why the hell would it have alcohol?” She said in between laughs, she found herself sitting in her couch, just like she had all those years ago, and for some reason, he always sat on the floor.</p><p>“I don't know, I feel a bit loopy” Oliver’s reply was confusing, why would he feel loopy? Truth is he didn’t know what he was feeling, all he knew was that everything felt hazy, and blurry. He blinked a couple of times and focused on the fire coming from the candles, dancing through the chimney.</p><p>Laurel stopped to look at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His stomach hurt and he felt weak.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Laurel finally questioned after he placed his hand on his throbbing head.</p><p>“I think Im sick” His cheeks were indeed blushed. Laurel frowned and leaned closer to him.</p><p>“Why? What are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like a person feels when they are drunk, or sick” his eyes narrowed while he turned towards her. “I’m not drunk so I think we can assume that”</p><p>Laurel nodded incredulously and laid back on the couch. “You don't believe me?” Oliver asked and she simply shook her head.</p><p>“Let me guess, your stomach’s sore, you feel tired?” Oliver frowned looking at her. “The world seems a little blurry?”</p><p>“What are you psychic now?” His voice trembled at the question and Laurel’s lip curled into a smile.</p><p>“You didn’t know? It's my new passion” Her brows were furrowed and she looked serious, she shoved another spoonful into her mouth while Oliver just shook his head wearing a charmed smile.</p><p>“So what’s your diagnosis? Is it… the flu? Or maybe a fever?”</p><p>“Its <em>joy Ollie</em>”</p><p>His brows furrowed and he turned to look at her intrigued while she stared at her ice cream bowl.</p><p>“Isn’t joy supposed to be a good thing?”</p><p>“Of course it is a good thing, what you don't come to realise is that too much of it can make you feel sick, in a good way though, now let me review a little something, you’ve been sitting there for almost three hours now going back and forth with the ice cream, laughing out loud and talking more than I have ever heard you talk. Smiling actually, now I don't know why, maybe you are drunk and you don't know it, but you are definitely not sick”</p><p>Oliver let the words sink in.</p><p>“Let me ask you this… do you feel bad?”</p><p>“Well I feel a throbbing—”</p><p>“Yes you have symptoms but do you <em>feel </em>bad?”</p><p>Laurel stared at him while his mind ran through his thoughts, all she knew was that one moment his face was scrunched in confusion, and the next… he smiled staring not at her but at the candles before them, his eyes glowing with the reflection of the warm fire.</p><p>“As a matter of fact I don't”</p><p>Laurel nodded at him. “Its joy”</p><p>“I guess that’s the effect of reliving the past. We’ve been sitting here talking about past moments and events and… its the closer to home I’ve felt in a while”</p><p>This time Laurel looked down and smiled sadly. “I know the feeling”</p><p>Their gazes landed upon each other and Oliver inhaled a sharp breath. They were left silent, but not an awkward one, they were now both feeling their sorrow, but the mere presence of each other brought the other comfort.</p><p>“Hey Laurel” Laurel’s sad eyes made his stomach twirl. “Happy Valentine’s day”</p><p>Oliver felt his heart warm up again when she smiled.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day Ollie”</p><p>The sound of a door opening and closing made them both frown in confusion. Oliver began getting ready for a fight while Laurel just moved her gaze towards the door.</p><p>Thea sighed exhaustedly as she hung her coat on the coat rack and Oliver relaxed.</p><p>“Gee I thought someone was breaking in” He commented placing his hand in his chest.</p><p>Thea turned to look at him with a mockingexpression. “By opening and closing the door? With keys?”</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes, Laurel stood up and walked towards Thea. “You’re back already?”</p><p>“Yeah” Thea affirmed making her way into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of wine, to Oliver’s surprise.</p><p>“Well how’d it go?” Laurel was following the woman as Thea paced practically the whole apartment, changing from high heels to slippers, to removing her skirt and replacing it with a pair of oversized pants and a t-shirt.</p><p>“It was fine” Oliver followed Thea with his gaze.</p><p>“Fine? What happened?” Laurel sounded concerned and Oliver didn’t really understand. “Did he do anything to you? Was he suddenly not what you expected?”</p><p>“Laurel, she just said it was fine” Oliver interrupted and both Laurel and Thea turned to look at him sharply.</p><p>He felt attacked by their gazes. “Oliver, its valentine’s day, I dont know if you know this, but in this day, many people commemorate their love by expressing it so much more than just verbally, they prefer to utilize… body language and… and body movements”</p><p>Oliver’s face filled with horror.</p><p>“And if she isn’t doing that then that must mean something went wrong”</p><p>“I mean… he did express his desire for it. And lets face it, I did have a desire for it, do you know how long its been since I had a good… passionate night of pure dirty lo—”</p><p>“Oh. My God, please, stop” Oliver begged.</p><p>Laurel and Thea chuckled together and he just shook his head.</p><p>“No, he was fine, but… I just didn’t feel it” Thea finally spoke honestly, Laurel gave her a sympathetic smile and offered her a small hug.</p><p>Oliver stood mesmerised by the two, they had grown into practically best friends.</p><p>“Well… I guess that’s my cue to leave”</p><p>“Oh Ollie don't go, I promise we won’t talk more about my sex life”</p><p>Oliver chuckled at Thea’s comment. “I will hold you on to that, but Im afraid its getting late”</p><p>“And where are you going?” Laurel questioned with crossed arms.</p><p>Oliver was on his way to pick up his coat when the question hit him to his core, he really had nowhere to go, nowhere except a cold and lonely bunker.</p><p>“Home” Oliver lied.</p><p>“The bunker is not a home Ollie” Thea protested.</p><p>“No, but it has a bed, and I sleep in beds so.”</p><p>Laurel and Thea exchanged looks, Laurel had invited him because she knew he was hurting, he had been ever since Felicity left him, and she hated seeing him like that. She did her best to entertain him, she talked about everything except Felicity, and it had worked, but the mere idea of him going back to a lonely place where his own mind would end up betraying him haunted her.</p><p>She knew the power of the mind and the power of loneliness. She didn’t wish it on her worst enemy, even less Oliver.</p><p>“Do you want to stay here?”</p><p>Thea hadn’t been a part of the decision but she looked totally convinced with the idea. It was a good idea.</p><p>Oliver looked for the words to say, tried to form a rejecting sentence, but he really didn’t want to say it. What did he have waiting for him? A cold underground place with no sense of comfort or warmth. He had been so happy these past few hours, and he wanted more. Way more.</p><p>“I don't want to intrude”</p><p>“Intrude? Unless you’re that damn mouse that settled here months ago without permission, you’re not intruding”</p><p>Oliver’s confused eyes made Laurel chuckle as Thea kept expressing her hate towards the poor animal.</p><p>“I really dont want to bother you” Oliver added.</p><p>“Oh God Ollie, you’re not bothering us by staying a few days here!” Thea exclaimed.</p><p>“Days?”</p><p>“Or as long as you want. You don't deserve to be all alone Oliver. And you don't have to” Laurel’s soothing voice allowed him to give up.</p><p>“I don't know what to say”</p><p>“I believe the words ‘thank’ and ‘you’ do the job” Thea smiled at her brother sweetly.</p><p>“How can I repay you?”</p><p>Once again Laurel and Thea exchanged looks.</p><p>“Do you by any chance know how to get rid of mice?”</p><p>Oliver’s shy smiled exploded into a share of laughter while Laurel and Thea chuckled, the three looked at each other feeling rather excited about what was to come, Laurel found comfort in knowing that he wouldn’t be alone anymore, Thea was excited about sharing more with her brother, it had been a while since they hung out, Felicity had been all he cared about and she didn’t appreciate that, as for Oliver, no words could describe his relief, knowing that there were still people out there that cared for him enough, and they weren’t just people, they were his family, literally and not so literally.</p><p>The next few days would certainly be good ones… except they weren't just a few days.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>The first attempt to move out happened one week later. Oliver had sensed himself being a burden, of course Laurel and Thea were too nice to say anything, but he could read the signs easily.</p><p>That night he had cooked them a nice meal and gave them a whole ‘thank you’ speech.</p><p>Laurel and Thea had been surprised at him, none of them even knew he cooked, and none expected him to be as grateful as he was.</p><p>Thea gave him a big hug and told him she had been happy he had lived there for a couple days.</p><p>“You’re welcome here whenever you want” Laurel felt Thea’s piercing eyes on her as she spoke the words. She gave Oliver a small hug and saw him walk out.</p><p>Laurel and Thea smiled at him and shut the door once he was out of sight. “I’ll miss him so much” Thea commented.</p><p>“Oh Thea you’re not fooling anyone”</p><p>“He expects me to be active all the time, so what if I want to watch a TV Show instead of joining him on a jog!” Laurel laughed at her complaint.</p><p>“So if you excuse me now, I’m going to go watch my soapy cringey TV Show that I have been unable to watch for a week”</p><p>Laurel smiled while Thea walked away.</p><p>He had been happy living with Laurel and Thea that one week. He was surprised by the amount of great moments they had, he had gotten used to living either alone or with Felicity, and he had forgotten what hanging out with these two was like, Laurel had lost some of her playful charm she had as a teen, obviously, she was a whole woman now with many responsibilities, and yet she still had her fun childish traits and fantastic laugh and smile.</p><p>Thea being the youngest of the three, had a way more prominent playful tone. She would tease or joke around whenever she found a chance, she laughed at dumb things and enjoyed silly shows, its true she had been through some stuff, and Oliver was just glad to know his little sister was still his little sister.</p><p>He always knew the two got along, Laurel has been a fantastic friend to him and Thea, but not they seemed more like sisters than just friends. He loved that, from what he could tell, Laurel was the best older sister anyone could ask, Sara and Thea knew all about that.</p><p>He had decided to move out from their apartment and back to the bunker, it was probably better and more effective.</p><p>He made his way towards the elevator, sad about the idea of being all alone again, yet when the elevator doors opened, he came to know about the fact that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Felicity sat on her rolling chair with an awkward smile.</p><p>Oliver had frozen, not even stepping off the elevator. His widened eyes stared at her.</p><p>“I just wanted to say that, it was wrong for me to leave the team, and that… I should separate business from personal. So I wanted to tell you that, that Im back!” She threw her arms to the air and Oliver gave her a forced smile.</p><p>Felicity frowned once she saw the elevator doors start closing again and Oliver still inside.</p><p>“Oliver where are you going?”</p><p>“I just remembered I have dinner plans!” He shouted right before the doors shut on his face.</p><p>“At 11 pm?” Felicity questioned but didn't get to have an answer, Oliver was long gone behind the closed doors of an elevator.</p><p>Oliver wasted no time in going back to Laurel and Thea’s apartment. He loved Felicity, and had been hurt when she broke up with him out of nowhere, and the wound was perhaps a little too fresh, he had been glad when she told him she wasn’t going to be a part of the team anymore, that way he wouldn’t have to see her face and feel the pain every day.</p><p>He raised his fist and knocked on the door with barely any energy.</p><p>Laurel was the one to open, he witnessed her brows furrow and her shocked face.</p><p>“Felicity’s in the bunker”</p><p>Thea sat on the living room where she had no sight of the door, but she recognized his voice, and with a mouthful of popcorn she widened her eyes.</p><p>Before she even knew it Oliver was making his way towards the couch and simply collapsed against it. Laurel stood on one end of the couch and looked at him with crossed arms over her chest, Thea sat on the other end and stared at him, not really knowing what to do.</p><p>He glanced at the two women looking at him awkwardly. “Can I stay for a couple more days?”</p><p>Laurel docked her head to the side when she saw Thea open her mouth to speak, Thea saw Laurel’s expression and closed her mouth.</p><p>“Sure” a high pitched answer was all that came out.</p><p>Laurel smiled at Thea’s clear annoyance. The three stayed quiet staring at God knows what, which was a bit awkward at first.</p><p>“What kind of shitty ass television show are you watching?”</p><p>Oliver’s question brought Thea’s face to an annoyed and incredulous state that revealed her anger, she shook her head slightly.</p><p>Laurel knew the poor man was probably pretty depressed, but she also saw him smirk subtly, in an evil way. Of course annoying his little sister would be the one thing he’d do despite anything.</p><p>She found herself smiling, the truth is, she had indeed been slightly annoyed by him, but somehow, someway, she would forget every single bad thing he ever did by just a look to his deep beautiful blue eyes that held her whole life inside. So many memories, laughs, feelings.</p><p>Most importantly, they had been the eyes that witnessed her best years, where her smile had shone the brightest, those eyes, this man, carried memories of not what she did with him, but of who she was with him.</p><p>And that is why she would <em>always love him.</em></p><p><em>“He’s only staying for a few days” </em>Thea affirmed.</p><p>“Of course, just a few days”</p><p>…</p><p><em>Just a few days went by. </em>Oliver was planning on leaving of course, he knew he had to move on from Felicity, but everything became more complicated when Damian Darhk revealed he had kidnapped his son.</p><p>Oliver was on a parking lot with Thea when Damian Darhk ambushed them and dropped the big bomb. Of course Thea already knew about his son’s existence and he was grateful he didn't need to explain anything.</p><p>Oliver headed towards the bunker with Thea, he felt a different kind of panic he knew could only come to a father. His son was a well kept secret for years, until he found out, and suddenly he was getting kidnapped.</p><p>Oliver couldn’t help but agree with Samantha, the second he came into his life something bad happened to him.</p><p>Oliver found himself at the loss of words as he stood before his whole team, none of them knew about William, he could tell Felicity would be angry at him for keeping it from her, he also knew John would be surprised but would support him either way, Laurel was a different matter though, this child was a product of his unfaithfulness towards her. He didnt really know how she’d react.</p><p>He saw her eyes widen once he revealed William’s age. Felicity, like he predicted, had a shocked and incredulous look on her eyes he knew carried a lot of thoughts. Oliver looked to the ground not being able to look at anyone’s face.</p><p>“I’ll umm” Laurel spoke first after releasing a sigh. “I’ll go talk to my dad”</p><p>Oliver nodded and watched her walk away. His gaze followed her until she came out of view, and that’s when he turned to look at Felicity.</p><p>“You have a child?” Felicity asked, already knowing the answer of course, Oliver couldn’t move or talk, but his eyes revealed it all.</p><p>It was hard to read her, to know what she was thinking, he could tell she was conflicted herself, but he didn't know if she was angry, or even sad. All he knew was that they weren’t together anymore, and that gave her no right to say anything.</p><p>Having to face Samatha was hard, a desperate and scared mother would always be painful to look at. He had to reveal himself to her, and minutes later she found herself at the base of Star City’s vigilante.</p><p>She couldn’t believe he was the green arrow, the man she had met before the island could never, she put all her thoughts away once she understood that she didn't know anything about what happened on that island, and what it did to him.</p><p>When Laurel came into view she felt her stomach tighten. She knew Laurel would have figured it out by now, guilt washed all over her.</p><p>“Look Laurel, it was one time, and I knew you and Oliver were together” Samantha spoke quickly trying to explain herself while Laurel shot Oliver a look he felt as a punch.</p><p>“And I should have been honest with you”</p><p>Oliver didn't really know what would Laurel do, but when she smiled kindly he simply frowned. “No, Oliver should have been” Laurel’s hand had come to rub Samatha’s back in a soothing manner.</p><p>Oliver felt all eyes on him. It was true, if he was the one in the relationship with her, he should have been the one to tell her.</p><p>Thankfully the William matter was resolved, Vixen helped them out and they were able to find the boy. Though Oliver had to give up in the race for mayor.</p><p>Oliver hadn’t spoken to Laurel throughout the whole process, he was afraid in a way, he couldn’t face her. To see the eyes of a woman he had hurt so many times have that hurt again, he was too much of a coward to bring himself to see that.</p><p>The bunker was the only place he felt safe at for the moment, it was his ground, there would be no judging. She knew Thea would support him, but Thea lived with Laurel, and Laurel was mad at him, he could tell.</p><p>Laurel hadn’t shown it, but she had been hurt. It had been hell to find out Oliver had been cheating on her with Sara, it took her long months to pull herself together and accept that it was Oliver’s fault. Not hers.</p><p>She had spent a good time blaming herself, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. It had eaten her up, until Tommy made her feel better. He let her know there was nothing wrong with her.</p><p>She kept reminding herself that for the rest of her life, and then to find out Oliver was cheating on her with <em>another woman.</em> And even worse, to find out he had impregnated her. It was hard not to fall on that again.</p><p>She wanted more than anything to express her hurt and anger to him, but she knew it was pointless, apart from the fact that getting angry wouldn’t change anything, she knew the boy who had made the stupid mistake no longer existed, she knew all she would achieve by yelling at him, would be hurting him even more.</p><p>So she had gone to her father for comfort, a good hug was all she needed to feel better. And she was thankful she had her father’s arms for that.</p><p>Yet now, she waited for Oliver to come back, back to his place on the couch in her apartment. He was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Thea observed her from the other end of the couch, Laurel had been so deep into thought she hadn’t moved for the last 30 minutes. Thea knew better than to say anything though, so she herself had been quiet too.</p><p>“Where is he?” Laurel’s voice came out raspy after being silent for so long.</p><p>“Bunker probably”</p><p>Laurel let out a sigh.</p><p>“Are you mad at him?”</p><p>Thea didn't get an answer, but the sudden movement of Laurel lifting herself off the couch was enough to bring her to confusion. Laurel moved harshly, which indicated her that she was a bit mad, and Thea knew she had the right, but she was worried about what she’d do next.</p><p>Thea followed her as she took her coat and left the apartment. Laurel’s quick pace was hard to keep up, but Thea managed to do it. The two women walked with determination towards the bunker where they knew Oliver would be, probably brooding of course.</p><p>Felicity hadn’t said a word to him either, she was just sitting there in the computers typing and typing. John leaned against a table and stared at him. Both of them knew Oliver was in a miserable position.</p><p>Oliver knew history would repeat itself time and time again, William would always be his weak spot, this was just the first of many more times to come, and that concerned him greatly.</p><p>Felicity and Diggle had been around enough to know that it was stuff like this that would eat Oliver up. Their eyes would follow Oliver up and down as he climbed the Salmon Ladder.</p><p>“Oliver!” Laurel’s loud voice made everyone turn around surprised. Thea winced, the sharpness and coldness in Laurel’s voice scared her.</p><p>Oliver dropped from the ladder, he had been avoiding this moment, yet he knew it was inevitable, he braced himself for her speech with a deep breath.</p><p>“Laurel, about what Samantha said”</p><p>“I don't care” Oliver shut his mouth in shock when she snapped like that. “What are you doing in the bunker this late?” Laurel questioned.</p><p>“Well I uh, Im going to stay here” Laurel raised her eyebrows and he licked his lips nervously.</p><p>“Why?” Oliver gulped when she crossed her arms over her chest, she sure looked mad.</p><p>“Because I- Samatha she- you and I” Oliver lowered his head unwilling to look at her eyes. “Because I hurt you, and you have every right to be mad at me, and I figured you wouldn’t want me on your apartment”</p><p>“So you thought that because you cheated on me and had a child behind my back almost 9 years ago I would leave you alone to beat yourself up and spend restless nights thinking about how much you deserve what you’re getting and somehow justifying being homeless?”</p><p>Everyone on the room stayed silent. Oliver dared to raise his gaze to look at her.</p><p>“You’re- You’re not mad?”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> mad at you, finding out your boyfriend cheated on you constantly hurts more than people are willing to admit, but you just found out you had a child months ago, and now you had to face the panic of almost losing him, not only that but you have to face the fact that as soon as you came into his life he was put in danger. Which means that probably you’ll have to get him to get far away from you. So if you think, that I was going to let you drown yourself in your own sorrow just because of a mistake a man who no longer exists within you did, then maybe you don't know me at all”</p><p>Oliver did his best to hide the surfacing tears.</p><p>“We’re gonna give you two a minute” Thea interrupted and took Diggle and Felicity by the arm, Felicity was going to protest but then she just allowed Thea to take her away. John hadn’t even struggled.</p><p>Oliver’s teary eyes turned back to Laurel, Laurel had a softer look on her face now, it had only come after taking multiple deep breaths to calm down.</p><p>“I do know you Laurel… I guess, I guess I just keep expecting for you give up on me one of these days. I know you keep forgiving me but I know you won’t be able to forgive me forever. There are only so many mistakes I can make”</p><p>“Well that’s the thing about forgiveness Ollie” Laurel’s voice was also less sharp, returning to her normal voice. “It only comes from those that believe that you can be better, those who believe in <em>you</em>”</p><p>Oliver shook his head. Laurel always seemed to believe in him, and he knew damn well why. “How do you manage to keep seeing the best in me?”</p><p>“Its these… special glasses that I got, they were limited edition” Oliver let out a scoff while she smiled.</p><p>“I’d like to borrow them someday” Laurel tried to ignore the pain in his voice as he said that, she could tell all he really wanted, was to be able to look at himself through her eyes, always faithful, always optimistic, even when Laurel hated him, she always believed he was better. And that was a gift Oliver wished he had.</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>Oliver stood looking at her while she smiled at him sadly.</p><p>“I <em>am </em>truly sorry about this Laurel, I never should have done that to you”</p><p>Laurel nodded with tightened lips, it felt good to hear him apologize, it made it easier to move on from. It felt somewhat comforting.</p><p>“I’m not saying this justifies it, but, I guess mistakes have to be made in life so you can learn”</p><p>“I know, I just… I really wished I hadn’t done them <em>with you”</em></p><p>Laurel had to look away from his eyes, there was a longing and spark in them she had only seen very few times. And they always drew her in.</p><p>“You know, something tells me I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight” Laurel could only laugh at the irony behind his words. “Don't worry, at least you’ll get a blanket, some aren’t so lucky”</p><p>He was lucky, that he knew. The next day he had to do some really hard things, he recorded a video of him explaining everything to William, had to let his son get away from him, and then had to talk to his staff about dropping from the race. Yet he was lucky enough, to return to a warm apartment, and find some food, take out of course, and two smiling women doing their best to make him feel better.</p><p>And just by the sight, everything felt… perfect.</p><p>
  <em>~2 weeks later.~</em>
</p><p>“I CANT STAND YOU!!”</p><p>Thea let out a loud groan as she knocked brutally on a shut door. “Oliver how long can it possibly take you to WASH your hair? You barely have any!!”</p><p>Thea stepped back once she saw the door being abruptly opened. Oliver stared at Thea as he held a tower over his lower body, his hair was messy and wet, and for some reason, still looked dirty.</p><p>“Thea I had to remove peanut butter and bananas out of my scalp because <em>you </em>were stupid enough to do a shake on the blender, WITHOUT PUTTING THE LID ON!”</p><p>The door slammed back on her face, she let out a scoff and stomped her way into the living room.</p><p>“You HAVE to kick him out!” Thea exclaimed angrily at a busy looking Laurel hovering over her desk.</p><p>“Why am I the one who has to do it?” Laurel held a bunch of papers on her hands and she displayed them over the desk.</p><p>“Because if I do it, I don't think he’d end up alive”</p><p>Laurel raised her eyebrows in agreement and kept focusing on the papers before her.</p><p>“How can you possibly be so calm? That man, is taking over our home!”</p><p>“First of all, <em>that man </em>is your brother, and second of all, no, I am not calm, I am simply too busy finding a way to put Damian Darhk behind bars to focus on you and Oliver’s problems.”</p><p>“Okay, so you send Darhk to prison and <em>then </em>you kick that man out?”</p><p>Laurel finally raised her head to look at Thea. “Thea, why don't you just try to reach an agreement with him?”</p><p>“No, we’re beyond saving, Laurel, men and women aren’t supposed to live together” Laurel frowned as she made her way to the kitchen and walked pass Thea, the young Queen followed her across the apartment.</p><p>“Men and women live together all the time Speedy” Thea shook her head. “When they’re romantically involved, not when they’re brother and sister”</p><p>“Thea brothers and sisters grow up together” Laurel protested, she poured some coffee into a portable mug and walked through the messy kitchen, her face with disgust as she saw the mess Thea had made with the blender.</p><p>“Yes and when they’re grown they break apart to go live each with someone new, you see when you’re brother and sister you’re like ‘oh I need to shower’ and the brother usually goes ‘you shower first’ trying to be all gentleman you know, but then, 10 minutes later, they’re knocking on the door saying you’re ridiculous for showering so long, <em>10 minutes Laurel.”</em></p><p>Laurel rolled her eyes and Thea just continued complaining.</p><p>“As for when they’re romantically involved they go like ‘oh I need to shower’. ‘Oh, may I join you?”</p><p>Laurel turned to look at Thea with an amused smile. “You’re crazy”</p><p>“<em>He’s</em> made me crazy, hasn’t he made you crazy too?”</p><p>“Thea, it's 10 am, I should be by the office now. You two are waking up, trust me, Ive got plenty of time to do what I do on my own and peacefully, the whole mess starts at 10 am, and thankfully, I leave at 10 am. So goodbye” Laurel pressed her lips together as she made her way towards the door, she picked her bag where she had now deposited the papers and took her car keys.</p><p>Thea was left behind in a messy apartment, with clothes all over the floor and just, a big mess.</p><p>Oliver had made his way out of the shower and she stood in front of Thea.</p><p>“Ollie, you need to go.” Oliver let out a sigh and nodded.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Thea felt bad every time she tried to kick him out, but it was a necessity now. “But you don't have to go back to the bunker, that place is not a home, I can help you find one”</p><p>“I can help you look for apartments” Thea offered and Oliver smiled sadly, “I’d appreciate that” he fidgeted with his shirt before putting it on. “Can I stay here until I find one though?”</p><p>Thea took a deep breath. “Sure”</p><p>Searching for an apartment was a long process, and Oliver didn't make it any easier. He’d find excuses for each one. So a whole other week went by.</p><p>Laurel had managed to put Darhk in prison, and the team was functioning really well.</p><p>They all stood now looking at the idol and listened to Oliver revealing that he had actually seen that thing before, on the island.</p><p>“Shocker” Oliver looked up at Thea. Thea noticed his not so amused expression and immediately took it back. “Sorry”</p><p>“You really love not talking about that island don't you?” Oliver now turned to look at Laurel, Thea smiled.</p><p>“Its his passion” Thea added, the two chuckled yet stopped once they saw everyone’s serious expression.</p><p>“None of you are any fun” Thea muttered under her breath.</p><p>“Not but in all seriousness, that island seemed to have everything, even after all these years I still wonder how the hell did you survive that place” Laurel’s playful tone had switched to a concerned one Oliver appreciated. He locked eyes with her.</p><p>“<em>You know how</em>”</p><p>Laurel felt her breath get caught at her throat, when he first had said it, she had believed him, with a simple phrase he managed to lure her back in, the idea of him surviving because of her was something the old naive form of herself would believe, and then she had been convinced it had been just one of his lines. Or at least that’s what she had told herself.</p><p>But as she looked at his honest eyes she knew damn well it hadn’t been just a line.</p><p>
  <em>“There was something I wanted more”</em>
</p><p>Laurel cleared her throat when she noticed all eyes were on her. “So, going back to the creepy thing”</p><p>Being the ones holding the creepy thing in their possession meant they were in advantage, Darhk could barely do anything without his idol, now they just knew they had to keep that thing safe. And everything would be fine.</p><p>That was until Andy and Merlyn came in the way, Merlyn stole the idol, angering Thea, and whilst Andy seemed to be playing for the good side, Oliver had his own opinion about him. Which got him in trouble with John.</p><p>Oliver and Thea had gone apartment hunting almost every day, and they found a little apartment close to the bunker and close to Laurel and Thea’s apartment. Oliver still seemed unconvinced, just like he had been with every other apartment. But for the sake of his relationship with mostly Thea, this next one had to be the one.</p><p>He sat on the bunker’s chair, there were many things running through his mind, there was the Andy and John matter, then there was the apartment matter. No matter how much he truly wanted to stay in his current inflatable mattress with Laurel and Thea, he couldn’t, he knew he had to get himself together and pick himself up.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when an alarm started blaring from the computer in which Thea sat. He stood up and checked on it, it showed footage of Darhk roaming though prison while chaos ensured.</p><p>“What happened?” He came to stand behind Thea while Laurel and John joined them. Felicity hadn’t been there that night, lately she had been taking many days off, and this time she chose a bad day to be absent.</p><p>“It was rec-hour, the prisoners were out of their cells… he’s holding the guards hostage” Thea explained and turned to look at Oliver concerned.</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter how many, we have to put Darhk back into his cage” John spoke with an angry tone, Oliver noticed that. “Lets gear up”</p><p>Everyone turned to do their thing while Laurel pulled Oliver to the side. “I can’t prosecute him without getting him into custody first” Oliver nodded, he felt somewhat excited for Laurel becoming the DA and handling Darhk’s case.</p><p>“<em>One last time”</em></p><p>He had to admit, he felt relieved that Laurel was stepping off from the Black Canary mantle, not that he didn’t want her by his side, but all he had ever wanted, was for her to be safe, the thought of her running around the city facing people with guns and knives always horrified him, he couldn’t risk her getting hurt, he couldn’t risk losing her.</p><p>He knew better than to forbid her of things though, when she first became the black canary, when she started training, he had lectured her and yelled at her, not his finest moment, but he really just wanted for her to be safe, and those conversations they had shared strained their relationship, something he’d live regretting for the rest of his days, and now, finally, they were moving past that.</p><p>They were roommates after all, there were many days in which she came home early, and Thea was out, Oliver and Laurel would hang out, talk, and have a good time. Those were his favourite moments of the day, where he would just sit with her, have his eyes on her, it was the only time of the day where he felt like he actually had control of her safety, the only time of the day in which he felt calm, knowing that if anything were to happen, he’d be able to protect her. </p><p>But now…</p><p>now he found his nightmare becoming a reality.</p><p>He had watched how Damian Darhk shoved an arrow through her ribcage, and he had just stood there, without doing anything, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t help her, he couldn’t save her.</p><p>Picking her up from the prison floor and having to hold her while she gasped for air was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. His whole body ached at the sight of her. So he focused on the path.</p><p>His vision got blurry with what he knew were tears, even though he wasn’t looking at her, he knew she was in agony, struggling to get air through her body, unable to stand the pain, to stop the blood. Oh What he would give to switch places with her.</p><p>Laurel’s head came to rest on his shoulder after a while, he could tell she was getting weaker. Her hand was supposed to be applying pressure to her wound, but now she could barely even hold her hand in place. Her other hand had been on his shoulder, and she would squeeze it from time to time, to let him know she was still conscious, but when the squeezing stopped, Oliver knew it was a matter of seconds before she slipped into the darkness.</p><p>The possibility of her passing out and never waking up again did so much more than horrify him, his whole body tensed at the mere thought, he felt as if his soul had left his body.</p><p>“You’ll be alright Laurel”</p><p>Laurel found comfort in his words, he spoke them with so much faith and hope, she didn’t know<em> if</em> she’d be alright, she had an arrow sticking out of her abdomen and she was losing blood faster and faster.</p><p>She could feel a lot at the moment, there was pain, there was fear and there was exhaustion, but in between those things, she could also feel his gentle kisses to the top of her head, and she would relax with each one.</p><p>“Stay with me” he shook her slightly just to keep her awake. </p><p>“Hey” Her eyes connected to his.</p><p>
  <em>“If you stay awake I promise I’ll move out”</em>
</p><p>Laurel somehow managed to let out a slight chuckle. Oliver smiled when he saw her smile too, he couldn’t believe that she would smile, not in those conditions, she was always so full of surprises.</p><p>And bloody lips and all, <em>that smile would always be the most beautiful thing he ever saw.</em></p><p>Laurel wanted to stay awake, but she didn’t want him to move out. And that would always be her special little secret.</p><p>After a while, she passed out in Oliver’s arms, Oliver felt her go limb and then he knew it was critical, he had to get in the hospital in time, or else.</p><p>His greatest fears lied beyond ‘or else’. So it wasn’t even a choice.</p><p>He finally arrived and handed her to a doctor, letting her go was hard, he had held her hand and wished to do that forever, the doctor had to beg, beg for him to let go, he really didn’t want to, yet he knew he had to. He had to go back to the bunker and change, tears and panic making him unable to breathe, move or even think clearly.</p><p>He didn't know what to say while he stood before the receptionist, he had brought the Black Canary, but Laurel was the one they were working on.</p><p>“Who are you here to see and what is your relation to the patient?” The woman was asking and he gulped. Laurel was a well known person in Star City, he was sure the doctors had figured out her name already.</p><p>“Her, her name is Laurel Lance, and she is… my roommate”</p><p>The woman nodded and gave him directions</p><p>He had been there when she came out of surgery, just like Felicity, John and Thea. They all stood in front of her while she told them about how much she loved them all. About how much she loved being part of the team, and then everyone left, while he just stood in his place. His arms crossed over his chest and he shot her a sympathetic smile. Laurel asked him to go fetch something on her left pouch and he did so. Not knowing what to expect he opened it easily.</p><p>And suddenly he could barely hold back every emotion, his heart sunk to his stomach while he stared at the picture that had once been all he had.</p><p>“You kept this?” His broken voice brought a smile to her face. “Yeah” speaking wasn’t the easiest task at the moment, but she really wanted to say this in case anything else happened.</p><p>“Its just a reminder of, when things were simpler… for us”</p><p>Oliver smiled sadly after wiping away the forming tears. “I know the feeling” he agreed and gently sat on the stretcher next to her. He took another look at the picture.</p><p>“Back in the island, it was the only thing that ever brought me comfort, I guess the memory of us, being so happy, it reminded me that there was still something worth fighting for”</p><p>“I cannot believe you kept this throughout 5 years in that island” Oliver chuckled and lowered his head slightly embarrassed.</p><p>Oliver stared at the picture with a longing look, he was sitting before the very same woman on the picture, except she wasn’t as happy and smiley, she looked pale and weak. Hurt.</p><p>His heart ached at the mere thought of her being like that because of him, the last time he had seen the woman in the picture was before his stupid actions, and now, because of the poison that he set it, she’d never be the same again.</p><p>Laurel had never in her whole life felt as bad as she did at the moment, she would do anything for the opportunity of just passing out and give in to the temptation of letting go. The pain was too prominent to ignore, the exhaustion too overwhelming to put aside. But when her eyes connected with his guilty expression, she managed to give him a strong squeeze and a firm smile. Oliver felt himself feeling calmer with the gesture.</p><p>“I couldn’t lose it” He went back to the conversation they were having. “Since the moment I got to that island, I knew this little picture would be what guided me home. That has always been the purpose of it”</p><p>“Is that why you gave it back to me? Because you didn't need it anymore?”</p><p>“Well, I had made my way back after all” he shrugged simply and Laurel nodded.</p><p>“I want you to keep it Ollie” his brows furrowed, he noticed her let out a shaky breath. “<em>In case you ever lose your way again”</em></p><p>Oliver held the picture close to his chest. The next seconds were some of the worst of his life, he had smiled at her after her comment, but she didn't return the gesture, he saw the monitor go crazy and saw her eyes roll to the back of her head, the world became blurry while the doctors entered and diagnosed her with an embolism, they did everything they could, they did CPR and they used the paddles, but nothing would happen, and the haunting sound of a flatline echoed in Oliver’s head, she wasn’t breathing and her heart wasn’t beating.He saw the doctors desperately give the electroshock one more chance before she would be gone forever.</p><p>And thankfully, she made it.</p><p>The doctors told him it had been critical, but she pulled through, and now he sat on a chair, staring at her while she slept in her hospital bed, it was dark and late, and he wasn’t supposed to be there, the doctors had kicked him out a couple of hours ago, claiming that visiting hours were over and that she needed to rest.</p><p>He had made it back to the apartment with Thea, and they both sat on the couch, speechless. Oliver saw Thea break and start crying, the panic and fear the two siblings had experienced in the last few hours were enough to traumatize a person. He held her sobbing form for almost an hour, then Thea went to bed, he went to his ‘bed’, an inflatable mattress next to Thea’s bed. And he just couldn’t sleep, suddenly, the apartment he had felt so comfortable and warm in, didn’t feel the same. So he snuck in to the hospital.</p><p>In there lied the truth about his inability to leave the apartment, it had been the only place he had actually been able to rest, to sleep without nightmares, to lay his guard down, not that he slept a lot, he always slept like 5 hours or less, but still, he managed to rest. He knew <em>that</em> was the thing that would be missing in this apartment he had found. He had the papers and he had promised Thea he had signed them, but he knew the apartment wouldn’t bring him that peace or comfort. Which is why he never truly signed them.</p><p>A small groan pulled him out of his thoughts and his eyes went to Laurel in the bed, she was slowly changing her position, Oliver’s hands went to her arm and Laurel’s eyes opened. A very confused look on her face.</p><p>“Ollie?”</p><p>Oliver only nodded as he caressed her arm.</p><p>“I thought you were back home”</p><p>Oliver smiled once he found his hand moving to cup her warm cheek.</p><p>“I guess It just wasn’t the same without you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again, Sorry if the chapters are a bit long, I tend to get carried away! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days went by and it was time for Laurel to go back to her apartment. Thea and Oliver had tidied up the place like they had never before. And Laurel had been surprised, she couldn’t even remember what her apartment had looked like when it had been a clean and organized one.</p><p>“I forgot what this place looked like before the homeless guy” Laurel smirked at Thea. Oliver rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh you love having the homeless guy around” he received a shake of the head from Thea. “Really excited about new home I found for homeless guy” Thea spoke to Laurel.</p><p>“Homeless guy isn’t leaving yet though” Oliver interrupted also looking at Laurel. Laurel saw Thea’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Okay this looks like it’ll turn into a fight so… I’m gonna go to bed now”</p><p>“Are you sure? Don’t you want to eat something?” Oliver questioned. Laurel shook her head and flashed him a weak smile.</p><p>“No thanks, Im just. Im tired” Oliver hated how true that was, how tired she looked.</p><p>“Laurel… are you okay?”</p><p>“Im great Ollie, really” She spoke louder and stronger than what she should have, the truth was that she felt the total opposite of what she sounded like. But the thought of Oliver knowing that horrified her.</p><p>She had leaned to the wall for support as she made her way towards her room. Pretending she was fine was exhausting. She had spent the last few days acting like she was okay.</p><p>It started when her dad began blaming himself, so she smiled at him and told him she was okay. Then Diggle came in and apologised for his brother and then blamed himself, so Laurel smiled and gave him a hug. Thea told her she was going to haunt Malcom for the next days until she got her justice, Laurel hated Malcolm, but the thought of Thea going after him terrified her, so she told Thea she didn't need for her to do that, she told her she wasn’t as bad as they all thought. Felicity also blamed herself, she said she would always regret choosing to skip that night, Laurel had found that to be ridiculous, its not like she could have done much, but Laurel only smiled at her and told her she was fine.</p><p>She was tired of smiling, tired of saying ‘I’m fine’, tired of being the strong one, when all she wanted was to fall apart and have someone to catch her and put her back together.</p><p>Her whole life had been like that for the past years. She would fall apart, on her own.</p><p>She shut the door to her room and slowly crawled to her bed, her side felt like it was burning. The memories of Damian Darhk stabbing her would come and go and she would always try to push them away.</p><p>And now she lied on her bed softly stroking her bandaged side, she shut her eyes hard trying to push back all the tears. Laurel had asked the doctors not to give her any pain meds, the doctors had warned her that the recovery would be a long and painful one, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist them, and as she lied there she proved herself right, because that’s all she wanted, just a moment of not feeling it all. She wrapped her arms around herself as she lied all alone on the bed.</p><p>The good thing about being so exhausted was how fast she’d fall asleep, sleep was the closest thing to a pill she had, she was staring outside the window in the darkness when her eyelids started dropping. Seconds later she was back to the darkness.</p><p>“So… Thea, about the apartment” Oliver and Thea stood on the living room.</p><p>Thea turned to look at him sharply. “Please don't tell me you lost it”</p><p>He shook his head and tried to speak in a soothing manner so she wouldn’t get angry. “I promise I <em>will </em>move out… eventually”</p><p>“I don't like that word, why are you using eventually?”</p><p>“Because” Oliver took a deep breath preparing himself. “Laurel’s injured Thea, she needs someone to look out after her, I can’t leave now.”</p><p>“Ill be here to help her” Thea crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“But you have a job, and you have Alex. And… and you suck at cooking. She likes my cooking”</p><p>“She will get tired of the vegetables eventually, trust me I already did”</p><p>“And she can kick me out the day that happens” Oliver assured her.</p><p>“Ugh fine, play doctor and chef all you want, but you better make sure she makes a full recovery.”</p><p>“I will have her up and running in no time” Thea’s eyes widened.</p><p>“May the lord help the poor creature” Oliver laughed at her comment, Thea had started walking away but came to stop when the ring of a phone blared from the table.</p><p>Oliver was looking down at her phone lying on the table as it displayed a name that surprised him.</p><p>
  <em>Felicity.</em>
</p><p>“Why is she calling you?” Oliver questioned. Thea shrugged and took the phone. “Ill take this in my room”</p><p>Oliver’s confused eyes followed Thea as she disappeared. He had to admit to have forgotten about Felicity in the past days, she would run into her when she appeared to visit Laurel on the hospital, which wasn’t very often, he knew she loved Laurel but he also knew Felicity was probably avoiding him, he was with Laurel all the time so he made it hard for Felicity to go visit.</p><p>It felt good to not be hung u on her all the time, it saddened him that it took Laurel getting hurt for Felicity to finally disappear from his mind. But he was glad that she had disappeared, he felt way better now, the whole thing with Damian and Laurel had scared him badly, he remembered his shaky hands holding the picture she had given him, he looked at it every day since it happened, and he’d feel so scared, to lose her.</p><p>He knew Laurel was fine now, she would always smile at him, participate in conversations and even laugh. It soothed him to know she wasn’t as bad as he would have thought. She kept reminding him that she was okay, and he was slowly being convinced. Yet that didnt stop him from checking on her every 15 minutes, and now, as Thea talked to Felicity on her room, he stood by the frame of the door of Laurel’s room.</p><p>He noticed her sleeping form uncovered by any blankest, the only thing bringing her warmth were her arms, he knew he had to fix that. Oliver wasted no time is taking the blankets and covering her with them.</p><p>Sleeping was something Laurel did often now, but not deeply, her injury made it almost impossible for her to have an amazing night’s rest. Any movement at all would hurt and wake her.</p><p>So this time, as Oliver moved her gently to get her under the covers, she found herself waking up again, yet not strong enough to open her eyes, she could tell Oliver was in the room though, he brought a comfort and feeling of security to her just by being present, she had become an expert in recognising said feeling, she felt it when the hood appeared on her apartment, and even when he held her with an arrow pointed to her knock on a rooftop with armed men posting at her, she didn't feel threatened by <em>him, </em>she felt threatened by all the others.</p><p>Looking back she felt like a fool, how could she not make the connection, for every time Oliver appeared somewhere she felt safe.</p><p>Their relationship had been strained for quite a while now yet it was finally getting better, though the long time of being a stranger to him had made her forget what his warm touch felt like, thank God he was now reminding her of it.</p><p>His hands had come to softly stroking her cheek, Oliver wouldn’t do this normally, but for him, she was asleep, so why would he care. Laurel fought the urge to smile, it was really amazing how powerful he was, with just one touch, she felt better than she had the whole day. It saddened her though, that she could never allow herself to be so vulnerable when she was awake. And therefore, he wouldn’t show her this much gentleness. This comfort, this is all she wanted.</p><p>She could tell he had stayed there for quite a while, she fell back asleep before he even moved. And thankfully she slept fine, there was no way for her to know he had stayed there all night.</p><p>…</p><p>After a few days Oliver barely left the apartment, he had been by Laurel’s side the whole time, most of the time he just sat while she slept. He hadn’t expected for her to be so active, But she always smiled when he looked at her, she stood firm whenever he went by, and she would seem fine, <em>even if she didn't feel like it.</em></p><p>At the end of the week though, Laurel found herself wanting to pass out, she knew she was resting way less than what she should have, and it was finally taking a toll on her. Laurel let out a sigh as she leaned to the kitchen counter for support, Oliver had been distracted while he cooked. “Soup again?” Her weak voice made Oliver turn towards her. A frown on his face.</p><p>“You don't want soup?”</p><p>“I don’t want anything of what you cook” she had to admit he was a fine cook, but she was tired of everything being so healthy, and right now she wanted something that would give her energy, God knew she needed it. Something like chocolate, or pasta or any carbs, the doctor had recommended her not to eat those, but right now she just didn't give much of a damn.</p><p>“You know you could be more appreciative of me and my cooking, its why Im here”</p><p>“Has it occurred to you that maybe I don't want you here?” Oliver let go of the spoon and turned to look at Laurel after the words escaped her mouth, he felt his heart in his throat. She saw the hurt in his eyes and realised her mistake. It really hadn’t been her intention to make him feel bad, but her vision was clouding and her head was throbbing, she could barely even think about her choice of words.</p><p>She closed her eyes in regret. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that”</p><p>Oliver looked to the ground, swallowing down his feelings, if there was one thing he hated, was feeling unwanted somewhere. And that’s what he felt now. </p><p>“You did. Im sorry Laurel, I really don't mean to be a burden”</p><p>“No it's not that Ollie” Her mouth opened to continue talking but no words came out, he observed how she held on to the counter as if it were life or death, she saw his sad eyes pierce her soul. “Its just that I- I don't want you to see me like this”</p><p>Oliver frowned and turned off the stove, knowing he wouldn’t be able to pay attention to it anymore. “What do you mean? Laurel… are you okay?”</p><p>Laurel pressed her lips together and looked down, the million dollar question, she had heard this question an infinite amount of times in the past week, and her answer was always so simple, <em>Im fine. </em>She just wished she could be honest for once, and maybe this was her chance.</p><p>Oliver was looking at her in a way that made her know, he would be okay if she didn't lie this time.</p><p>“No, Im- Im not Ollie” Her words made him gulp, slowly, he made his way towards her. His arms open and ready to hold her, but Laurel’s free hand stopped him and rested on his chest.</p><p>Oliver sighed in defeat. “What is going on? Laurel, you said you were fine”</p><p>“I know. I know Ive told you that, and I know I’ve made you believe that I truly am, you ask me everyday how Im feeling and every day I tell you I’m getting better, but the truth is I don't know if I am, because I feel… awful, tired, and… and weak, Ive been feeling this way all the time, and its not getting any better, in fact I even think its getting worse but I- I can’t show it. I can’t show <em>you.”</em></p><p>Oliver felt his heart break at her desperate revelation. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because I know you! And I know that if you knew, if you knew how much pain Im actually in you wouldn’t stop beating yourself up or blaming yourself. Because I know that every day you lie awake finding ways to point the blame to yourself. And I can’t let you do that yourself Ollie”</p><p>Oliver froze in place, it obviously was true now that he thought of it, as soon as she got stabbed he had been pointing the blame to himself, and when he saw her be fine, he had been able to be fine himself, leave it to Laurel to hide awful amounts of pain just so he wouldn’t feel bad.</p><p>“You’ve been pretending to be fine just because of me?” Oliver questioned although he knew the answer was yes, he should be mad, she shouldn’t have done that. But for the past week, he had worn an optimistic smile on his face and he had been relaxed, the only person he was angry at was Darhk, and that gave him so much freedom… she actually spared him from so much suffering, by putting a smile on her face, even when she didn't feel like it.</p><p>Things like that were what reminded him… of what a privilege it was to be loved by Dinah Laurel Lance.</p><p>There was nothing he could say, no words would ever justify his gratitude. Laurel observed him walk towards her gently, he first placed his hand on her cheek and smiled at her softly, Laurel returned the smile.</p><p>His strong arms wrapped around her slim figure and he tucked her head under his chin. His gentle touch indicated her she could let her guard down, Laurel held on to him strongly. His hand stroke her hair while Laurel released a long sigh, she closed her eyes feeling his warmth.</p><p>Oliver smiled, that was the beautiful thing about them, they were somehow always protecting each other.</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me Laurel” Oliver whispered into her ear, Laurel smiled. “Now let me take care of you”</p><p>It felt weird to allow herself to be that vulnerable, it had been a while since she actually put her guard down like that, she found herself in her bed wrapped up in blankets and pillows while Oliver played nurse. She had a bright smile on her face while she stared at him bring her all sorts of unnecessary stuff.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous”</p><p>Oliver chuckled while he placed a cup of tea next to her.</p><p>“Thank you Ollie”</p><p>Oliver sat down next to her and smiled warmly, there was something about the way she looked in the middle of all the blankets and pillows wearing a giant smile on her face that reminded him of the sweet innocent young girl he had first met, and for some reason, it made him feel like the same young careless and charming young boy he had been, smiling at Laurel, at his Laurel. Just a pair of teenagers in love. To say he missed that feeling would be an understatement, and all he had left to do was enjoy it.</p><p>“You never have to thank me Laurel”</p><p>…</p><p>Thea wore a confused look while Felicity inspected and looked around the apartment. “Is this really where he has been living?” Felicity questioned with an incredulous tone.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Why?” Felicity seemed disgusted by the idea, Laurel’s apartment was big enough for one person, normal for two, but really really small for three.</p><p>“He was homeless, we picked him up.” Felicity was smart enough to recognize the shade behind the words, and Thea’s tone didn’t really help.</p><p>“Im sorry I kicked him out Thea, I really am, I wasn’t thinking clearly, Im trying to give him his home back trust me, I want a second chance, but he’s ignoring me, or he’s busy, I don't know what he is, I just know that Im here to fix it”</p><p>“What did happen between you anyways?”</p><p>“Its complicated and it was my mistake, but I believe we can change things”</p><p>“He was miserable without you Felicity, you hurt him”</p><p>“I know, I know and I am terribly sorry, let me fix this Thea”</p><p>Thea struggled to give in, but she knew how much her brother loved Felicity. “So… is he here?”</p><p>“Let me check” Thea left the blonde woman on the living room as she made her way towards the rooms. She opened her bedroom first expecting Oliver to be on his inflatable mattress, but he wasn’t.</p><p>So she went towards Laurel’s room, she didn’t see it at first, it was dark, but then she did. Her eyes connected with her brother’s, his face lit up by the moonlight, he looked at her and smiled, Thea lowered her gaze to his chest, where Laurel rested her head, she could tell she was in a deep, deep sleep. She hadn’t seen Laurel’s peaceful expression in quite a while. Oliver’s arm were around her, he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back so gently and tenderly.</p><p>Thea’s heart warmed up when she raised her gaze and saw Oliver looking at Laurel, she knew that look damn well. His eyes glowed with love.</p><p>“Thea? Is he there?”</p><p>Oliver’s eyes widened when he heard Felicity, Thea examined his face, she didn’t need words to understand.</p><p>Thea flashed him a smile and shut the door of the bedroom again.</p><p>“No sorry, only Laurel’s here, she’s resting”</p><p>Oliver heard his sister lie to Felicity from behind closed doors, there was a time when he would have given up everything if Felicity was looking for another chance, but right now, Laurel needed him, she needed his comfort, and he’d be damned if he put himself before her, he could never, <em>not again.</em></p><p>To a man that led the kind of life he led, feeling fulfilled was something that came rarely. There was a comforting silence where his own breath matched Laurel’s, he had been amazed by how they had ended up in that position, Oliver was siting next to her and then he slowly found his way to lying down while they spoke. He had observed her tired eyes give in, when she rested her head on his chest and a smile spread on her lips, he found his heart jolting, it was a human instinct to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.</p><p>It would always surprise him how such small things like that were the ones that made him feel fulfilled, simply having her in his arms.</p><p>His lips found their way towards her head as he pressed a soft kiss, his hold tightened. This time, He wasn’t letting go.</p><p>After a few minutes he heard the front doors shut, meaning Felicity had probably left. It wasn’t a surprise when the door of the room opened again to reveal Thea.</p><p>“You're not leaving anytime soon are you?”</p><p>Oliver took a deep breath not knowing what to say. How could he? How could he leave?</p><p>“Good night Speedy”</p><p>…</p><p>More weeks passed by and although it took some time, Laurel was healed, she’d feel a little sore from time to time, especially when she did some sort of exercise, but she was fine now,rocking it as DA, she put Ruve Darhk in prison, and as for the spouse of said woman, he wasn’t so lucky. Oliver drove an arrow through his ribcage after the man had the audacity to even mention Laurel.</p><p>The call of duty came as a surprise, he had been enjoying a nice dinner he cooked for Laurel and Thea when they told him he’d have to swoop in and become mayor. He was nervous as hell.</p><p>“Don't worry Mr. Mayor, you’ll have a hell of a team by your side” Laurel winked at him when he told them the news, and Oliver could only smile, that was very true.</p><p>Thea had been the most excited of the three, she was actually jumping with excitement.</p><p>“You’re only happy because becoming mayor means I can now buy an apartment and leave”</p><p>“Oh and it’ll be such a nice apartment!” Thea replied excitedly. Oliver shook his head while Laurel chuckled.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave?” She felt his eyes on her and her heart sunk. <em>No. Of course not. </em>But how could she tell him that? It was best for him if he left, so he could get himself together, develop a healthy lifestyle.</p><p>“Well, you did promise all those weeks ago that you would if I stayed awake”</p><p>“And did you stay awake?”</p><p>Laurel felt Oliver and Thea stare at her intensely.</p><p>“Okay that’s no fair I was losing about half my blood”</p><p>“Or maybe you didn’t want me to move out” Laurel only rolled her eyes while Oliver and Thea shared laughter. He spoke facts, but he couldn’t know that.</p><p>“So… are you moving out or not?”</p><p>“Yes, I am”</p><p>He didn’t. What was his claim this time? That the money he earned should be invested in the city. The city needed help, it wouldn’t be fair to his beloved city that he went and spent the money on an apartment. Thea had buried her head on a pillow when he told them his excuse, Laurel nodded as she bit her lower lips hiding the smile that was forming.</p><p>“Don't think you’ve freed yourself, you officially have to start paying rent now” Oliver froze.</p><p>“But I cook”</p><p>“Only vegetables” Thea’s addition to the conversation was accompanied by a scrunch of the face revealing her disgust towards the type of food.</p><p>Inauguration Day came and Oliver stood nervously looking at himself in the mirror, he didn't seem convinced that he looked like a mayor of a city, he wasn’t sure if he honoured the title as much as he would have liked, but this was his chance, to prove himself of all the things he was capable of doing.</p><p>He had to admit he had begun looking at a different guy in the mirror, compared to what he saw himself as all those years ago, he liked his reflection a little more as the years went by, he only wished one day he would actually be proud of the man before him.</p><p>All his thoughts disappeared when an alarm on his phone began blaring.</p><p>“Come on! We’ve got to go!!” Oliver shouted to the women, he had allowed them to shower first, and there he was, the first one to be ready, he understood that these women took their time in getting ready. It was getting tiring though.</p><p>“2 hours you’ve been getting ready” Oliver shook his head in disappointment.</p><p>“That’s so not true, I started getting ready 30 minutes ago” Thea protested while she came out of her room wrapping some bracelets around her wrist.</p><p>“You don't have the slightest notion of how time passes” Thea rolled her eyes and walked pass him through the door he had opened. Oliver took a moment to smile at his sister, he had to admit she cleaned up well, Thea wore a Scarlett red dress with gold jewellery and a bold enough make up look perfect for an elegant event in May.</p><p>“Laurel?” Oliver shouted holding the doorknob.</p><p>“Jesus you’re impatient” Laurel spoke nearly jumping on one foot as she finished putting on her heels. Oliver saw her stumble and caught her just in time with a smile on his face.</p><p>She stood straight and straightened her dress. “That’s what happens when you wear heels like that” Oliver teased. His eyes looking to the ground, obviously, looking at her would be dangerous.</p><p>“Heels like these are also great for stabbing people” Oliver and Thea frowned and Laurel laughed. “Its a long story” She fixed her hair after it had come out of place from almost falling.</p><p>Oliver allowed Laurel to walk pass him through the door, he took a moment to breathe out the redness of his cheeks, he had felt the blood rise to his face the moment Laurel walked out of her room, thankfully she was too distracted almost falling for her to notice him blushing.</p><p>The hallway’s lighting didn't help in any way though, for they highlighted every future in Laurel’s form perfectly. She had chosen a strapless dark green dress that matched her eyes, and Oliver’s tie for that matter, her honey golden hair dropped over her shoulders gracefully and her neck was highlighted by a beautiful round diamond necklace that matched her earrings.</p><p>“You look… expensive” Thea commented, she stood in the elevator while Laurel walked towards it. “How much is Oliver paying you?”</p><p>“You know he isn’t my boss just yet” Laurel came to stand next to Thea. “And you and I both know that dress wasn’t exactly cheap either” Laurel motioned to the dress Thea was wearing.</p><p>“Its yours” Laurel found herself shocked at Thea’s revelation. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“oh I took it long ago. You left it at my house once, and I always saved it for a special occasion”</p><p>“Why would I leave a dress in your house?” Laurel laughed at the accusation but stopped when she saw Thea raise her eyebrows and stay quiet. Just as Oliver walked in the elevator.</p><p>Laurel gasped and covered her mouth. Her expression made Thea start laughing, Oliver was frowning at the two.</p><p>“I still remember my mom’s face when she found it” Thea could barely speak clearly between so much laughter. “She looked like her soul left her body and went to Mars… And the worst thing was that… the dress… It was under Oliver’s pillow”</p><p>Oliver’s eyes widened and he turned to look at a red Laurel, she wanted to laugh, but she didn't know if the source of the laughter was embarrassment or amusement. Thea had continued to cover her mouth with her hand because of how much she was laughing.</p><p>“What were you even wearing when you left the house?” Thea questioned.</p><p>“Oliver’s shirt” Laurel replied shyly. “I had to lie to my mom and say it was my dad’s… my dad still uses it to this day” This revelation only caused Thea to explode into another loud laughing session.</p><p>“Why didnt you just put the dress back on?” Laurel gulped down the threatening chuckles. “I couldn’t find it, I searched for it everywhere and I couldn’t find it”</p><p>“You’re telling me… you <em>ran</em> through my house, in the middle of the morning, through the hallways, in your panties and Oliver’s shirt, looking for the dress while the entire time, it was under Oliver’s pillow?”</p><p>Laurel only nodded with tightened lips, feeling Oliver’s gaze all over her.</p><p>Oliver looked at the dress once again and it all came back. The memories of that magical night in his bedroom. And then the morning after.</p><p>“Mom totally busted her” He added, Thea had to bend forwards this time to laugh, Laurel leaned to the wall of the elevator not daring to look up. She just prayed for the ding of the elevator to be able to walk out.</p><p>Little did she know, Oliver was smiling the whole way down.</p><p>…</p><p>Oliver had felt panic, as he opened the doors of the room where the event was taking place, people began clapping and taking pictures with a bright flash. He had lived under the spotlight his whole life, but he never really liked it.</p><p>He didn't even realize he was holding on to Laurel’s arm until he felt her reassuring hand rub his arm. “Its okay Ollie, they’re all cheering for you”</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked to all the cameras, having Laurel and Thea by his side sure was a comfort. He wrapped one arm around Thea’s waist and the other around Laurel’s. He smiled widely.</p><p>It had been a great event, Felicity and John had also been there, supporting him. He had spent the whole night talking to strangers that would soon be his coworkers. Old and boring men and women who had nothing good to talk about.</p><p>He found himself in that position at the moment, a man who looked a lot like Santa Claus spoke to him, talked about every little uninteresting thing he could think of, and somehow they had managed to start a conversation about children, the old man talked about his daughter, and about his daughter’s boyfriend.</p><p>Oliver was lookeing desperately around the room trying to find someone to save him.</p><p>“I was prepared to kill the young man” the old man laughed while he talked, Oliver let out a forced laugh.</p><p>“But then she told me she was in love. And it got me thinking, about young love, and the magic behind it”</p><p>Oliver froze, the thought of getting into a conversation about love with another man did so much more than terrify him. Oliver’s eyes finally saw a spark of hope in the form of Laurel, she was walking around the room talking to her dad, just as he tried to catch her attention the old man asked him something.</p><p>“Do you remember, Mr. Queen, the first time you fell in love?”</p><p>Oliver felt the question hit deep, unlocking a memory he had put aside many years ago.</p><p>“Of course I can” Oliver spoke looking to the ground. When he looked at the man with widened eyes he understood he was supposed to keep talking.</p><p>“Umm, I was very young, I think I was around, 15 or 16” He began explaining. “And I remember, we were in a school field trip. In a museum”</p><p>Oliver felt the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile as he remembered every single thing about the event.</p><p>“my friend Tommy and I, we were never interested in museums or history or in paying attention for that matter, I also had another friend who <em>was </em>interested but we were just bad influences to her, so, we took her and separated from the group, and while they were studying some old pieces of armour used in past wars, my friends and I went to the art section, where some of the most beautiful paintings I have ever seen lied. They were these grand wonderful paintings.”</p><p>Oliver found Laurel once again through the crowds of people. She and her dad were talking to plenty of other people, she was smiling and laughing. In a magical manner.</p><p>Oliver wore that same smile on his face as he kept telling the story.</p><p>“Tommy, due to the fact that he was kind of dumb, got lost, but we hadn’t noticed yet, she and I had just stood there, her eyes always sparkle when she is looking at something she loves, and she loved those damn paintings.</p><p>Anyway, somehow, our hands touched, and I felt that… that spark of electricity you know” The old man smiled while nodding.</p><p>“Is that when you first knew you were in love?”</p><p>Oliver shook his head as his eyes stared straight at Laurel.</p><p>“No, the first time I knew I was in love was when I…When I stood in a room full of masterpieces, and yet <em>I chose to look at her.</em>”</p><p>Oliver remembered the moment vividly, <em>his knuckles brushing softly against her hand. She hadn’t moved by the touch, but he had, he had turned around and set his eyes on her, observing every feature in her face, how her eyes glowed by staring at the beauty, he barely blinked, wanting to keep that image on his head forever.</em></p><p>
  <em>She had felt his eyes on her, so she turned around and faced him. His fingers slowly began interlacing with her’s, the touch sending chills throughout his whole body.</em>
</p><p>“And who was she?” The old man questioned, Oliver took a deep breath</p><p>
  <em>“Dinah Laurel Lance… the prettiest girl in the whole damn world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Im so lucky”</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Her name is Laurel Lance, and… she was my first love”</p><p>Oliver was smiling widely when he felt the man pat his shoulder. “Wow. I gotta go call my wife, she’s my first love too you know, my first and last” Oliver’s eyes were watery as he gave the old man a smile.</p><p>He had been bored by the man at first, but now he was grateful. The memory he had unlocked was one of his most precious. And he’d never forget it now.</p><p>That very same night, Thea had practically made Oliver pull up at Big Belly Burger after multiple claims that the food had been awful at the event. Oliver now sat with his arms crossed over his chest staring at Thea eat, Laurel had excused herself to the bathroom.</p><p>“Thea, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>She raised her head and looked at him with a mouthful of French fries.</p><p>“How do you feel about… first loves?”</p><p>Thea didn't really know where the question had come from, she frowned looking at his serious complexion.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Can you remember, the first time you ever realised you were in love, do you remember the feeling?”</p><p>Thea set her burger down and she stared at it, not thinking about the of course, her mind had drifted off to Roy, and the wonder it had been to feel in love for the first time.</p><p>“Of course I can, its a memory I hold close to my heart”</p><p>Oliver nodded with tightened lips, she could tell there were a million thoughts on his head. “I don't know why, I didn't, hold it close to my heart. All this time, Ive been… I guess I had pushed it away”</p><p>Thea saw his sad eyes while he spoke.</p><p>“And why is this suddenly coming up?”</p><p>“A man reminded me of it today, it was the first time I thought about it for a while, and, as I told the story, everything just… came back. You know”</p><p>“And you fear you still feel that way?”</p><p>Oliver blew out of his mouth, feeling the overwhelming confusion. “I dont know”</p><p>Thea felt the severity of the situation due to how sad and confused he looked. She could see Oliver glance towards the direction of the bathroom repeatedly.</p><p>“Ollie, Im your sister, I know exactly who your first love was. Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”</p><p>Oliver gulped.</p><p>“Its just that, it doesn’t make sense you know, that I, I try. For years I have tried to move on and to push it all behind, and no matter how much I try. Somehow, some<em>way, </em>every time I look at her I feel” his gaze went back to the ground as he tried to search for he words.</p><p>“<em>Love?”</em></p><p>She saw him nod slightly, as if he were afraid.</p><p>“And Im sure she feels the same way Ollie, that’s always the case with first loves”</p><p>Oliver shook his head not understanding. “Oliver, think about this, you start living your life and you live it one way, you know certain things, but then here comes this girl and suddenly changes everything, and everything you’ve ever felt doesn’t compare to feeling like this does. And you associate that magical feeling with her, because she is the one that introduced you to the feeling, and that feeling, Ollie, that feeling <em>never goes away.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Oliver took a deep breath as he took that in.</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>This doesn’t mean you are still<em> in love </em>with her Ollie, there’s a big difference, between loving and being in love, I guess loving means that no matter what happens. She will always be someone special to you.</p><p>You can fall in love many times with many people, you can consider some of them as great loves, you can even consider one as the love of your life, some people, are lucky enough to find all those titles in the same person which they loved first. While others move on to find someone else, yet no matter how many people you love<em>, Laurel will always mean something to you, because at the end of the day, she was the first.”</em></p><p>Oliver smiled sadly. “Don't be afraid of loving her, you feel like you’re crossing a line, you’re not. She can be your friend, and you can love her at the same time. Im sure, she thinks the same of you”</p><p>“You’re just a master in love aren’t you?” He smiled at his sister, Thea took her hamburger once again as she grinned.</p><p>“Told you, Ive got mad relationship skills”</p><p>Just as she said that they saw Laurel emerge from the doors of the bathroom. Oliver took in a deep breath as she made her way to the booth where they sat. He saw Laurel sit next to Thea.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” She asked him, Oliver smiled softly at her as his eyes lied fixed on her. “Yeah” Laurel chuckled and removed fries from Thea, earning a soft slap from Thea on the hand.</p><p>Oliver had been afraid, that he was catching feelings again. How couldn’t he? She was one of the most wonderful people he had ever met. And remembering that moment felt like a big punch that came with a wave of emotions. Yet now he knew those feelings had never left.</p><p>He was afraid to be <em>in love</em> with her, afraid of wanting her like he did before, he knew what he had done to her, and he’d hate for the idea of her loving him the way she had only for him to hurt her again, not that he would ever dare to, but he knew himself, and he knew it was a big possibility.</p><p>Straining his current relationship with her, terrified him. Being able to laugh and smile with her was a luxury he could only dream of on that island, he had thought she’d never even dare to look at him after what he did, but then again, Laurel wasn’t like that.</p><p>He had felt out of control after the conversation with the old man, he felt out of control when he looked at Laurel and felt the need to just hold her, when he looked at her and felt like he loved her, he really thought those feelings had gone away, but he knew now, they never would.</p><p>And he was fine with that. He got to love her without any risks of hurting her, he got to be close to her yet not close enough to destroy her like he had, and now he could only wish that would be enough for him and that he never felt the need for more.</p><p>Things began changing after that, he found a way to balance everything in his life in a way that he wouldn’t bother anyone, in fact, he made sure Laurel and Thea became more productive themselves.</p><p>Thea jolted awake when a blaring sound of an alarm resonated through her ears. Her breathless form sat up in panic.</p><p>Oliver stood before her holding the phone, the source of the alarm.</p><p>“Good morning” Oliver moved on to lift the curtains, he heard the loud shriek that was Thea reacting to the strong sunlight hitting her in the eyes. “Its time to get up”</p><p>Oliver made his way from Thea’s room to Laurel’s and did the very same thing, a few seconds later both women met in the hallway, one looking worse than the other.</p><p>Oliver bit back the mocking smile growing on his face at the sight of the women, Laurel’s messy hair covered about all her face and Thea could barely keep her eyes open.</p><p>“Not morning people are we?” Oliver felt himself being attacked by Thea’s middle finger. He laughed.</p><p>“Come on, you do realize I’m your boss now right? Which means, I can fire you, and I do not appreciate tardiness”</p><p>“Do you ever sleep?” Laurel questioned still unable to fully process what was going on. “Nope” Oliver guided them towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Laurel, bagels with cream cheese, scrambled eggs and salmon.” Laurel’s eyes widened as she received the plate. “Salmon? Since when do we have salmon?”</p><p>“Thea, spinach and melted cheese omelet with mushrooms”</p><p>Laurel and Thea looked at each other. “I swear we didn't have any of these ingredients”</p><p>“I know, I went to the market a few hours ago”</p><p>This shook the women to their core.</p><p>“Alright, Ollie, we love you for this, but you really need to sleep every once in a while” Laurel complained as she took a bite of the bagel. </p><p>“Can’t. It requires way too much peace” Oliver shook his head and moved to the other end of the kitchen to get two glasses of orange juice.</p><p>Laurel gave Thea a preoccupied glance with a mouthful of bagel. “Its fine Laurel, really, sleeping is just… not my thing”</p><p>This gave Laurel a whole new challenge. That very same night, Laurel snuck to his and Thea’s room, she placed a scent diffusor next to him and then threw a heavy blanket on top of him. She connected her phone to the speaker and put relaxing music she found on Youtube. Lastly, she put a huggable pillow between his arms, surprised he hadn’t woken up because of it.</p><p>She went back to her bed proudly after admiring her work and allowed herself to fall deep asleep. She was just so sure Oliver would have the best sleep of his whole life.</p><p>The next time she came into consciousness though, had been because of the sun, a bright orange glow that hit her straight in the face, she smiled, that had been the best night’s sleep she had in years, the soft breeze that entered through the window and the beautiful singing of the birds by the trees were the best things to wake up to, she felt like she had slept like a baby, and all thanks to the diffusor, the blanket and pillow and the music.</p><p>Her eyes widened once the realisation hit her. She hadn’t fallen asleep with all of those things. She turned to look at the clock and jumped when she saw the time.</p><p>11 am.</p><p>Oliver was trying hard to contain his laugh when he saw Laurel rushing in to a meeting scheduled for that time. The doors had burst open, many of the old men that formed the council could have had a heart attack by the sound.</p><p>“Good evening DA Lance, I see we got a bit too attached to the bed today didn't we?” A woman talked to Laurel.</p><p>Oliver could see Laurel cursing his name under her breath, Oliver had to press his lips together tightly to stop the desired outburst, she cleared her throat and awkwardly walked towards her seat.</p><p>The councilwoman woman that had been interrupted abruptly by Laurel continued talking, Oliver locked eyes with Laurel while she gave him a side eye. They were sitting next to each other, she was red with embarrassment, Oliver found that to be both the cutest and funniest thing about her.</p><p>Laurel tried paying attention to the woman giving her speech, but she could feel Oliver’s eyes on her. And she knew he was doing it to cause her even more toruble, A few seconds later she felt something being placed on her lap.</p><p>She looked down at what she recognised as a burrito covered in aluminium, and a little card pasted on it, it was a literal <em>uno reverse card.</em> Laurel tightened her lips while laughter threatened to come out. She turned to look at him and he winked. Oliver saw her cheeks being painted with a red colour once again. Laurel tried everything, but nothing stopped the snort that came out, Oliver was laughing silently, yet shaking violently.</p><p>“Mr. Queen? Ms. Lance? Something you’d like to share?”</p><p>Oliver and Laurel shook their heads at the same time as they calmed down.</p><p>“No, my apologies Councilwoman” Laurel spoke firmly, Oliver nodded.</p><p>After the meeting, Laurel confronted Oliver. He had been looking at her biting his lip while she scolded him about his unprofessionalism. “You just embarrassed me in front of the people that lead this city! By being childish!”</p><p>Oliver winced.</p><p>“And why would you give me a damn burrito?”</p><p>“Figured you hadn’t eaten yet” Laurel felt her heart warm up in a way she loved and hated, of course she hated it. She would always hate feeling so helpless against his charm. She took a deep breath as she pushed all the feelings away.</p><p>“You might be my enemy now but I still have to make sure you nurture yourself. Besides, that’s a damn good burrito” Oliver added. “Might make you want to go the bathroom later though”</p><p>Laurel gasped looking at the aluminium foil on her hands, with no burrito inside.</p><p>“You evil creature, I had the best intentions you know, I was just trying to help you sleep” Oliver smiled.</p><p>“I guess You’ll have to find another way then”</p><p>And she did… try. She failed every time.</p><p>Laurel was happy to find out Oliver and Thea were getting along better now, Oliver woke up earlier and showered first, then he would give Thea her time for her to do whatever she needed to do while he cooked her breakfast.</p><p>Thea had learned to ignore his comments about her TV Shows and music taste. She would even force him into watching them and she would enjoy his face of disgust.</p><p>Oliver came to accept the fact that she would never stop eating junk food, he just made sure to balance it out with the healthy type.</p><p>Yet now it was Laurel that Oliver was having difficulties with, it all started on a Monday in the month of June, the weather was very hot, Oliver’s jogs were becoming impossible with so much heat, he put all his effort into that one jog that Monday and went back to the apartment, about to pass out, all he knew was that he needed to hydrate and to cool off.</p><p>He wasted no time in heading towards the shower and taking off his shirt. Laurel had gone to the kitchen to get some water before showering.</p><p>His eyes widened when he saw a glass of water hit the floor and smash. He raised his gaze to see a shocked Laurel, he thanked the heavens he hadn’t decided to remove his shorts just yet.</p><p>Laurel’s heart beat in her throat, there was sweat all over his bare, sculpted chest And abdomen. The oxygen left her body and she was sure it had taken her soul as well.</p><p>Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the sudden outburst of colour in her cheeks. Making her blush was his favourite hobby now. “Sorry, were you gonna use the shower?”</p><p>Laurel shook her head and bit her lower lip trying not to show any emotion. “Its fine though, you… you shower” She got closer to him and Oliver frowned at that, then he realised she was just reaching towards her phone lying on top of the closed toilet. She could feel his hot breath when she got closer, she shut her eyes and tried to ignore whatever the hell was going on inside her.</p><p>“Are you sure you don't want to use it first?”</p><p>“No Ollie, you umm, you look like you need it” He nodded in agreement and thanked her with a smile. Laurel made her way out of the bathroom and checked the time, she made a mental not to never decide to shower at that time again. Except, every day she’d be standing there at that very same time about to shower, and Oliver laughed every time.</p><p>It's not that she did it on purpose, but somehow she always found her way there. That slight inconvenience wasn’t enough to create problems though. And Oliver stayed there for a few more months.</p><p>Of course there were still many challenges.</p><p>Thea would always have trouble when she brought in a boy, it had happened a few times already, Oliver would be sitting by the couch and she would appear with boys, they all ran away once they learned he was her brother, so Thea decided to hide that fact away from them and would always make up funny stories, she had a lot of fun.</p><p>“He’s a homeless guy we picked up from the streets”</p><p>“Oh he’s my long lost cousin from The North Pole”</p><p>“He’s my gay best friend”</p><p>“Oh he’s just here to fix the pipes”</p><p>Oliver would always roll his eyes and play along. But Thea wasn’t always fortunate enough to be able to lie to them, some knew who he was very well. She didn’t like the idea of telling them she was living with her brother though.</p><p>“he’s my roommate’s boyfriend”</p><p>Laurel had been there that day, her eyes had widened in surprise. But for some reason Oliver only nodded.</p><p>“My sister’s roommate is my girlfriend, what a small world huh?” He looked at her playfully while Laurel played along. “Microscopic… darling”</p><p>Oliver smiled widely.</p><p>“Listen honey, thank you for everything tonight, I will see you in two days, because tomorrow, Thea, remember we have that appointment to check out your peeing on your sleep condition”</p><p>Thea gasped and Laurel choked on her water, Thea’s date excused himself and walked away. Thea grabbed a magazine and beat Oliver up with it.</p><p>She learned her lesson, next time just let the guy take her to his home. Since she was the one with the most active love life. She knew Oliver would go out with some girls every once in a while but he never even texted or called, she knew that was because he thought he was wasting time, and he probably was.</p><p>The only time he had brought a girl to the apartment, Laurel and Thea had both been there. Watching TV while wearing large shirts and pants.</p><p>“Who are these people?” Laurel and Thea stared at the woman with a slightly disgusted face.</p><p>“This is Thea, my sister” Oliver pointed to Thea.</p><p>“And that one?” Oliver’s date motioned towards Laurel.</p><p>“Her name is Laurel Lance, and she is… my <em>best</em> friend”</p><p>The woman had left moments after, apparently she didn't like the idea of Oliver living with two gorgeous women. Thea knew Oliver hadn’t cared much though, she knew he was just trying to have fun.</p><p>Laurel was a mystery to her though, she knew the woman got multiple invitations, she knew because she’d be the one listening to the voicemails on the phone, and multiple guys would call her. But she never went out with any, despite Thea’s multiple and desperate attempts to get her to go out, but, just like Oliver, Laurel always found some sort of excuse.</p><p>It was cute how similar they were in some things, yet they were also <em>very</em> different in other things.</p><p>Thea would roll her eyes every time they rode in the car and Laurel would switch the radio stations Oliver put. Or when they spent most of the night arguing about what to watch rather than actually watching something. They’d have fights about what products to buy or what food to eat.</p><p>They once even had a fight about her. And about who she should be dating.</p><p>“Im just saying, Alex was a great guy” Oliver shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah but Roy was… he was Roy”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Thea just stood behind them while they argued.</p><p>“Oliver, there are women who love certain men without a clear justification, and sometimes, these men aren’t always great people, Roy is a great guy, but some women fall for men who constantly make mistakes and act wrongly, but, they just love them so passionately that they are willing to wait for them, and let them become better, because they will eventually, so they can find their way back””</p><p>“But what if there are better guys out there?” Thea could tell they were not talking about her or Roy anymore, now they were just talking about general men and women.</p><p>“Oliver, it doesn’t matter how perfect all those other men are, they’re not the ones we love”</p><p>Oliver had stayed quiet, and that was a first. In his arguments with Laurel, he would never give up and let her win, but this time he did.</p><p>Thea knew Oliver and Laurel were used to fighting, she knew the couple had shared their fair share of arguments in the past. Laurel had told her about some horrible things she had told him and some horrible things he told her, and somehow, they were just fine with each other now.</p><p>They always managed to move on from those fights. And she found that to be amazing, to have a strong enough connection to be able to fight yet always come back to each other, and always better. Learning from their past mistakes.</p><p>She was grateful though, that the fights now were more lighthearted. Stupid arguments really.</p><p>It was a fourth of July when Laurel and Oliver argued about the food they wanted to order, Oliver wanted some traditional American hot wings and hot dogs while Laurel craved strongly for some Chinese food.</p><p>But as the sky lit up with mesmerising bright and beautiful fireworks, the two finally shut up. Thea had never fancied fireworks that much. So she chose to look at the people before her, how their faces lit up with joy as every bomb of light exploded, she could tell Laurel’s eyes were teary.</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you love fireworks so much?” Thea had asked her once, Laurel had just shrugged. “I guess it reminds me of the wonder of some people, and their… capability of turning something so messed up, like gunpowder, and turn it into something so beautiful”</em>
</p><p>Thea saw Oliver and Laurel standing side by side, their hands brushing against each other’s. Her recent talk with Oliver had opened her eyes, she had started noticing how close the two were getting, she wasn’t going to lie… she loved that.</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">Oliver's </span>eyes came to look at Laurel's  mesmerised face, he found that to be wonderful, he loved looking at her when she saw something she loved, there was just something about the smile she’d wear every time, and now even though there were billions of beautiful and magical fireworks outside, <em>he would only look at her</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hope you're all having a great Friday and I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August and September were the best months, the three finally managed to get along perfectly, Laurel and Oliver would come back from work exhausted to find Thea with a set up table of either leftovers of Oliver’s dinners or take out.</p><p>Laurel would sit on the couch to read but she always ended up passing out and taking a nap. In fact, Oliver was so used to her doing that that he hid a blanket nearby, he’d put it on top of her every time, he’d tuck a lose strand of hair behind her. He made a mental note to one day buy a reclinable couch for her to sleep more comfortable.</p><p>Then Oliver would head to the bunker to meet Felicity and John, Laurel and Thea had quit the team, so they stayed behind, each doing their thing.</p><p>Oliver would always come back from his missions to find them both wide awake. Well most of the times, some times Laurel passed out on the couch, Thea stayed awake watching her Tv shows. Oliver would come back and move Laurel to the bed.</p><p>He would always argue with them because of that, but they both claimed they couldn’t sleep without knowing he had made it home safely.</p><p>Until One night, the clock stroke 3 AM and Oliver Queen was still nowhere to be seen. Laurel and Thea had stayed up all night wondering where he was, after many phone calls they had come to find out Felicity had left early that night and that John had been with his family, meaning Oliver had gone out on his own.</p><p>This scared Laurel more than she would have liked to admit. Thea had the same worried look on her face when she turned to look at her.</p><p>Thankfully they didn't have to worry much longer, for seconds later the door of the apartment opened, and Oliver walked right in, he frowned at the turned on lights, his suspicion about them being awake was confirmed when he faced the two women standing next to each other, looking pretty mad.</p><p>Oliver had frozen in place, he knew the two women long enough to know what their looks meant, Thea’s narrowed eyes and Laurel’s raised eyebrow let him know he was in trouble.</p><p>“Hi”</p><p>He should have said something more, but that one small word was all that came out of his mouth.</p><p>“You are unbelievable. Where the hell have you been?” Thea had been really worried he could have suffered an injury or had gone into trouble, but as he stood there, he looked fine. So she resumed into scolding.</p><p>“My night job” Oliver replied simply.</p><p>“Oliver, its 3 in the morning, you were out there <em>all alone, </em>didn't it occur to you that we might be worried?” He observed how Laurel would always lean in to the person when she was lecturing them.</p><p>“I- Im sorry, I ran a bit late because I suffered a minor injury which had to be taken care of”</p><p>Suddenly the two women’s face changed.</p><p>“You were injured?” Laurel questioned.</p><p>“Minor injury” Oliver affirmed.</p><p>“And did you go to the doctor?” Thea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“No, it was a flesh wound alright? I stitched it up myself.”</p><p>“And you didn't think to tell us?” Oliver turned to look at Laurel.</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>“Oliver you were injured, don't you think you could have asked for help?” Laurel knew the answer to that question though, Oliver barely ever asked for help.</p><p>“Well I mean, I wouldn’t want to bother you”</p><p>Laurel shook her head and began walking towards him.</p><p>“Ollie, you’re not <em>bothering </em>when you ask for help, I know you think that you deserve to do everything on your own, you don't. Its okay to ask a friend for help”</p><p>Laurel saw him smile at her. “I know, and I know both of you <em>would </em>help me. I guess its just an old habit of mine”</p><p>Laurel nodded.</p><p>“Are you still mad at me?” He asked shyly.</p><p>“That depends, let me see the injury” Thea walked closer to him.</p><p>Oliver’s colour faded from his face.</p><p>“I don't think that would be a good idea”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Its in my butt”</p><p>An amused smile appeared on his face when he saw Thea’s eyes widen, the colour drained from her face. “It was pretty hard to stitch it up” Thea’s eyes only grew wider at the addition to his previous comment.</p><p>“That is definitely a visual I didn't want to have”</p><p>Oliver laughed when Thea made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen. He then turned to look at Laurel’s smile while a soft laugh escaped it.</p><p>“Is it really on your butt?”</p><p>Oliver tightened his lips as he made sure Thea was out of sight. “No”</p><p>Laurel laughed more at that. “And you wonder why she wants to kick you out”</p><p>Oliver’s smile grew once more.</p><p>“No but seriously, where is it?”</p><p>Oliver removed his coat and lifted the sleeve from his sculpted shoulder to reveal a badly stitched up gash. Laurel cringed.</p><p>“You really suck at suturing”</p><p>“I do not” Oliver protested.</p><p>“That thing is going to get infected easily, lucky for you its not too late to fix it, say the words and I’ll do it” Oliver knew what she meant, but he hated asking that out of her. </p><p>“I appreciate that Laurel but you really should be heading to bed now” Laurel only looked at him with stern eyes.</p><p>“I mean, I already kept you up all night” she wouldn’t change her expression.</p><p>“You have an early job” no change.</p><p>Oliver sighed and sat down on the couch, finally giving in.</p><p>“Laurel” she cocked her head to the side while her eyebrows lifted, this meant she was listening.</p><p>“Would you help me? Please?”</p><p>Her previously pursed lips spread into a smile.</p><p>“Id be happy to Ollie”</p><p>He had waited on the couch as she gathered all the materials, he was surprised she had such an advanced first aid kit on her apartment, yet he also knew Laurel was a woman who liked to be prepared.</p><p>Laurel explained how Diggle trained her and Thea to do all sorts of things, stitching was one of them.</p><p>“So are you good at this?”</p><p>“The best”</p><p>Thea had gone to her bedroom to try and sleep, and just as her eyes were shutting to finally give in to the exhaustion that her daily life was, a loud scream echoed throughout the whole apartment, her eyes only widened.</p><p>She wasted no time in standing up and rushing out of her room, she had expected some sort of murder scene going on, based on that haunting scream.</p><p>Except, when she took sight of what was going on, her theory was proved totally wrong.</p><p>Laurel had exploded into a giant outburst of laughter that Oliver mimicked. They were both red and gasping for air.</p><p>“I am so sorry” Laurel said between chuckles, Oliver buried his head on her shoulder while his body shook from laughter . “I guess Thea was the one to get the hang of it”</p><p>“Remind me to thank your father for talking you out of being a doctor” Oliver responded and Laurel laughed harder.</p><p>Thea just stood there observing them. “Idiots”</p><p>Nobody noticed her go back to bed, Oliver looked at his shoulder as soon as he managed to stop laughing, Laurel was rubbing it gently feeling bad for having injured it even more.</p><p>“I am really sorry Ollie” Oliver shook his head, “its totally fine, I deserved it, I really did scare you two didn't I?”</p><p>Laurel tilted her head. “A little”</p><p>“This job, its risky, we can’t help but worry, and I know we can’t expect you to be perfect all the time, I know getting injured is part of it, and I know that things can go wrong or that you can get delayed, but we know nothing of what is going on with you, I guess all we want is to make sure you’re alive”</p><p>“I understand, so, What could I have done today to make things better?”</p><p>“Well, for starters, you could have called”</p><p>“And say what?” Oliver and Laurel sat facing each other, their eyes aligned.</p><p>“I don't know… <em>hello?”</em></p><p>Oliver smiled and looked down. Laurel didn't know she would en up regretting having said that.</p><p>The very next night, Laurel sat on her desk in the silence, it was late and Thea had called it a night, her eyes were focused on the file before her. That was the thing about Laurel, she had an ability to just zone off into a case, as her mind ran through all the possibilities and possible alterations of the truth.</p><p>She would always look at the cases with a pen in hand, and everything she found interesting or useful she’d circle.</p><p>Such focus caused her to jolt when she heard a loud ring of a phone. She turned to look at the phone to see Oliver’s face appear on the screen. Knowing very well that he only called when things were important, she picked up.</p><p>“Oliver?”</p><p>“Hey” She looked for any clues about the reason for his call just by his voice, he didn't sound sad or worried or hurried. He actually sounded pretty relaxed. Her heartbeat was caught in her throat though, why would he be calling if not for something important?</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah” she could tell he was smiling from the phone, his voice let her know he was up to no good though.</p><p>“Yeah I was just calling to say…<em>hello”</em></p><p>Laurel felt a rising joy from her heart to her whole face as it exploded with a red colour. She bit her lip at the intent of putting away the forming smile on her face, she failed. Oliver heard her small chuckle through the phone and he smiled.</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t wait to get to the apartment”</em>
</p><p>She had found that quite charming, that was until she realised he had the intention to do it every night. Every night he would call and just say hello. She appreciated that, but sometimes his time wasn’t really perfect.</p><p>She was once in the shower, her phone rang as it lied on the sink, she would have ignored the call, except she knew she could afford no such luxury, because she never knew, Oliver might actually be calling because something happened.</p><p>Yet not that time, she rolled her eyes when he started laughing and hang up. She had almost tripped and she wet the whole bathroom, just to pick up his call.</p><p>Another time she was in a movie theatre with Thea, its not something she did often but she would take up on the opportunity from time to time.</p><p>Everyone started shushing her and she was forced to exit the place, just to hear him say hello. Once again.</p><p>The very same thing kept happening, she would either be sleeping, or eating, or even exercising, and all he would say was</p><p>“hello”</p><p>“I can’t wait to get to the apartment”</p><p>Apart from that though, everything was going fine.</p><p>They all had arrangements and chores, Oliver cooked, did the shopping and all the handy work, while Laurel and Thea took care of everything else. There always were spare hours where none would have anything to do and they gathered in the living room, it would always be on the afternoons.</p><p>Laurel would be on her desk, sipping her tea and reading the news or a book, Thea would be trying to draw or scrolling around social media while she lied on the couch. And as for Oliver, he’d just sit there and observe, hours like those were quiet, peaceful. He loved the environment, whether it was raining or sunny, cold or hot, he loved the peace being in that room brought him. A couple of times he even fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p>The amount of joy that brought to Laurel was unmeasurable. She would lift her gaze from her book to the couch, Oliver’s intertwined hands lied on his stomach as his head rested on the couch, his eyes were closed, deep asleep with a smile.</p><p>She would always take a deep breath and take it all in. That perfect hour in the afternoon.</p><p>To say that Oliver had gotten better was an understatement, Laurel had spent years looking at him while he struggled, he’d be sad all the time, brooding. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she knew that must have been tiring.</p><p>All she ever wanted to do was to offer him help in carrying that weight, maybe that way he’d finally smile.</p><p>And now, he just couldn’t stop smiling. So many more special traits came with that smile. His charm was her favourite though.</p><p>She would spot him talking to random strangers when they went out, and for some reason, the strangers would always be grinning with him. He would light up a room every time he entered.</p><p>That was something the old him would do, make people’s lives be better even if just for a millisecond. That was the Oliver Queen she knew.</p><p>That was the Oliver Queen <em>she loved</em>.</p><p>Thea had noticed that too, and she loved that. It was true he kept teasing and annoying her, and it was true he did some things that made her want to slap him. But she actually loved having him around, they would hug more often and they would laugh like never before. And finally, after long years, she actually felt like she had a brother. She knew that because she would spend hours cursing his name and at that same time thanking every God out there that he was there. She knew only siblings had that kind of relationship.</p><p>Everything was perfect for the three roommates. … Until Felicity decided to make a move. </p><p>Oliver wore a big smile as he told Thea about what had happened, he and Felicity had been on the bunker when she leaned in for a kiss. And he kissed her back happily. Thea’s eyes widened when he mentioned him and Felicity doing so much more than just kissing and she stopped him right there.</p><p>“Where is this headed?”</p><p>A question that haunted him for weeks, where was that headed?</p><p>Felicity acted like nothing had happened and that bothered Oliver, she had been the one to make the move, and she pretended like she hadn’t.</p><p>An angry Oliver wasn’t anything anyone would ever want to deal with, and suddenly, that was what he was, he was moody, complaining about nonsense and getting on Thea’s nerves once again, Laurel had told her to leave him alone, he had been so excited when she kissed him, and then she just ignored him, Laurel knew how much that hurt.</p><p>It all changed on one October night, Oliver, Laurel and Thea all ate quietly, sensing his anger from miles away. “Ollie, this really can’t keep going on, let us help you” Laurel spoke first. Oliver just shook his head.</p><p>“How could you help me? She doesn’t love me”</p><p>Laurel let out a sigh. “You’re so angry and blind you are poisoning your own mind Oliver, you know damn well Felicity loves you endlessly, but if that’s what you want to believe then fine”</p><p>“Then what else is there? Why won’t she be with me?”</p><p>“We wish we knew, really, you know who knows though? HER. So why don't you go ask her?” Thea spoke louder than she would have liked, but she made her point straight. Oliver listened to her words and stood up in the middle of dinner, he didn’t bother to say anything he just took his jacket and left the apartment.</p><p>“Does this mean I have to was the dishes?” Thea turned to look at Laurel, Laurel’s annoyed expression turned into an amused smile. “Yep”</p><p>Oliver walked through the streets with determination, he knew exactly what he wanted, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He stopped on a flower shop and then bought some strawberries and melted chocolate, he knew he’d need something else to further convince Felicity, what better than chocolate covered strawberries?</p><p>His heart was beating rapidly as his fist came to knock on the door of the loft, a door which was opened after long seconds.</p><p>Felicity’s frown came after catching sight of him, she was in a robe, covering herself.</p><p>“Is this a bad time?”</p><p>“For what?” Felicity always talked in a hurried and quick tone, but this time it was even faster. Which confused Oliver even more.</p><p>“I wanted to talk” Felicity took a deep breath while she studied his complexion, he looked a bit desperate, but he was holding flowers and a grocery bag, her heart fell to his knees. He definitely looked like those guys who asked for second chances.</p><p>“Oliver, the very last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, so let me stop you right there, I know what this is about, I kissed you and then I pretended like nothing had happened, the truth is that… that when I kissed you I was feeling confused, there was a guy who was asking me out and being all charming, and I like him, but I just couldn’t get myself to go out with him, you were holding me back”</p><p>“So you kissed me”</p><p>“I kissed you because I felt like I was falling out of control and I wanted to go back to what’s normal for me, I wanted some stability, but I realised that was a mistake, I know I shouldn’t have ignored you completely but, but I can’t go back to you Oliver, no matter how much I want to”</p><p>“Why not?” Oliver’s desperate eyes would tear her soul apart in seconds.</p><p>“Because you don't trust me”</p><p>Oliver suddenly felt his eyes go wide. “What?”</p><p>“You don't trust me enough, to let me in” Oliver could sense her pain in her words, but he didn't understand where it all came from.</p><p>“Felicity what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Ivy Town, you were perfect Oliver, for so long I had dreamed about that, I spent years, crushing on you, watching you love other women and <em>wishing, </em>to be one of them. And then I finally got it, you were… <em>perfect. </em>My very own Prince Charming”</p><p>Oliver tightened his lips trying not to cry at her words.</p><p>“But I think… you and I both know, you are <em>no </em>Prince Charming.”</p><p>Oliver looked away from her glossy eyes.</p><p>“you became perfect, you, once again, put on a mask, because you are too afraid to be who you really are when you’re around me. You’re afraid to make mistakes or to mess things up. Because you don't <em>believe I’ll stick around if you fail!</em>.”</p><p>Oliver tried to deny it, but it was true. He had spent all those months in Ivy Town trying to be the perfect boyfriend, perfect guy. It was safe to say he didn't recognize himself by the end of the first month.</p><p>“Oliver, how <em>genuine </em>can our love be, if you feel the need to disguise yourself just so I wouldn’t run away?”</p><p>He felt his stomach tighten just as if he had received a punch to the gut.</p><p>“Im sorry I broke up wit you the way I did, and I’m sorry I never gave you an explanation, but I had just been so sure of my decision.”Felicity sighed.</p><p>“I made my decision based on a feeling and I regretted it almost immediately, believe me I did, but then the whole thing with William happened and then Laurel got stabbed, and still, I went looking for you, I went after you again because I love you and I wanted you back. I went <em>back for you</em>, Only to discover that you don't hide yourself when you’re around people like Laurel and Thea, I saw how independent you are when you’re around them, its like you’re <em>free,</em> perhaps its because they’ve known you their whole life, or maybe it is because they’ve proved they won’t run away after your many mistakes, something you didn't give me a chance to do!”</p><p>“Yes I did Felicity! I gave you a chance, and you don't know about it, but… but when we were with Barry, dealing with Vandal Savage, when I found out about William, I told you! I told you and you broke up with me because of it!!” Felicity frowned.</p><p>“Of course you don't remember that because Barry traveled back in time and changed everything, but my point is, you did run away. We didn't get the chance to see it this time, but, can you honestly tell me, that If we had been together, and you had found out about William, you wouldn’t have broken up with me?”</p><p>She was at a loss of words, she remembered how angry she had been when she found out, and something told her she would have been even angrier if they were together at the time.</p><p>“If you already know that I’d run away, then why do you keep coming back to me?”</p><p>“Because I love you, and because I… I believe I can be better, I believe I can change, and that I can one day be the man you won’t run away from”</p><p>“Which brings me back to my question, how true, or how worthy, can <em>our love</em> be, if you feel the need to become someone else when you’re around me?”</p><p>Oliver choked on his next words and lowered his head in defeat. Felicity wiped away her tear.</p><p>“I like to believe that I’ll stick with you throughout anything and everything, but you don't seem to believe that about me, and I could spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that I would, but I think, we both deserve better than that, you deserve the freedom to be with someone you trust enough to be a flawed person, someone that doesn’t make you feel the need to alter who you really are and I, I believe I deserve someone who trusts me enough, to feel <em>free </em>around me.”</p><p>“And due to that… you went out with the guy?” Oliver asked, afraid of the answer.</p><p>“His name is Billy Malone, he’s a cop, really great guy, you’d like him” Oliver nodded and turned around immediately.</p><p>“Trust me, This is for the best Oliver”</p><p>He shook his head and just walked away without uttering one more word. Felicity had moved on.</p><p>His mind wandered off while his feet took reign of his body, he didn’t even think about his path, he thought about Felicity, he thought about Ivy Town, and how perfect it all had been, so perfect it almost seemed… unreal.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Laurel and Thea, the two women had moved to the couch, Laurel clutched a bag of popcorn while Thea filled her mouth with ice cream, this always bothered Oliver, he dedicated time in cooking a full nutritious meal only for them to go back to junk food minutes later, but he didn’t pay attention to that this time.</p><p>Laurel and Thea wore a frown while they stared at his blank expression.</p><p>“She has a boyfriend” were the only words that came out of his mouth. Laurel wasted no time in turning to look at a wincing Thea, and in a beat of a second, both were moving and making way for him in the couch. Oliver collapsed to it, a long sigh escaped his lips.</p><p>Laurel’s hand connected to his forearm, he turned to look at her, he was always mesmerised by her eyes, how she could transmit her emotions through them and now all they showed was support, empathy, they allowed him to believe, that even when everything seemed awful as hell, there would always be beautiful things in this world.</p><p>Then he felt Thea’s pat on his chest and a slight shake of his shoulder. He allowed himself to smile, he knew he was supposed to be sad, but there was once a time where he had none of this, there was a time where he was all alone, and these two made sure that never happened again.</p><p>“I probably looked like a fool, with flowers and strawberries, what was I thinking?” Oliver sighed. “Oh don't worry, the strawberries won’t go to waste” Laurel reassured him already reaching out for the strawberries and chocolate. Oliver chuckled and they all went back to the silence. Thea took some strawberries as well while she kept hugging Oliver.</p><p>“So, if Felicity moved on, then does that mean I should too?”</p><p>“Do you want to?” Laurel asked, he only nodded. “More than anything”</p><p>“Then you know your answer”</p><p>It surprised Oliver when none of them asked for an explanation, nobody seemed to care about Felicity’s reasons, they just hugged him.</p><p>He wanted to move on, to be able to have his life again, to not be stuck chasing and waiting for her. He <em>had </em>to move on.</p><p>He had an idea of a dream life, one where he had his own place, of him coming back to his home after a run, and run into a woman’s arms. Or him coming home after work, or after his activities as the Green Arrow and be able to call out ‘I’m home!’ to a woman he would one day call his wife, his all.</p><p>All he wanted, was to come home to a woman he loved and that made him feel loved.A dream of him living a life he didn’t have to hate, the past months in Laurel and Thea’s apartment had taught him that.</p><p>He knew moving on meant moving out as well, if he was going to build an amazing new life, he’d need a place of his own. Thea once again took him apartment hunting. So November became the longest month, the man simply could not settle for an apartment.</p><p>In every apartment, he would close his eyes and picture the life he wanted, he didn't have a clear picture of who the woman could be, he always tried not to picture Felicity, so he just pictured a warm beautiful smile and a gentle touch. That is what he loved the most in his women after all, the way those things made him feel. So safe, and warm, in peace.</p><p>“This one really has to be it” The real estate agent whispered while he made his way towards the master bedroom. “May the lord hear you” Thea replied to his comment, the poor man had just spent weeks showing apartments. He was growing rather desperate.</p><p>“I love this apartment” Oliver commented, both Thea and the agent widened their eyes and turned to look at him.</p><p>“<em>Love </em>is a strong word” The agent commented, “love is a good word. Hopeful word” Thea added.</p><p>They both saw how Oliver took a deep breath and shut his eyes, Thea bit her inner cheeks, nervous about what was to come, the agent looked like he was holding his breath.</p><p>“Nope, sorry, this ain't it” Oliver’s words came like punches in the gut for the two. The agent didn't even look surprised, now he just looked disappointed. “Its missing something”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Something, warm, you know, like a fireplace that I could light up with candles”</p><p>“Jesus Christ Oliver you’re literally trying to replicate Laurel’s apartment, how about, you give us a few bucks, me and Laurel buy a penthouse on top of the city like we always dreamed about and you can stay in Laurel’s apartment” Thea complained. </p><p>“Im not kicking you guys out of your apartment. No Im sure I can find a good enough apartment, let's just keep looking” The agent pressed his lips together. “Im afraid this was all I had for today, and, the holidays are coming up Im taking a trip with the wife”</p><p>“Its November” Oliver frowned.</p><p>“Long vacation” the man nodded.</p><p>“Well then I guess I’ll see you next year”</p><p>Oliver walked out of the apartment, Thea saw him leave and reached out for the the real estate agent.</p><p>“He’s never going to like any house you know” The man nodded. “I know, I came to that conclusion by the third perfect house that he rejected.”</p><p>“Have you got any explanation for it?” Thea questioned crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I believe that I do, your brother doesn’t strike me as the materialistic kind” Thea shook her head. “He isn’t, trust me, he’ll settle for anything”</p><p>“But he isn’t settling for anything I show him” The man assured more than questioned. “It has come to my attention that he doesn’t want to leave wherever he lives right now”</p><p>“I- I know that, because he doesn’t want to be alone, why do you think he closes his eyes every time? He begins imagining himself living some sort of happy life <em>with </em>other people.”</p><p>“What people?” The man frowned.</p><p>“I don't know, maybe a wife?”</p><p>The man’s eyes widened. Thea saw him fall into a realisation.</p><p>“Do you think that maybe, the problem, doesn’t lie in the apartment, but in the vision?” Thea raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“What if he is imagining the wrong people?” Thea leaned in closer to the man as he kept questioning everything.</p><p>“You’re up to something here” She commented nodding.</p><p>“I know, from my own experience with the wife, that a house is only house, yet with her by my side, and now my children of course, it becomes a home” Thea smiled at that. “Now, if only we knew who was the right one then we could get her to come with him, she has to like the apartment of course, and if its perfect for her, <em>then it’ll be perfect for him.”</em></p><p>“I think I can help with that” Thea admitted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's not much to say about this one except that there's a bit of angst and there'll be more to come, but there's nothing that should worry you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November was a good month for Oliver, working with Laurel in the office was a big pro in his life, Laurel would stare at him amused, still not able to believe he had grown into becoming the mayor, it was obvious that he made some mistakes, and he sometimes didn't really know how things worked at the office, and Laurel would always be the one to help. He smiled charmingly every time she rolled her eyes over his teasing, he actually enjoyed his job, despite the difficulties, he had the right company, with Laurel as DA, Thea as deputy mayor, Quentin as police captain.</p><p>Although there had been a week were things were tense between them, some people at the office had complained about Laurel doing pro bono trials for her old clients, Oliver had just smiled. “Thats Laurel Lance for ya”</p><p>Nobody found that amusing, and he was forced to stop her. Laurel understood, she was a bit annoyed but she understood. So she talked to him a little less that week.</p><p>On his other job, Felicity and him barely talked, John hated the awkwardness of the situation, he was glad when Felicity brought up the idea of recruiting new members. Oliver hadn’t liked it much, but he ended up opening up to the possibility. By the end of the month he had a team of new members to train and turn into heroes.</p><p>November concluded with a great closure, they celebrated Laurel’s birthday in a simple yet fulfilling manner, and then Thanksgiving had been a huge success. Oliver spent the whole day cooking while Laurel and Thea narrated the football game to him.</p><p>He had never laughed so hard, the thing was, Laurel nor Thea understood a thing of what they were saying or watching.</p><p>By December things started getting a little tougher though, there was man killing with throwing stars and resembling the Green Arrow, not only that but Barry had shown up and claimed they were getting invaded by aliens, which he later confirmed when he saw one face to face. And that is when all hell broke loose, it all started when they put him in a fake reality, a dream world.</p><p>He remembered the feeling of running through the bushes with zero worry or trace of pain, it had just been him running freely through fresh air. But the best thing was the feeling of entering home, with a smile on his face he greeted the workers and headed straight to his room.</p><p>He found himself running even faster than on his run, perhaps because he was so eager to find her. His fiancee. The one thing he hated about his morning runs though, were how early they were, and how he didn't get a chance to kiss her before going on, he had tried once, to give her a kiss before stepping off the bed, but he had woken her up, and he had to deal with grumpy Laurel the whole day.</p><p>He made it a habit to step off the bed carefully and then into her arms after the run, that’s the first thing he’d do, go to her, wherever she were, if she was in the kitchen, if she was showering, if she was in the toilet, he’d always go straight to her.</p><p>So now, he looked around their room to find she wasn’t there, which led him to their bathroom, the sound of the shower made him smile. He had quietly removed his shirt and pants and tossed them to the side, a scared squeak left Laurel’s lips once she saw the glass doors of the shower open.</p><p>“Ollie!” She pushed back the wet hair from her face and looked at him in awe.</p><p>Oliver only laughed. “You showering?”</p><p>“No Im doing laundry” her sarcastic tone brought an even wider smile to his face.</p><p>“May I join you?”</p><p>Laurel had to bite her lip to stop the growing smile on her face. “Why do you even ask?” Oliver felt her arm wrap around his neck and she pulled him under the water. Their lips connected to each other’s while they pulled each other closer. And they only separated to be able to breathe. He began tracing her jawline with soft kisses until he reached her neck as she smiled out of pure joy.</p><p>His favourite part of the day was the morning, not only because he got to make out and cuddle with his fiancé, but he also got to eat a delicious breakfast with the people he loved the most. Normally it would be just him and Laurel, but with the wedding coming up, he found his house inhabited by his beloved family. The manor was sure big enough to fit all those people.</p><p>He made his way down to the set up table where he found his father sitting reading the newspaper. “Good morning Champ, you look chirpy today”</p><p>Oliver smiled at his dad while he poured himself some coffee. “He must have gotten some great sleep” Moira spoke from besides Robert.</p><p>“I did” Oliver affirmed.</p><p>He turned towards the kitchen where Thea and Laurel stood talking as they prepared their plates. Oliver stared at them while they made their way towards the set up table.</p><p>“Here you go Moira” Laurel set a glass of orange juice before her soon to be mother in law. “Oh thank you dear” Moira smiled towards Laurel, Laurel gave Oliver a peck on the cheek and handed him a set up plate of food. “Double bacon” Laurel whispered and made him laugh, she just knew how much he loved his bacon. “I love you” the words always came out so naturally.</p><p>She sat next to Thea on the table and resumed into whatever conversation they were having before, except this time they were filling Moira in while Robert gave them a confused look.</p><p>Oliver sat down next to Robert and observed the three most important women on his life gossiping about something he didn't understand. He saw Moira treat Laurel like a daughter, Laurel treat Moira like a mother, Moira had long ago asked for Laurel to call her Moira instead of Mrs. Queen, and although it took her some time, she finally got used to saying it.</p><p>“Can you imagine, some day in the near future, this table is going to be full of children” Robert spoke up, “Robert lets not make them feel as if they have to have children just because they’re getting married, some people simply just... don't want children” Moira spoke against all her desires, she would want a grandchild more than anything in the world.</p><p>Oliver and Laurel looked at each other, there was a time where that would have been an awkward conversation. Moira had learned that when she brought it up right after they moved in together and before they got engaged, Laurel had blushed and Oliver didnt speak all day, Except this time, the future was certain, tomorrow they’d get married, and nothing scared them anymore. Laurel simply smiled, Oliver felt his heart jolt.</p><p>Moira almost shrieked looking at Laurel.</p><p>“Oh my God, are you serious?” Thea asked excitedly. Laurel shrugged as her hand had reached out to hold Oliver’s. Oliver gave her a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Some day” Oliver assured looking at his parents. Everyone cheered in excitement, Moira hugged Laurel and Robert gave Oliver a look, the kind of look every child wished to see upon their father’s face, that of pride.</p><p>His whole life he had fought for this, fought to make his father proud, to make his mother happy, fought to have a good relationship with Thea, and fought to have the woman he loved the most by his side.</p><p>
  <em>This was his dream.</em>
  
</p><p>And it was all fake.</p><p>He had felt his heart literally break when he realised it was all fake. An angry scream had escaped when no one saw. Why couldn’t he have a good life like this? He knew he had to leave, to save the world, and to keep living. But it still was the hardest thing to do. Saying goodbye to this Laurel was a challenge, he knew she was a fake one, yet he felt as if he owed her an explanation, he just couldn’t stand the look on her face, that look she has when she has been hurt, he recited the very same excuse he had given himself for the past years. <em>“You’ve always deserved better”</em></p><p>That is what he believed. What he always believed, and it was the only thing that stopped him from giving in to her. She deserved better.</p><p>His heart ached as he brought himself to say the three little words he wished he could say in the real world.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>After waking up from the dream world, nothing had ever been the same again. The first time he saw Laurel after, he had struggled with temptation, in the dream world he would see her and immediately take her into his arms, but she wasn’t his fiancé in the real world. She had frowned at his behaviour, he would barely talk to her or even look at her, and yet, he never stopped calling. Just to say hello. </p><p>He and Thea had agreed not to tell her about the dream world. But Thea would often catch him staring at her when she wasn’t looking. And she knew exactly what he’d be thinking. Her mind always went to that previous conversation with Oliver, where he admitted he loved Laurel.</p><p>Which was what justified all the looks and the soft gestures he always gave her, he loved her. He used the same excuse.</p><p>Every time he did something crazy for her, every time he lingered a little longer when he she hugged him, or every time he breathed her scent and felt that beautiful feeling of warmth and comfort. He told himself, I love her, but Thea had come to wonder if that was enough.</p><p>“Are you in love?” Thea had just let the question slip out, there was no context. Oliver was just staring at her. Thea had her doubts of course, and she knew she’d need to find the answer before Mr. Dunphy came back and told her he had more apartments to show Oliver. She knew there was only one way to clear the confusion, to face Oliver.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Thea’s eyes had widened at his response, she stared at him like that waiting for him to elaborate.</p><p>“That Im still in love with Felicity?”</p><p>The words caught her off guard, there wasn’t any sense in them, he had spent months moving on from her, he had just come back from a reality where he saw his dream life and it wasn’t with Felicity, and yet, he was still in love with her.</p><p>“No, its not obvious, I hadn’t even noticed at all actually” there was a truth in her words that worried her, if he claimed to be so in love, then why wouldn’t he show it in the least.</p><p>“How in love?” Oliver shrugged, Thea was forced to sit there and listen to him speak about Felicity, hearing him say how funny she was, how she made him happy, she heard him say how perfect everything had been with her.</p><p>Thea had no explanation for the situation, she had been convinced Oliver had moved on, she saw him be the best version of a brother she thought she had lost, all without Felicity, she wasn’t sure Felicity was what he saw she was, Oliver claimed Felicity made him happy, and perhaps she had, but all these months, he seemed… <em>happier.</em></p><p>She didn't know if there was anything greater than happiness, if Felicity made him happy, then there could be nothing greater.</p><p>“She’s perfect” Oliver finished his monologue about Felicity, Thea had never heard so many adjectives in a description, like evidence for a claim, why would he need so many words?</p><p>“Who are you trying to convince?”</p><p>Oliver had stayed quiet. He really thought of every single reason why he loved Felicity, who was he trying to convince?</p><p>Overthinking had always been a problem for Thea, so she decided not to. She could have found a deeper meaning to everything Oliver did in that conversation but she really didn't want to, she wanted to keep things simple. Oliver was being taught by everyone to be open and speak freely, and finally he did, he spoke freely about how much he loved Felicity, she wasn’t sure if she could see the love in his eyes or the spark or whatever people called it, but she decided to believe them, she decided to believe in the words.</p><p>Laurel had interrupted them in the middle of their private conversation and both of them stood quiet, which once again, confused Laurel.</p><p>She had had enough of the mystery that was not knowing what the hell was going on with Oliver and Thea, she feared she might feel the need of confrontation.</p><p>But thankfully, Oliver barely spent any time in the apartment for the next week, they had finally gotten a lead on the throwing star killer, apparently he was the son of one of Oliver’s victims from the past, and he had an agenda.</p><p>Laurel was busy as the DA, mostly because she had to cover everything that lacked doing while Oliver was absent, and he was absent a lot in the past days. And while She appreciated the distraction, she also hated it, it didn't give her time to sit Oliver down and face him, for now he was so much more than avoiding her, he was brooding, sad looks displayed on his face, puppy eyes would greet her in the office, she could tell by the way he walked, the way he talked, that the progress he had been having, was now gone, this Prometheus must have really done a number on him she thought, Laurel wanted nothing more than to talk to him and maybe bring him back, Especially with Christmas just around the corner.</p><p>All she knew was that one day Oliver didn't come back to the apartment. She and Thea had been extremely worried, worried enough to call Felicity, and Felicity didn't respond.They called John, he didn't respond either.They would have gone as far as going to the bunker to check if everything was alright until Laurel found a little note in the kitchen. Her heart stopped while she brought herself to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Laurel and Thea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t thank you enough for your hospitality and generosity these past few months. Ive had some of the best nights of my life inside those walls, and it was all because of you. I love you both. But Im afraid the time has come for me to say goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ps. Try not to be too excited Speedy, and Laurel, I promise to keep calling.</em>
</p><p>Laurel smiled sadly down at the letter, Thea looked confused, she had wanted him to leave for a good while now, and he agreed, because they both knew he was ready to start a new life, yet now, she could tell he wasn’t okay, and he wasn’t doing it for the right reasons anymore.</p><p>“He wasn’t ready” Laurel’s words came out of her mouth in a hurry.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Thea, he has rejected every opportunity he has had at moving out for the past months, and then suddenly he just leaves? Without settling for an apartment first? Thea. He wasn’t ready to leave”</p><p>“Then why would he?”</p><p>Laurel gulped once the realisation hit her, she knew there only ever was one reason why Oliver would ever do something, if he believed it would benefit the other person more.</p><p>“Look Laurel Im sure you’re right, but maybe we should give him some space, let him come back to us” Laurel had appeared conflicted, Thea rubbed her arm and gave her a reassuring nod.</p><p>“He always comes back”</p><p>Except this time he didn't, almost 5 days went by, Laurel would see Oliver at the office and he would keep calling, obviously sounding more and more down every time, Laurel would always try to ask what was going on and he’d hang up, but at least she knew he was alive and breathing.</p><p>It was the evening of the 24th of December when Laurel returned from the office to find only Thea in the apartment, and that was it for her. Once she caught sight of the Oliver-less apartment she did a full 180 and headed out the door, not even putting on a coat. Something she’d regret of course, as she made her way through the snowy streets of Star city and towards the bunker.</p><p>It was Christmas Eve and the whole city was lit up and decorated, that would always make Laurel happy, but right now she could have given less of a damn. Her long boots left footprints in the snow.</p><p>Oliver had been sitting on the darkness all alone, he barely even bothered to turn on the lights anymore. Some sunlight did enter though, enough to light up the picture he held in between his thumb and index.</p><p>
  <em>“In case you ever lose you way again”</em>
</p><p>Her words still echoed on his head, he had taken the picture and kept it in his wallet, little did anyone know he’d look at it almost every day since that night in the hospital, with each glance he would get motivation to be better, and he had been better, the past month had been some of his best. He had felt himself rising, and yet now he was falling again.</p><p>He felt as cold and lonely as he had felt in the island, holding on to that photo for dear life, it was the only thing that gave him comfort. No amount of messages from Felicity telling him it was okay, or how many pep talks John gave him, he only managed to feel okay, when he looked at the photo. Just like in that damn island, and He didn't understand why, he wasn’t stranded anymore, he wasn’t all alone, there were people around, he wasn’t alone. Why the hell didn't it feel like it though?</p><p>His whole body tensed when he heard the elevator ding, the dark room was lit up by the lights of the elevator, and in the middle stood a silhouette he knew inch by inch. He observed her walk gracefully towards him. Oliver hid the photo in his pocket before standing up.</p><p>Laurel entered the room with her arms wrapped around herself. Oliver was ashamed to even look at her in the eye, he knew he wouldn’t stand to be able to look at her disappointment. She lacked that look of course, Laurel could never, and for some reason, he believed she could. Maybe she had <em>finally</em> given up on him.</p><p>“You were out without a jacket?” His horse voice worried Laurel, he sounded even more depressed than what he had been before moving in.</p><p>“Yeah stupid little me didn't even think about how damn cold it would be outside” her words came out quickly while she let out a shiver. Oliver noticed the lack of anger or disappointment in her voice, so he relaxed slightly.</p><p>“You want my jacket?” Oliver extended his hand with his jacket and Laurel took it gladly. Oliver saw it wrap around her frame and he gave her a small smile.</p><p>They both stood in silence for a few seconds. Oliver didn't know what to say to her, and Laurel tried to read him, she was sure something was wrong. But she couldn’t really tell what.</p><p>“What are you doing here Laurel?” His question was sharp and had a cold tone, Laurel ignored such a fact and just shrugged.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you”</p><p>“I don't want to talk” Oliver sat back into his chair and let out a long sigh, she sat on the couch in front of him and stayed silent. She had learned this trick with him after years of experience, to just sit there, to show him she was there. And let him talk when he felt ready.</p><p>“I killed Felicity’s boyfriend” Laurel’s eyebrows raised, that definitely wasn’t what she was expecting. “This prometheus… he, he disguised him into himself and fooled me, pushed me to kill him… and I did. I killed him Laurel, I had just met the man”</p><p>Laurel simply leaned in closer.</p><p>“He was trying to prove to me that I… infect everyone I come into contact with. That everything I touch dies” Oliver’s head began to shake in disappointment.</p><p>“I hurt Felicity” Laurel kept staring straight into his eyes. “And I will keep hurting her, and John, and Thea and you, I am doomed to forever cast a shadow over the people that I love”</p><p>Oliver’s teary eyes connected with her concerned ones. He shouldn’t have been surprised that he didn't find judgmental eyes, even after his revelation, this was Laurel, he knew her enough to know she wouldn’t judge. But he had so little faith in himself that he actually expected her to.</p><p>“Im sorry Laurel, for everything, you were happy once, and I took that from you. I ruined your life. I couldn’t keep doing it, I can’t keep hurting you. I need you to go”</p><p>Laurel took a deep breath before moving to seat even closer. His hands came to cover his face. “I need to get as far away from you as possible”</p><p>Laurel’s hand came to cup his cheeks, she raised his chin so they could lock eyes. He found the very same warmth in her eyes, and for the first time in his life, wished it wouldn’t be there, maybe he’d feel better if she actually gave up on him, if she wasn’t still holding on to him.</p><p>“Please Laurel” His beg came out in the form of a broken voice. Laurel only rubbed his cheek tenderly and gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“I don't want you to leave my life Ollie” A tear rolled down his cheek and she wiped it away.</p><p>“But Ive hurt you… so many times. You don't deserve that”</p><p>Laurel smiled softly, much to Oliver’s confusion. “you have to understand, that pain can only be felt once you’ve loved, sure you’ve hurt me, but the only reason it hurt was because I loved you, now doesn’t that show there’s so much more to you than simply just hurt”</p><p>Oliver lowered his head again and that made Laurel’s heart ache, so she moved her hand to stroke the back of his head and pulled him in for a hug. He buried his head on her shoulder and allowed her to hold him.</p><p>“I really wish, you could see what I can see Ollie. I just, I wish you would see the smiles you have put on people’s faces, I wish you could see the joy of all those you’ve saved and granted a second chance at life, I really wish you could see, the way you have touched people’s hearts, enough to inspire, to follow your lead. If you could only see what I see, but your own judgement blinds you.”</p><p>“Its not my own judgement Laurel, its the truth, because none of you know what Ive done Laurel. None of you know the horrors Im capable of” Hearing him talk so badly about himself hurt her, she rested her cheek on his head to bring him and herself more warmth before squeezing him just a bit tighter.</p><p>“We don't have to. Why would someone… ever, need to know your <em>past </em>actions, they’re not what defines you, for all we know, you could have been the most horrifying monsters, but if you pulled yourself together and created something better, if you found a way to do what you do in spite of what you’ve done, then why the hell should we care? Ollie… if this prometheus, is torturing you for what you’ve done in the past, then he’s already lost, he can’t beat you, because he’s targeting a man that doesn’t exist anymore”</p><p>“And what if he does? Laurel, What If Im still him?”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“He seems to believe that” Oliver sniffled and got more comfortable still on her arms.</p><p>“What on Earth made you believe I gave a damn about what he believes?” He let out a teary chuckle and laurel smiled at him. She had been softly caressing his back, and she could feel him breathing deeply.</p><p>“I know its easier to judge yourself by your mistakes, how can it not be when we live in a world where everyone expects you to be perfect, but none of us are Ollie, this man, he has been hurt, but he chose to hurt back, you’ve been hurt, and you chose to do the total opposite. That already makes you far better, so don't let him bring you down, because once he does, then he wins. Let him do whatever he wants, and even if he does succeed and you end up falling, just know that <em>I will always be here to pick you up alright</em>?”</p><p>As the words escaped her lips, Oliver lifted himself from her shoulder and fixed his eyes on her. Laurel felt her heart skip a beat by the glow of his eyes, a spark which had been absent until now.</p><p>“Why? How?”</p><p>“Because I still believe in you Ollie”</p><p>His lips tightened, that was all it took for him to finally break apart, she saw tears start to fall, while his whole body shook with sobs. She hugged him even tighter and allowed him to cry. Feeling the tears soak the fabric of her shoulder, Oliver held on to her for dear life, just like he had held that picture. <em>The only thing that would bring him real comfort.</em></p><p>They held that position for a good time, she let him let it all out. Once he had calmed down, Laurel lifted him from her shoulder and took his face on her hands so their eyes could align.</p><p>“Lets go home okay?”</p><p>He couldn’t find the words for the woman before him, he had wondered how would he ever deserve someone like her his entire life. It was the most unbelievable thing about his existence, he really wished she wouldn’t stick by him for so long, for her own sake, but for now, he was just grateful she did.</p><p>Laurel gave him her hand and pulled him up. She escorted him out of the bunker.</p><p>“Please tell me you have a car around here” Laurel spoke once she felt the cold wave of the freezing weather, Oliver chuckled.</p><p>“Nope” he saw her remove the jacket he had given her and extend her arm to give it to him. His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” He questioned, his tone a little mad.</p><p>“Its yours, you need it, or else you’ll freeze to death” Oliver took the jacket from her hand and smiled at her, he made his way to walk behind her, Laurel rubbed her arms and felt a chill on the back of her neck she’d later recognize as his hot breath.</p><p>“I’d much rather it to be me” she felt the jacket being wrapped around her along with a warm comfort and scent. His scent. She just smiled looking to the ground and Oliver smiled behind her.</p><p>The walk towards the apartment had been a quiet one, she knew he was appreciating the beautiful ornaments and the energy of the people in the streets, many were celebrating, there were beautiful carols being sang, kids ran around with smiles on their faces, it didn't take a genius to figure out the Oliver looked at them with envy, Laurel’s hand in his served as reassurance, that he wasn’t so bad himself either, sure he wasn’t as happy and free as all these people.</p><p>But when he made his way to the apartment, entered and saw a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the windowed living room he realised he at least wasn’t alone.</p><p>He would have enjoyed the environment had his nostrils not been attacked by a disgusting burned scent, Laurel frowned at it.</p><p>Thats when Thea made her way towards the living room. “Totally forgot about the turkey I had tried to make”</p><p>Thea saw Oliver and Laurel smile widely.</p><p>“I bet you’re missing my vegetables now”</p><p>Thea rolled her eyes and Laurel laughed. They didn't manage to save the burned turkey, but thankfully none were too hungry. Oliver wasn’t really feeling like celebrating or doing anything festive. Luckily they all settled for a quiet night, they turned off the lights and sat by the couch while they stared at their lit up tree. Laurel and Oliver sipped some hot chocolate while Thea drank eggnog. They were so quiet they could hear the distance carols of the Choir going by downstairs. And slowly, Oliver felt himself relax just enough to freely shut his eyes and smile, his head came to rest on Laurel’s lap, Thea took his feet and put them on top of her while Laurel stroke his head and looked down at him.</p><p>He was mildly conscious when he felt her hand go through his hair softly, just like she had all those years before.</p><p>Thea caught sight of his little smile while he drifted to the darkness, she had never seen her brother in such peace. And it wasn’t a coincidence that that night of December, was the first night in which Oliver Queen managed to fully rest.</p><p>He woke up the next morning on an actual bed, not the inflatable one, Laurel and Thea stood over him with crossed arms. His eyes looked for the clock.</p><p>
  <em>11 AM.</em>
</p><p>“And after months… I finally did it” Laurel commented smiling. She extended her hand and Thea put money in it.</p><p>Oliver chuckled, he was surprised himself that he had actually slept for so long, especially after what Prometheus had done. But Laurel’s words had changed his perspective, so in a way she was responsible for his <em>peace</em>.</p><p>A fact that he kept in mind for a good while.</p><p>January came and Oliver went back to struggling with Prometheus, the man did everything he could to bring him down mentally, and Oliver let it sink in a couple of times, but every time he would sit down and look at Laurel’s picture.To remember the words she had spoken. He always managed to find strength and got back up.</p><p>The team he worked with was going great, he was actually starting to like them. Felicity and him had finally worked up their issues and they could stand being in the same room without creating a tense and awkward environment.</p><p>Thea was the one struggling the most though, the real estate agent had contacted her, told her he had new apartments to show, and that he would appreciate if she found the one that could help.</p><p>Her last private conversation with Ollie had revealed how madly in love he was with Felicity, and although Thea hadn’t been too convinced, she decided to follow the plan, she called Felicity into her apartment and now both women sat on the living room sipping Tea.</p><p>“I hope you don't mind if we get personal. About you and my brother” Thea wasted no time and decided to be direct.</p><p>“Can I ask you about your time in Ivy Town? Oliver claimed to have been happy there”</p><p>“Oh yeah, he was happy” Thea nodded waiting for Felicity to continue. “He was happy but he wasn’t exactly… himself”</p><p>“I see, and is that why you broke up with him?</p><p>“I suppose you could say so, yes”</p><p>Thea narrowed her eyes and stared at Felicity. “You feel like he doesn’t trust you?”</p><p>Felicity had affirmed that before taking a large gulp of tea.</p><p>“But if he was willing, would you give him a second chance? I mean that’s what past relationships are for aren’t they? To learn from the mistakes, do you not reckon that if you got back together, he wouldn’t repeat the same mistakes?”</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>“And would <em>you </em>be willing to get back together with him?” Thea didn't think what she was doing was right, but she was tired, tired of depending on signs. If signs were the lead she followed, God knows Felicity wouldn’t be the one she’d be questioning.</p><p>“It- its complicated Thea. Of course I want him, and Im sure he’s made you believe he wants me too, but-.”</p><p>“Why but?”</p><p>“Thea” Both Felicity and Thea were interrupted by another voice that stood in the arch of the living room.</p><p>“Oh Laurel hi” Thea smiled. Laurel had her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. Felicity smiled shyly at her.</p><p>“Felicity its great to have you here, but Im afraid Thea and I had an engagement we must attend at the office and we’re already late” Laurel spoke through gritted teeth towards Thea.</p><p>“Oh well then, I’ll get out of your way” Felicity replied taking her stuff and flashing a smile to both women.</p><p>“But you do agree to the deal right?” Thea questioned referring to the apartment showing appointment.</p><p>“Sure, Oliver will have a new apartment and will be out of your hair in no time” Felicity assured before disappearing through the door. Laurel stared at Thea who pursed her lips while they waited for there not to be any signs of Felicity.</p><p>Thea knew Laurel’s look didn't mean anything good.</p><p>“You’re mad”</p><p>“Are you crazy? Thea you’re literally begging Felicity to get back together with Oliver!”</p><p>“Don't you see Laurel? This is the only way for Oliver to find his happiness, he wants to be with Felicity as badly as he wants to find a perfect apartment, he doesn’t know that the perfect apartment depends on Felicity though, because any apartment where he can picture them together, where he can picture himself happy, will be the perfect one. Im helping him Laurel”</p><p>“By practically shoving Felicity under his nose?”</p><p>“By introducing him to the opportunity of what can be!” Thea lifted herself off the couch and Laurel moved her arms to her sides.</p><p>“Its wrong Thea! To put people together just for your own liking”</p><p>“my own liking? Laurel this isn’t for me! Alright, Im not jumping up at down at the possibility of Felicity becoming my sister in law, I have my opinions about the woman that deserves to be with my brother, but my opinion, and my desires, don't matter. The only thing that matters is that Oliver loves <em>her. </em>That he wants her.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Laurel’s voice came out shaky.</p><p>“Because he’s told me multiple times! I have had to sit and listen to him talk about how perfect she is and how amazing, and I chose to believe him. And by asking Felicity here, I have come to prove that they both love each other endlessly and that they are not together because-.”</p><p>“Because there must be a reason Thea! There is a reason none of them are fighting for each other, they let each other go long ago, and they have moved on! There is a reason why they stopped fighting!”</p><p>“Because they’re stupid”</p><p>“You know damn well that isn’t the case” Thea sighed looking to the ground.</p><p>“it is not your job to play matchmaker, it is not up to you to decide who is the woman that’s suddenly going to convince Oliver to buy an apartment, it is his job, he is the one who has to decide!”</p><p>“He has decided Laurel! He told me, he wants Felicity!” Thea shouted this time, only for Laurel to shout even louder.</p><p>“Then why doesn’t <em>he </em>fight for her? Why are <em>you</em> the one fighting for them?”</p><p>“I d- I don't know” Thea gave in. She shook her head in desperation. “I don't understand him, okay? I don’t. I want to help him but I don't know how, I see the way he acts, which differs to the way he speaks, and I don't know what to believe, hell I don't think he knows either! All I know, is that he was happy… and what is greater happiness Laurel? All I know is that Felicity can make him happy”</p><p>“But why just Felicity?”</p><p>“<em>Because there’s nobody else</em>!”</p><p>Both women stood before each other breathing heavily. Their chests heaved as air entered their lungs. Laurel had a knot on her throat which threatened her with tears. And Thea just shook her head, never before had she been so confused about the reality of her brother. All she knew, was that Laurel looked at her like if Thea had shot her, had hurt her, there was a sorrow in her eyes she knew could only come from the deepest of all feelings. Love.</p><p>“<em>Is there</em>?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All the visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No” Thats all Laurel had managed to say, no there wasn’t anybody else for Oliver. Thea’s comment had hurt her more than she would have liked, and she hated that, she knew the young Queen meant no harm, but she couldn’t help but feel angry, even sad. She couldn’t face Thea anymore, which is why she stormed off the apartment.</p><p>And when she came back, Oliver hated the tension in the apartment, and he had no idea what was going on. He knew better than to ask though. For both women would just shrug and say nothing.</p><p>Due to the tension and the madness in the apartment, he started spending more time in the bunker. And he wasn’t the only one.</p><p>Oliver frowned as soon as he stepped off the elevator to hear an echoing sound of grunts and punches. He looked at the clock, it was way too early for Felicity or John to be here, or anyone from the recruits. He made his way towards the room where the sound came from, and was met by a surprise.</p><p>Laurel stood angrily punching the punching bag as sweat dripped over her chest.</p><p>It had been a while since he had seen her in action, and he had to admit he missed it.</p><p>“I heard about you losing that important case” Oliver spoke loudly making sure she heard him. “Thats the only explanation I can give for your torturing of the poor punching bag”</p><p>Laurel stopped the punching but didn't turn to look at him. Ever since she found out about his undying feelings for Felicity she looked at him differently, like an idiot.</p><p>She knew there were personal feelings involved which is why she had never said anything. So she only hoped for her to be able to move past it, and to do that she needed her distance, so she had been avoiding him as well.</p><p>“Its this City’s corrupt system, Im willing to bet my life somebody paid that damn jury” She spoke breathlessly as she removed the gloves from her hands.</p><p>“Wow the mayor of this city must really be a jerk then” Laurel finally turned to face him and saw his sarcastic smile.</p><p>“You know what I meant”</p><p>“I do, so now that this criminal has been set free, Im guessing its the Green Arrow’s job to bring him to justice” Laurel nodded. “Id really appreciate it”</p><p>“No problem. Me and my new team will get right on it” Laurel gave him a tight smile.</p><p>“You’re angry” Oliver observed her tight movements.</p><p>“I already told you-”</p><p>“Your lost trial isn’t what’s got you like this. It's something else” Oliver talked firmly while he grabbed a bamboo stick. “Is it me? Are you angry at me? Because you haven’t been talking to me much”</p><p>“Im not angry at you” Laurel replied coldly.</p><p>“Do you want me to move out? Because trust me Im working on it” Laurel shook her head. “Its not that” She sighed. “Im not angry”</p><p>“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Oliver was almost smirking. “Im not an idiot you know”</p><p>Laurel scoffed. “I never said you were”</p><p>“But you do <em>think</em> I am one”</p><p>“Whatever gave you that impression” Oliver shrugged at her question and began walking in circles around her.</p><p>“a very cute crinkle appears on your forehead when you’re mad. And then there’s also a judgemental look you give people, that Im sure gets you places as a lawyer, that you’ve been giving me lately”</p><p>Laurel took a deep breath.</p><p>“The deep breath indicates you’re annoyed”</p><p>She docked her head and looked at him with widened eyes.</p><p>“And the widened eyes tell me you’re not only annoyed but you’re also amazed by how stupid I am to keep annoying you”</p><p>Laurel pressed her lips together and looked to the ground.</p><p>“Your poker face doesn’t work on me Laurel”</p><p>“Would you stop doing that?” Oliver smiled when she finally snapped.</p><p>“Will you admit you’re mad at me?” He questioned and she shook her head immediately after.</p><p>He smacked her on the arm gently with the bamboo stick. Laurel gasped. “How about now?” He asked smiling.</p><p>He raised the bamboo stick to hit her again but Laurel blocked it this time.</p><p>“What the hell kind of game are you playing at?” She questioned, Oliver’s lip curled into a smile.</p><p>“Its called getting the truth out” This time Laurel smiled. “You’ll lose”</p><p>Their bodies stood on opposites sides while her arm was extended blocking the bamboo stick.</p><p>“Will I?”</p><p>Laurel continued to throw a punch he ducked easily, he grabbed another bamboo stick and tossed it to her. They stood on a fighting stance.</p><p>“So, what’d I do that got you so mad?”</p><p>Laurel didn't respond and threw a hit, Oliver blocked it, she docked when she saw an incoming hit and hit him on the back of the knee, he came down to one knee while swinging the bamboo stick to make her trip, Laurel indeed trip and fell to the ground but stood back up immediately.</p><p>“Did you get tired of the vegetables?” Oliver teased. “Or did I use all the hot water?”</p><p>“You don’t shut up that’s what you do” Laurel commented while swinging the stick, a quick dance of hitting back and forth followed right after he blocked her swing, the sticks almost made a melody while they smacked each other.</p><p>“Did I leave a dirty sock somewhere?”</p><p>Laurel laughed to this and he used her distraction as an advantage to hit her on the arm. She didn't stop laughing though. “You’re an idiot”</p><p>“Oh, we’re getting somewhere” he smiled and got in a stance again.</p><p>Laurel tricked him by pretending to aim for the arm but then quickly changed to smack him on the leg. Oliver looked at her surprised.</p><p>“You’re madder than I thought. Oh God, did I stain the couch?”</p><p>Laurel tried to take this seriously but smiles kept growing on her face. The sticks kept hitting each other. “Or perhaps, I’ve been looking at this the wrong way” he spoke in between hits and shaky breaths.</p><p>“Maybe, you don't like the idea of me moving out” Oliver blocked a hit that came stronger than ever before which ended up breaking his bamboo stick into two. He stared at the two pieces with widened eyes while Laurel breathed heavily.</p><p>“I think that just answered it”</p><p>“No, it did not” Oliver observed her put all her force into the next swing, and when he simply removed himself from the way she stumbled forwards, lucky for her he caught the stick she was holding on to strongly and turned it around which forced her to turn around around and stumble into him, he caught her and held her just inches from his face. She felt his hot breath against her face as his aquamarine blue eyes stared down at her, she could feel something rising in her chest and knew the danger of it so she broke apart from him.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Thats not why Im angry Ollie” she let out a breath.</p><p>“Did I forget to mention the way your lips purse when you lie?”</p><p>He laughed at her eye roll. “Ugh fine, I don't want you to leave”</p><p>While it wasn’t the prominent reason for her anger, it was part of it, so she played along. Oliver shouldn’t have smiled as widely as he did.</p><p>“But… I do think it's best for you if you do” Oliver nodded in acceptance.</p><p>“I know that” he admitted while they both got in a stance again. “If I don't move out I'll never get laid right?”</p><p>“Thats the first thing you could think of?” Laurel questioned disappointed, Oliver laughed and swung his bamboo stick, Laurel dodged it gracefully.</p><p>“Well you know… priorities” Laurel let out a gasp and looked at him with a shocked expression. Oliver had mischievous smile on his face he had to bite his lip to make disappear.</p><p>“Its true though” Laurel admitted, they once again got in a session of striking the sticks together, Oliver was impressed by her quick reflexes to be able to block all his fast moves.</p><p>“How disappointed must girls get when they find out you live with your sister and ex girlfriend” Laurel commented which made Oliver stop hitting.</p><p>“Is that what you think you are to me?” Laurel frowned at his hurt expression. “Well, I <em>am </em>your ex girlfriend Ollie”</p><p>“I know but” Oliver sighed. “Its not what I think about when I think about you”</p><p>“You think about me?” Laurel asked him teasingly, Oliver suddenly found himself walking into a trap. </p><p>“I-I” Laurel laughed. “Relax, Im not trying to put you in an awkward position here”</p><p>Oliver nodded nervously. “I do think about you Laurel, it’d be impossible not to… you sort of, mean a lot to me”</p><p>Laurel found herself turning nervous now. They were both red with colour, and as they noticed this, they resumed their sparring session, trying to avoid any further conversation.</p><p>Oliver’s mind had left the moment, running around his head, and by the way Laurel was clumsily missing some hits, he realised her’s was too.</p><p>Laurel knew there was no secret message in his words, of course he would think of her, she was his roommate, friend, first love, ex girlfriend, coworker and so much more. <em>It’d be impossible not to. </em>He was right, being that present in each other’s life, it was impossible not to.</p><p>“So, will Felicity be the one to move in with you?” Oliver had been so focused on his own mind, the question had come as a surprise, surprise enough to swing his arm a bit too strongly, he gasped when he felt the stick hitting Laurel’s forehead.</p><p>He stood speechless as she dropped her own stick and covered her forehead while she winced. “Ouch” was all she could say.</p><p>He dropped his sticks and moved towards her quickly his hands reaching out gently to her new injury. “Oh my God Laurel Im so sorry” he had been surprised when he found her laughing through the grimacing.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” She knew how stupid the question she asked had been, but through her million thoughts, she wanted to find out if he <em>really </em>wanted to move in with Felicity as much as Thea had mentioned. She didn't know what to make out of the outcome, all she knew was that those damn bamboo sticks stung like a bitch.</p><p>“I really don't know” Laurel replied rubbing her stinging injury.</p><p>“Im so sorry Laurel” Oliver’s thumb rubbed the back of her hand. “Its fine, it just stings” Laurel replied, he removed her hand from her forehead to look at the damage.</p><p>“Oh you have a cute little trail of blood” Oliver remarked amusingly.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t <em>feel </em>very cute”</p><p>“It is cute” Oliver smiled at her. “I’ll go get a band aid, will you be okay?”</p><p>“No, Im losing way too much blood” She spoke with a teasing tone which made Oliver giggle as he turned around to walk away, he placed a hand on his burning cheek and let out a sigh.</p><p>Laurel also found herself smiling, she looked to the floor and bit her inner cheeks to try and stop the grinning. She knew what all this meant, and she knew this couldn’t end well.</p><p>
  <em>“Well Shit”</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>So apparently, Felicity is trying to mock me, because she bought these band aids” Oliver made his way back to the main room where Laurel was, holding a little box of <em>Hello Kitty </em>band aids.</p><p>“You know, my ego, would never allow me to wear these, but since you <em>are </em>bleeding out and we don't know how much longer we have, Im afraid we have no choice” Oliver shook his head with a wince while Laurel laughed.</p><p>Laurel had observed him clean the small line of blood coming out of her forehead gently. He laughed as he put the band aid on and she rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“You can be so immature sometimes”</p><p>“I know, its part of my charm”</p><p>And at the she couldn’t disagree, she knew from past experiences, that damn charm had an effect on her. Oliver stood admiring his good work, her sparkly eyes robbed his attention though, and they now stood looking at each other.</p><p>It had been a while since he looked at her like that, she found a comfort in that.</p><p>The ping of a phone had them both breaking the eye contact, Oliver took his phone, Laurel saw his eyes widen.</p><p>“Crap I had my appointment with Mr. Dunphy and Felicity right now” Laurel tightened her lips together as she nodded.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ve got to go”</p><p>“Thats alright, go find yourself an apartment with Felicity” Oliver smiled while he gathered his things.</p><p>“I really hope this is the one” his eyes were at the gym bag he was packing.</p><p>“And why haven’t you been able to decide?” She had heard many theories from Thea, but she had never really asked him.</p><p>“I guess I haven’t found the one where I can picture it all you know, a cute apartment in which I see myself, possibly a wife, you know maybe a little pet, one which my children can play with, like I need to buy an apartment, in which I can picture having the very best things in life, big enough for a whole messy family, where I can invite you guys over for lunch, yet small enough to never lose sight of my family. It has to have an office where my wife and I can have our own desk, and we would sit facing each other, giving each other glances every once in a while. One where you can… feel the love, of a happy family.”</p><p>Laurel regretted asking the question as soon as he started speaking, the spark in his eyes was too bright to ignore. She could tell he had spent a good time dreaming about said vision, and he was excited, about the apartment he was going to goo see with Felicity. She felt her dry throat give out on her and she couldn’t speak anymore, she just smiled and waved as he left the bunker.</p><p>A long sigh escaped her lips as her teary eyes looked around the lonely bunker, at the way she stood all alone, once again.</p><p>…</p><p>Felicity hadn’t known what to expect when Thea had asked her to help Oliver find an apartment. It was clear to her that Thea wanted her and Oliver together, but she dint know how going to an apartment showing was part of the plan. She liked the idea of Oliver finally moving on from living on Laurel and Thea’s apartment towards his very own place though, so she had agreed.</p><p>She stood awkwardly next to Oliver while Mr. Dunphy opened the door to the apartment, he hadn’t said much, and they would give each other side eyes but look away fast.</p><p>The apartment was beautiful, it was a bit small but definitely big enough for two or three, it had a bohemian style to it that, based on her smile, Felicity seemed to love. The man guided them through every room.</p><p>Oliver was a hard man to read, Felicity had come to learn that in her years of knowing him, he wore a tight smile on his face, but his eyes definitely seemed to be delighted.</p><p>Mr. Dunphy had observed Felicity’s behaviour with Oliver, he had asked Thea about her, to fill him in on their history, Thea had claimed that they were each other’s true loves, well at least she repeated what Oliver told her, he could tell Thea wasn’t so convinced, and he found himself of the same page now, he didn't know if it was because they were broken up, but he knew damn well that was not the way true loves acted towards each other, he couldn’t help but notice the lack of smiles towards each other, or the fact that none stood looking at the other as if they were staring at the most beautiful masterpiece. Yet he stood quiet.</p><p>The master bedroom was beautiful, as Oliver remarked, Felicity moved on to lie on the bed after asking for permission and suddenly a whirlwind of memories came rushing through his head. All he could see was their life in Ivy Town.</p><p>The memories forced him to walk away from the room, but as he made his way outside, he came across the mirror. On the reflection he could see Felicity smiling as she admired the decorations and structures, and he could see himself. An image of a man he was starting to like.</p><p>Mr. Dunphy tensed as he saw Oliver close his eyes while he stood in front of the mirror, he and Thea had worked hard for this, they had faith in Felicity and the impact she would have.</p><p>Oliver saw it all again, him cooking with Felicity, her failing the omelet, his morning runs and then into her arms. All the multiple kisses and hugs they shared. Even those late nights watching movies.</p><p>In the vision, he saw himself looking in the mirror as well, but the reflection was different, for some reason, he couldn’t recognize the man looking back, he didnt hate him, he didnt love him, he just… didn't recognize him. </p><p>Mr. Dunphy noticed his eyes looking a bit teary, he had been excited at first. But in his multiple years of being a real estate agent, he had grown the ability to notice unhappiness orlack of satisfaction on his clients. He let out a sigh already knowing what the answer to his next question would be.</p><p>“So? Have we reached a conclusion?”.</p><p>Oliver turned around to face both Mr. Dunphy and Felicity staring at him. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“What do you think?” Oliver asked Felicity, the blonde woman simply shrugged.</p><p>“I think its <em>perfect</em>”</p><p>Mr. Dunphy had been staring at Felicity, and the way she stared at Oliver, after revealing her opinion, he turned back to look towards Oliver.</p><p>“You?” Felicity asked an hesitant Oliver.</p><p>His tightened lips and doubtful eyes revealed it all.</p><p>Mr. Dunphy hung his head low and Felicity smiled sadly. “Thats okay, we can find another one, I’ll help you” Felicity reassured him.</p><p>Thea sank into the couch after reading the text message. Laurel raised her eyebrow when she saw her, “Everything alright?”</p><p>Thea let out a sigh. “He said no”</p><p>Laurel looked down at her desk full of papers, she had to lower her face, before Thea could see the smile that had spread on her lips naturally, she bit her lower lip. Suddenly she found herself feeling a little less mad.</p><p>“Thats horrible” Laurel’s tone didn't match her words and Thea frowned at her. She stayed with that very same frown as Oliver appeared through the door looking perfectly fine.</p><p>“Hey you’ll never guess what I saw on the street” He had gone directly to Laurel after removing his coat. “What?” Laurel questioned smiling, Thea saw him take two juice boxes from the fridge and handed one to Laurel, he sat down next to her.</p><p>Thea had been way too confused to even register what Oliver was saying, she just knew that whatever the hell it was, it was something funny. For Laurel was laughing like if someone was tickling her. Oliver talked to her naturally. Not a trace of sadness or defeat on his face.</p><p>
  <em>“He didn't take it, but don’t worry, there must be a way for him to settle and we’ll find it!”</em>
</p><p>She reread Felicity’s text message over and over again. Her gaze raised once again to find Oliver reading something Laurel had been writing for work, Laurel observed him, Thea could see the dimples on her cheek that indicated she was smiling. Oliver seemed to be amused by what he was reading. His hand had somehow found its way to resting on top of her forearm.</p><p>A shaky breath escaped her lips and her thumb trembled as she typed.</p><p>
  <em>“I think I just did”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Thea didn't sleep that night, mainly because she could hear Oliver and Laurel talking outside. Thats how it had been lately, they talked and talked, sometimes Oliver would cry, she knew because his eyes were always puffy the next morning, or sometimes they would laugh loudly. She knew that because both their voices would be hoarse the next morning.</p><p>Recent occurrences let her know that she could no longer trust his words, she was sure Felicity had been the woman in the vision and he said no. Even after Oliver had called her the woman he was so madly in love with.</p><p>“What are we thinking?” Thea asked Mr. Dunphy, “that maybe you Brought the wrong woman”</p><p>Thea heard his words, she had the feeling of course, that Felicity didn't hold that power anymore, and every time, Oliver would fool her back into thinking she had. She had made some horrible choices lately based on what Oliver told her. So she had enough.</p><p>Thankfully, detective was one of her favourite hobbies. She spent the next days observing him, observing his every move and following him everywhere, he even had to kick her out of the bathroom once.</p><p>Oliver had told her she was being ridiculous, but Thea knew two things, one was that words can fool people, and two: that actions can’t.</p><p>She saw how Oliver cooked some eggs and handed Laurel a plate along with some orange juice. She saw Laurel place a cup of coffee before him and hand him a newspaper. She saw them smile at each other. She saw her helping him with his tie and him helping her with a necklace. She saw Oliver’s hand on Laurel’s waist while they walked, how he opened the door of the car for her, or the door of the office. Thea witnessed Laurel give Oliver a kiss in the cheek when they parted ways to each of their offices, she caught sight of his eyes as Laurel walked away, Thea saw him smile.</p><p>Her job as deputy mayor distracted her enough, yet as the day came to its end and she reunited with her roommates, everything came back in the form of a hug.</p><p>Oliver had told Laurel some good news, and Laurel had hugged him, he shut his eyes while she embraced him, Laurel’s arms were tightly wrapped around him. Thea couldn’t keep her eyes off them.</p><p>After enough evidence she had gathered the guts to ask. This time a little more direct.</p><p>“Are you in love with Laurel?”</p><p>Oliver had looked like she was making the biggest and most stupid accusation ever, he hadn’t even hesitated before a firm and strong “No” escaped his mouth.</p><p>“Like you said Thea, I love her, Im not… <em>in love </em>with her”</p><p>Thea’s mind was pretty much made up though, yet she still needed more, and she couldn’t reveal that to Oliver, so she continued taking him and Felicity to showings.</p><p>January was nearing its end, Oliver hadn’t found the perfect apartment yet, but he was optimistic. Unlike everyone else of course. Felicity was getting tired, Mr. Dunphy looked like he was going crazy, and Thea just looked done.</p><p>The situation was so bad, Mr. Dunphy had suggested for Oliver to go to therapy. Saying he had issues with decision making. Oliver had laughed, but Thea and Felicity’s face had lit up.</p><p>And now he found himself sitting in front of a woman who kept asking him questions, it had taken a lot of convincing for him to go to therapy. But he finally gave in, more to prove Thea and Felicity wrong than for him to actually receive help.</p><p>“So, Mr. Dunphy tells me you’re having problems deciding on an apartment” Oliver nodded at the woman’s statement. “He says you always find a fault in them, that you can’t settle” He kept nodding. “Tell me Mr. Queen, why is that?”</p><p>“Because every apartment has a flaw” the woman shook her head gently.</p><p>“I believe it's more than that Mr. Queen, could it be, perhaps, that you don't want to move out from where you currently are?”</p><p>Oliver sighed at that. “Maybe, I mean I, I don't know. I like where I am now, you know its comfy, and small but big enough, its in the perfect location, pretty, organized, and it, it feels good”</p><p>“I see, and do you live alone?”</p><p>“No” Oliver scoffed. “No I live with two women”</p><p>The woman’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I am not involved with them, romantically” He was quick to explain after her surprise.</p><p>“No, I live with my sister, Thea” Oliver pointed at Thea who was sitting next to him, he had only agreed to do this if Thea was with him, the shrink had told her, however, that she was only allowed if she stayed quiet, that she would much prefer for Oliver to answer everything.</p><p>“And who is the other woman?”</p><p>Oliver smiled looking down, Thea’s eyes were fixed on his smile.</p><p>“Her name is Laurel Lance, and she is my… <em>person”</em></p><p>The shrink nodded slowly, taking in the information. Part of her job was observing the man and studying him, his eyes were focused on his hands, and she could tell his mind was somewhere else, and whatever was in his mind was responsible for that sudden smile on his face.</p><p>“So you live with two people you really care for, is it possible that you find a flaw in every apartment, and that that flaw is the lack of these two women”</p><p>“We thought so at first” Thea spoke up and received a cold stare from the woman, and that’s when she remembered she wasn’t supposed to talk. Thea pressed her lips together.</p><p>Oliver had been looking at Thea. “Apparently they thought so at first, as for me, I do believe I will miss them greatly, and I know they are the ones responsible for my getting better, but, I have lived without them before, and I have been happy”</p><p>“When? When were you happy? And with whom?”</p><p>Oliver licked his lips together. “Well apart from my first home, you know with my parents and all, I have been happy with my now ex girlfriend, Felicity Smoak, she and I moved to Ivy Town and spent a few months travelling and experimenting and, you know, living” Oliver shrugged.</p><p>“Ivy Town? Why did you move?”</p><p>“Because we felt like this city, despite of it being our city, had way too much history, and too many reminders of bad things that have happened to us, we felt like we needed a fresh start”</p><p>“So you felt like you had to run from this city, because it was, too dark for you? Is that right?”</p><p>“I guess” Oliver saw the woman take notes and he frowned.</p><p>“Now, you claim to have been happy in that apartment, so why did you come back?”</p><p>“Well, our friends came to us, and told us they needed help with something, they reminded us of how much we love this city, so we came back wanting to help it”</p><p>“So you moved in back to the city with your girlfriend”</p><p>Oliver nodded.</p><p>“Tell me about the girlfriend”</p><p>He took in a shaky breath. “What about her?”</p><p>“Do you think she’s the one that gave you your happiness during those times?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, for sure” Thea paid close attention to this. “Yeah you see Felicity, she makes me happy, she’s always laughing and smiling, and she’s always so nice to me, she’s really funny, and she has a way of making me feel good. Those few months we had together, they were perfect” This is what always confused Thea, Oliver had spent almost a who year now saying that, saying everything had been perfect, saying that Felicity made him so happy. He had been content.</p><p>“Do you believe in perfection Mr. Queen?” The shrink’s question brought both Oliver and Thea to the edge of their seat.</p><p>Oliver froze at this. The woman just waited for his response with one raised eyebrow.</p><p>“No” his tone of voice had lowered. “There’s no such thing”</p><p>Thea lowered her gaze as a realization of her own came.</p><p>“So if perfection doesn’t exist, those few months with Felicity, what were they?”</p><p>That was the billion dollar question, if he didnt believe in what he described those months as, then what had they really been to him. Thea’s eyes were fixed on Oliver’s sad expression, she could tell he was finally being honest though.</p><p>“An escape” Oliver admitted. Thea seemed shocked at that, while the shrink just nodded in agreement. As if she had known that already.</p><p>“I see, and… do you know what the problem with <em>escaping</em> is Mr. Queen?”</p><p>Oliver gulped, the woman had targeted his weakest of spots, the mind, how he had fooled his own mind, how he had been escaping.</p><p>“Its only temporary” his soft mutters were heard to hear, but both women heard him, yet only one was understanding. Thea had stopped following, she really had no idea what either were talking about.</p><p>“The irony of escaping lies in the fact it never gives you what you seek,<em> freedom</em>” the shrink added. “And isn’t freedom, the goal of life?”</p><p>Oliver looked down in sorrow. Thea rubbed his back knowing how broken he probably was, the shrink really had just dug his darkest secret, and eve though she didn't understand… yet. She knew Oliver would need her.</p><p>“But what does this have to do with anything? With the whole apartment thing?”</p><p>“The perfect apartment will be that in which he is free, and to feel that, he must simply… stop escaping”</p><p>Thea frowned at that, the shrink smiled at them while she gathered her things.</p><p>“Wait, what does that mean?” The woman stood up and shook Thea’s hand without answering. “Escaping from where? What are you talking about?!”</p><p>“I’m sure Mr. Queen understood me” Thea turned to look at Oliver, Oliver nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the floor below him.</p><p>“Oliver? To stop escaping from where?”</p><p>Nobody answered. To say she felt frustrated was an understatement. She hadn’t stopped asking questions all the way back, Laurel frowned when she saw them both walk in, Oliver looked destroyed, while Thea looked angry.</p><p>“She is a bad shrink, I mean, cliffhangers?? Thats what she gave us, she said something and bam! She literally left us hanging! No explanation”</p><p>“What happened?” Laurel questioned, her eyes fixed on Oliver’s sad form. She immediately reached out to rub his back while he sat down on the couch.</p><p>“She said that Oliver’s problem was that he is escaping, and that he needed to stop!”</p><p>“Escaping from where?”</p><p>“Exactly!!” Thea collapsed angrily to the couch next to the quiet Oliver.</p><p>“Ollie, escape from where?” Oliver’s sad eyes connected to Laurel’s. And for the first time in her life, she couldn’t read him. She couldn’t understand him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Laurel came to sit besides him as well, she took his hand on hers, Oliver looked down at their intertwined hands and had to press his lips together to stop the water that was gathering in his eyes.</p><p>“Oliver, are you gonna say anything?” Thea asked again, already desperate.</p><p>“I- I know what I need to do” he finally spoke. “But Im afraid.” His teary eyes were looking at Laurel, he shook his head. "Im… Im <em>so</em> afraid Laurel”</p><p>Laurel and Thea exchanged looks, one more confused than the other, their brows were furrowed. Thea threw her arms to the sky.</p><p>“Oh come on what the fu—.”</p><p>Neither of the two women received an answer. Oliver had gone to bed, Laurel and Thea talked all night, Thea was grateful Laurel had started talking to her again, the look she had received from her best friend still haunted her, and she regretted ever making Laurel feel that way, she knew she’d have to fix that, but right now Oliver’s curious case was more important.</p><p>Yet all they knew, was that the next morning came, and as if nothing had happened, Oliver was back to being the man he had started to be, even more surprising, he was better. Both women could tell he really was trying to be better, and he already was, much more better than what he had been before.</p><p>It was the morning of February first. And everything changed in that date. At least for Oliver, for now he was convinced, he would do anything to stop escaping, and being the best version of himself was the first step.</p><p>Living with confusion was definitely not appealing to Thea. She hated not understanding what had happened that night. Just when she thought she had gotten a grasp of Oliver’s true feelings, she felt it all go away after the shrink’s evaluation.</p><p>She asked Felicity for reports on his night job.</p><p>Felicity told her that Oliver had become much more creative with his arrows, and he hadn’t dropped a body in months. Thea was happy about that. Felicity also informed her that Prometheus was looking less and less menacing every day.</p><p>Oliver was simply not letting the man get inside his head anymore. Prometheus seemed to be playing a game on his own, waiting for Oliver to tag in, problem was, Oliver didn't plan to tag in at all. </p><p>The city was prospering somehow, maybe it was because there was no one currently threatening to destroy it, or because Oliver finally stepped up as mayor and fulfilled all his responsibilities.</p><p>“Oh he’s just been wonderful” Felicity had told her, a little too much enthusiasm in her voice for Thea’s liking. Though she agreed, he was wonderful.</p><p>Perhaps the most wonderful thing about him was at night. The way he happily cooked meals for her and Laurel, she couldn’t take her eyes off him, she couldn’t ignore the spark in his eyes that had replaced the haunting look he once had.</p><p>Laurel wasn’t too different from Thea. Her awe was even more evident. She would sometimes even tear up as she saw him laugh or be happy. Like a proud mom… or someone madly in love.</p><p>The truth was that, this Oliver, he wasn’t a stranger to her. She knew him, she had been the only one with the privilege to meet him when nobody else had. It didn’t take long for her to realize it, for months he had been giving them a tease of the best version of himself, and then after his whole experience with the shrink, he somehow fully embraced it. She knew was proud, but for some reason, it also hurt her, looking at him be the man she always saw, the man he was when he was with her.</p><p>“How lucky is the world, to finally get to meet this version of you”</p><p>The words escaped her lips as she washed the dishes, the comment had come after a share of laughter with him. He was drying the dishes she cleaned. It had come as a surprise to hear her say that, he knew the whole meaning behind it. An immense amount of joy exploded in his chest and He only smiled.</p><p>Thea had heard as she sat in the living room. Being as curious as she is, she turned to see them standing close to each other. </p><p>Laurel hadn’t even turned around to speak, her back faced Oliver, though she could see the smile from his reflection in the window before her. She didn't regret her words, she meant them. Oliver had spent his entire life waiting for this moment, to hear her say those words. He would have loved to speak.He had searched for the words, but nothing had come out.</p><p>All he managed was a soft and low. “Laurel”</p><p>Laurel heard him call her name in a way she could have only dreamed of, she knew there was no point in fighting it anymore, she had been trying not to fall for months already, how the hell was she supposed to know she was already down? She turned around shakily to face him.</p><p>Oliver’s mouth kept opening and closing, he had so much he wanted to say. But he didn't know how. He didn't know if it would be right.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>A sigh was all to escape his lips. “Nothing”</p><p>“Ollie” Laurel stepped away from the dishes and walked towards him. She came to stand inches from him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Oliver questioned.</p><p>He looked at her eyes for what felt like a minute, he tried to read them, maybe they held all the unspoken words.</p><p>“Nothing. Good night”</p><p>As soon as she started walking away from him he took her by the wrist. She looked down at his hand holding her then looked up at him. His beautiful ocean blue eyes held so much emotion, they held her whole life, they held her.</p><p>“Good night Laurel” her eyes followed his as he made his way towards placing a kiss on her cheek. It was a soft brush to her cheek that sent chills throughout her whole body, he had that power, with just one touch.</p><p>Laurel smiled at him, though she wasn’t feeling too smiley, as soon as he let her go she walked towards her room and shut the door. She held on to the doorknob for a second while she pressed her lips together, her throat had been tied with a knot, and she finally let it loose. She tried to breathe deeply to clam down, it was impossible with so many threatening tears.</p><p>After failing to hold back the emotion, she felt herself collapse to the bed, her eyes came to close, yet as soon as she opened them she felt her vision become blurry, a tear dropped on her lap.</p><p>She felt the anguish take over her whole body, she knew it was bad when the pain wasn't just emotionally anymore, the physical pain that came with sadness would always be the worst kind. She had felt it too many times, and she never grew accustomed to it. Slowly she had made her to lying down and buried her head on the pillow. Letting her tears soak the soft fabric of it.</p><p>Oliver had stood looking at the ground when she walked away, his fingers brushing each other.Thea stared at him from the couch, and there was something about the way his shoulders slumped or how his head hung that spoke to her, that revealed it all to her. And now… <em>she finally understood</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Oliver was one hell of a liar.</em>
</p><p>Laurel found the next few days to be some of the hardest of her whole life, she was living a dream, she had everything she ever wanted, everything but one thing, which was perhaps the most important one. It was painful to live on the verge of her dreamed life, yet knowing she could never really reach it.</p><p>Oliver was fantastic.</p><p>He was spending a lot of time with her, and in every single minutes sent together Laurel felt the urge to give in, to kiss him, hug him, to just hold him. And she couldn’t.</p><p>Hearing him talk about how excited he was about finding the perfect apartment he could move into with one lucky women killed her slowly.</p><p>She was exhausted.</p><p>Every night she felt tears slipping away as she went to sleep. The people in her life had started to notice her, Thea had finally understood and she regretted ever saying what she had told her. She didn't really know what to say though, so she would just hug Laurel when she looked sad. Her dad had also noticed and offered her some comfort hugs as well.</p><p>Laurel’s coworker was perhaps the one who noticed the most, he noted how her quality of work was decreasing, and now she found herself sitting on her office desk late in the night as he sat in front of her.</p><p>She blew through her mouth as her phone rang, Oliver’s name displayed on the screen.</p><p>“Hey, I was just calling to say”</p><p>Laurel shut her eyes just as he said “Hello”</p><p>He had never stopped calling, and every call hurt more. To not be able to say something more than hello.</p><p>She hung up after letting him know she had heard and sighed, having to bit her inner cheeks to stop the tears.</p><p>“And you told me you were fine just a minute ago”</p><p>Laurel chuckled at her Assistant District Attorney’s comment while she wiped those tears that had managed to come out.</p><p>“Anything I can help with? Ive got plenty of experience with failed relationships” The man tucked his hands on his pockets.</p><p>“Thanks Adrian but we really should get to work”</p><p>“All done, I took the time to go over the evidence while you were at your lunch break” Adrian Chase handed Laurel a file with all the gathered evidence of a case they were currently working on.</p><p>“You didn't have to do that” Laurel told him and he shrugged.</p><p>“I wanted to. I hate working late, I enjoy my nighttime activities. But they can wait tonight.” Laurel frowned.</p><p>“I guess what Im trying to say is that, Im here for you if you want somebody to talk to” She smiled at the nice looking man.</p><p>“Adrian I really-.”</p><p>“You know it's been confirmed that sometimes it is better to talk to strangers? They offer a new perspective into the situation” Laurel nodded at his claim.</p><p>“I know Im not really a stranger, but I just know the DA, I don't really know Laurel Lance, I think I can help”</p><p>Laurel’s eyes had connected to the ground. “Was I right with my: failed relationship assumption?” He questioned, his arms were crossed over his chest now.</p><p>She let out a scoff. “You could say that”</p><p>“And what would you say?”</p><p>“Have you ever heard of… unrequited love?” His eyes widened as he immediately made his way closer to her.</p><p>“the worst kind, how long?”</p><p>Another scoffed accompanied by a shake of the head made Adrian lean in to the conversation. “I’ve been in love with him for about 15 years”</p><p>The man’s thick eyebrows had raised in shock.</p><p>“Its not what you think, it wasn’t unrequited all the time, we were actually together once” Adrian nodded in understanding.</p><p>“And what happened?”</p><p>“A lot. The thing is, there was a time where he fought for me, and I didn't give in. There was a time where he would have done, anything, to get back with me, and I… I couldn’t” </p><p>“Didn't want to?”</p><p>“Its not that, it's just that, he was… a mess. I was a mess. And I didn't know if it was right, or if it was perhaps too soon, I didn't know if I should have allowed myself to go back to him after everything he had done, but I was just… <em>so in love with him</em>… and I really thought he was with me too. But we were both in such bad places”</p><p>She saw Adrian nod from the corner of her eye as she stared directly to the floor ahead.</p><p>“I thought maybe I’d wait. Wait for him to pull himself together and grow into a much more responsible and conscious man, I thought maybe, some day, he’d become the man I always saw, the man I always knew he could be, and now…”</p><p>Adrian saw her voice give up on her, as it was drowning with sorrow, she pressed her lips together before taking in a large shaky breath.</p><p>“Now I get to see him… be that guy… <em>with her</em>”</p><p>Adrian lowered his head. He couldn’t pretend to understand what that kind of pain felt like, he just assumed it was one of the worst in life. His hand found his way to rub Laurel’s back reassuringly. She was wiping away her tears.</p><p>“It definitely sounds painful, but it doesn’t sound unrequited. Trust me, if he fell in love with you once, it never went away, and Im sure he still loves you, doesn’t mean he’s <em>in love </em>with you though. Im afraid that only applies to that other woman you talked about. And maybe that’s for the best, maybe he has finally given you the freedom. You spent these past 15 years wondering how things would be like once he became that person you always saw, and now that you know, now maybe you can finally move on”</p><p>Laurel know there was a truth that lied in that statement, maybe she finally could. She had to anyways. She knew the next few days would keep being some of the hardest in her life, but they were necessary, for her to step into some of the best.</p><p>She devised a plan on her head. The plan to finally move on from Oliver Queen. Too bad, Oliver Queen was planning the total opposite. Or at least that’s what Thea had come to conclude. And now, it was all up to her.</p><p>February 7th came, and Mr. Dunphy had arranged a showing of a house to Oliver. Thea saw an opportunity there, she called Felicity and let her know about the appointment.</p><p>Oliver, Thea and Felicity stood outside the apartment while Mr. Dunphy unlocked the door.</p><p>The two women stayed behind Oliver while he studied the apartment. He took a close look at it as a whole. Mr. Dunphy showed him the most remarkable features. Thea had come to learn the various faces of Oliver Queen when it came to looking at houses, he would only smile or nod or tilt his head at things, but she knew he didn't care about any of the stuff, it didn't matter how cool and wonderful things were. They weren’t what would convince him.</p><p>They came to stand at what would be the living room of the apartment. A great spacious room, most of it were windows, full walls of windows that allowed him to look down at the city which held his heart.</p><p>“Damn great view” Oliver commented. Mr. Dunphy nodded. “Gee you should see it at night, this room, it holds a wonder.”</p><p>Oliver smiled at that.</p><p>“Ollie, before you move on to your usual habits of envisioning, would you mind if we did it a little differently this time?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Oliver frowned at Thea. Thea stepped closer.</p><p>“Close your eyes” Oliver’s gaze was on Felicity before his eyes came to shut.</p><p>“You're standing here, and you're looking at the city you love, the city which you call your home, you feel warm next to the candlelit chimney, the smell of the candles brings you peace, but none of that matters, no matter how beautiful or how wonderful… they don’t compare to the smile of the woman besides you. The most wonderful masterpiece of them all”</p><p>Oliver’s mind filled with some rather similar visions and he felt chills running down his spine. Overtaking his whole body. </p><p>Thea gulped as she glanced towards Felicity and then Mr. Dunphy. Her voice was calm and soothing, she could tell Oliver was getting emotional, so she kept going.</p><p>“Can you imagine… all those late night talks with her while you eat ice cream. Talks in which you cry, yet feel her <em>comfort</em>, or when you laugh and feel the endless <em>joy</em> she brings you, the only thing greater than happiness, <em>joy</em>. Can you imagine falling asleep on the couch, <em>with a smile on your face</em>, on a warm afternoon as the sun lights up her face.”</p><p>Oliver was pressing his lips together as tears built up on his shut eyes. “Can you imagine coming back after your morning runs, and finding her in that amazing shower of the master bedroom” Oliver chuckled through the whirlwind of emotions.</p><p>“Can you imagine coming back from your job, late at night, and find her passed out on the couch, because she was pretending to wait for you, so you move her to the bed, in which the moonlight lights up her face, and you hold her close, you press a soft kiss on the top of her head. You feel the need to make her feel safe. And you and her both know that the only place for that, <em>is in your arms</em>.”</p><p>She saw his sad smile.</p><p>“Can you imagine Ollie, her protesting over the amount of vegetables you're cooking on that wonderful kitchen, while you just laugh, laugh like you’ve never known pain. And even though she complains and complains, she reveals her love for you as she washes the dishes. And you stand there, drying said dishes, <em>longing for her</em>.”</p><p>Felicity smiled and looked to the floor after the sight of him became impossible, she had seen that expression on her multiple times. Yet she knew this time, she wasn’t the one in the vision, there was something about the way Thea spoke to him, as if she was simply reciting past events.</p><p>“Picture all the christmases, looking at the glowing beautiful tree, as you rest your head on her lap, and you're in such<em> peace</em>, you feel so calm and safe, you fall asleep, and you have the best sleep of your life. And you dream about your life with her. And when you wake, you thank God your reality isn’t far from your dream, because you have her. What else would you need?”</p><p>Oliver opened his eyes after he realized the visuals had become memories. Everyone was surprised to find such eyes overwhelmed with Tears. He clenched his jaw while he looked at Thea.</p><p>“Can you imagine Ollie, kissing and holding her in the middle of the room, and you feel <em>free</em>, you’ve stopped running, despite the fear, you’ve stopped escaping, and it was the best thing you ever did, because now... you're <em>finally home</em>”</p><p>Thea saw his tightened mouth open into perhaps the widest smile he had ever produced, a soft laugh escaped his lips, Thea would have been in awe from his reaction, but she knew the only reason he would ever smile and laugh like that, was because his body couldn’t contain the joy. How wonderful must the vision have been.</p><p>She stared at him intensely, and just by the gaze of her eyes on him, Oliver could tell, that despite his efforts to hide it, she knew. In fact, everybody in the room knew<em>.</em></p><p>“This is it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the last chapter, I have had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy this special little chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver and Thea wasted no time in buying the apartment, they asked Laurel for help with all the legal necessities and by February 9th, Oliver Queen had a brand new apartment. He hadn’t moved in yet of course, but he dedicated the next days to shopping. Thea helped him in everything.</p><p>Of course it had taken a lot of begging from Oliver, the truth was, that Thea was pissed. She resented Oliver for constantly fooling her by lying, Thea had gone to great lengths for him to get back to Felicity, she even hurt Laurel in the process, not knowing she was hurting her of course, but looking back, she understood why Laurel had been so mad at her.</p><p>After a long night of lectures and scolding from Thea towards Oliver, Oliver admitted to everything. And found himself begging for help.</p><p>“Say it and I’ll do it”</p><p>Oliver had been afraid to admit this, he had spent the last few months trying to deny it, by running and escaping towards Felicity, she was his escape, but escaping had brought him to misery, he didn't know how long he could live with it. And when the shrink told him he needed to stop doing it, he decided to listen.</p><p>He knew the first step was to admit it, to accept it. Thea’s large green eyes were piercing his soul, waiting for his response.</p><p>“I am… <em>in love </em>with her”</p><p>He had flinched when Thea released a jump of excitement and lunged to give him a big hug. Which was accompanied by a slap and another hug.</p><p>“I knew it, I just knew it and you kept denying it! Do you know how much time we could have saved! You’re an idiot”</p><p>Telling Laurel that they had finally found the perfect apartment was tough for Oliver, he found it impossible not to notice the forced smile.</p><p>Laurel was happy for him, and she knew him moving out was a necessity for her to move on. But that didn't meant it didn't hurt.</p><p>“Oh you should have seen him, I narrated a whole life with his possible wife and his heart literally lit up” Thea told her excitedly, Laurel felt her heart sink, so <em>the plan with Felicity finally worked.</em></p><p>Oliver had been extremely concerned when he felt Laurel being a bit distant, she wouldn’t ignore him or anything of the sort, but she simply seemed a bit off, and he hated that.</p><p>“You’re always too late aren’t you?”</p><p>Prometheus’ haunting voice echoed in Oliver’s head as he walked through an abandoned warehouse, He had been there after Felicity had gotten another lead on the throwing star killer, the man had disappeared for a little while and Oliver thought the problem was gone, but now he had come back.</p><p>“Why did you wait so long?”</p><p>Oliver felt himself frowning while he drew his bow with an arrow.</p><p>“You don't know how much you hurt people, and you think they’ll wait forever? Do you think she will?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?!” Oliver screamed, he had learned in the past month to not let Prometheus get on his head, which is why the man seemed like less of a threat every day. But he couldn’t help but feel confused for this new claim, what did Prometheus know that he didn't.</p><p>“Your own fear stops you from moving forwards, how pathetic. And to think, you were one step away from having it all”</p><p>Oliver saw the hooded man in front of him and aimed at him angrily. “What did you do?!!”</p><p>“Oh no, I didn't do anything” Oliver clenched his jaw feeling the anger rise in his chest. “Im afraid this… this was all your doing”</p><p>Oliver fired the arrow after the statement but the man blocked it with his swords, he knew engaging into yet another battle with him would end the same way it always did, after a bunch of sparring, he disappeared, he felt the panic in his chest when he found himself all alone.</p><p>Oliver wasted no time in running away, barely stopping at the bunker to change and then quickly heading towards the apartment, he barged in through the door out of breath to find Thea and Laurel frowning at him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He headed straight to Laurel.</p><p>“Uhm, well, the burrito you gave me in the morning didn't exactly help me in feeling like a million bucks but Id say I feel like a hundred” Laurel replied and saw how Oliver sighed relieved.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah Im fine” he sank into the couch and felt the two women staring at him. “Okay then, Im gonna head to bed” Laurel commented and smiled at the two.</p><p>Thea came to seat next to him. “What the hell happened?”</p><p>“Prometheus, he got in my head” Oliver blew through his mouth. “He said something about… her not waiting for me forever. And I immediately thought of Laurel, you know she’s always been there, Thea what if she’s giving up on me?”</p><p>“Why would she?”</p><p>“I don't know, maybe she just, finally had enough” Oliver noticed Thea look to the ground sadly.</p><p>“What? You know something” he remarked, turning to face his sister.</p><p>“Well, I was talking with her earlier, you know, to see if we were all on the same page, and she told me she felt like she was ready to take a next step in her life, I didnt understand first, but she just told me she finally agreed to going out with a man, after long years of denying them all, she finally said yes”</p><p>Oliver felt his eyes go wild. “With who?”</p><p>“I don't know, but that’s not what matters”</p><p>Oliver shook his head in disappointment. “Then I can’t do it”</p><p>“WHAT? Why not?”</p><p>“Thea, if Laurel wants to start moving forwards with somebody else then-.” He felt Thea slap the back of his head.</p><p>“Don't do this, don't give up Oliver, none of us can be sure of what’s really going on.”</p><p>“And how the hell do you propose we find out? We can’t just ask her”</p><p>He saw Thea’s eyes widen. “Ive got an idea”</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Laurel let out a sigh as she stared at herself in the mirror. Going out to a date with someone was something she hadn’t done in years, she had to admit she wasn’t exactly looking forwards to it, but she though she’d give it a try.</p><p>As she stood near the door she saw it open, and Oliver walked through it, he came to a stop when he faced her, and he just stood frozen.</p><p>Laurel saw his eyes fixed on her. “Hi” she spoke first after realizing he had frozen, this alarmed Oliver and got him to move, he gulped.</p><p>“you going out?” He asked, Laurel nodded slowly.</p><p>“On a date?” She nodded once again and saw Oliver’s head lower. “Oh”</p><p>She frowned at that and docked her head to the side, “something wrong?”</p><p>“No, not at all, I think it's great you’re going. I just, I uh” he motioned to the brown bag on his hands. “I was hoping we could watch the academy awards and eat Thai”</p><p>Laurel felt her heart drop. It was crazy enough she was going out on a Sunday, her date had claimed to be very busy, yet to realize she would be missing out on the Oscars and a night with Oliver and Thai, it made her blood boil.</p><p>“But it's totally fine, you go out and have fun. You deserve it” He smiled sweetly towards her, Laurel pressed her lips together suddenly regretting ever agreeing to go to this date.</p><p>“You look great by the way”</p><p>His comments kept hitting her like punches. She had to take a deep breath in and smiled at him with tightened lips. “Thank you Ollie”</p><p>Oliver watched her shakily breathe out and head towards the door, he saw her linger for a few seconds as her hand grasped the doorknob.</p><p>“Lucky man” Oliver added, Laurel shut her eyes and had to practically force her arm to open the door. Walking away was the hardest part, she focused as her feet stepped forwards, while she wished they walked the other direction.</p><p>Oliver clenched his jaw when he found himself all alone at the apartment, Thea had also been out. A slight smile appeared on his face.</p><p>Laurel kept staring at the bracelet she had chosen to wear with the outfit, she had an idea of a better one but she hadn’t been able to find it. Many occurrences like that were happening, where she couldn’t find some of her belongings. As if they simply disappeared.</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>“Is the plan on motion?” Thea asked as soon as she stepped into the apartment to find Oliver stuffing some things into a box.</p><p>“Yep, nailed it” Oliver replied lifting his head from looking at the box. Thea smiled widely as she removed her coat.</p><p>“How long has it been?” Thea questioned.</p><p>“About 2 hours” Oliver pushed the packed box away to hide it behind a couch and went to sit on said couch.</p><p>“So any moment now?” Thea said excitedly. “Any moment now” Oliver assured smiling. The two siblings stayed silent staring at the TV and seconds later they heard the door fly open, revealing Laurel.</p><p>Oliver bit his lip to stop the spreading smile.</p><p>“You’re back already?” He questioned as Laurel came into view. “Yeah, it was just dinner you know” Laurel commented and placed a plastic bag on the counter.</p><p>“Ooh you brought leftovers” Thea remarked happily as she took the bag and Oliver stood up.</p><p>“Did everything go alright?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, he was great”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Laurel frowned at Oliver. “Since when is great not enough?” Laurel questioned, Thea turned to look at Oliver.</p><p>“Ollie, <em>fine</em> is the word with the double meaning, if she said it went great then it went great” Thea explained, Oliver nodded understanding.</p><p>“My mistake then” He smiled and turned once again to look at Laurel.</p><p>“So, did I miss anything important?” Laurel headed towards the couch, Oliver shook his head, he was biting his lip to hide any emotion, he knew he couldn’t reveal his excitement to her this early.</p><p>“You know the good stuff comes until the end” He replied as he handed her a food container. “I didn't finish the Thai” Laurel smiled in appreciation as she took it from him. Oliver knew quite well that Laurel was still hungry, even after dinner.</p><p>“So whose dress was the most horrible?” Laurel and Oliver sat next to each other on the couch, Thea frowned when she heard Oliver rating the dresses from the celebrities, she looked at the pair, Laurel gasped in shock when Oliver revealed the ugliest dress, Oliver laughed.</p><p>Thea felt Oliver’s gaze on her, giving her a look, and she knew she would do anything for that look on her brother’s face.</p><p>She smiled towards him and he returned the same smile.</p><p>“Alright, Im gonna go to bed now”</p><p>“Don't you want to watch this?” Laurel questioned, Thea shook her head.</p><p>“Not really, I’ll leave you two to it, fill me in tomorrow” Thea admitted and turned around to walk towards her room, she felt her heart jolt as she heard a share of laughter from her two roommates. A smile grew wide on her face as she listened to both of them being in such joy… together.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Laurel took a deep breath as she stared down at her glamorous dress, the blinding lights of the paparazzi flashes already making her wince. Her heart throbbed against her chest as she felt the door being open, the echoing sound of cheers and applauses were overwhelming, but it all disappeared when she saw a hand stretch out to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The most handsome man in the world turned down to look at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on… darling”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oliver’s charming smirk had the power of slowing everything down. He winked at her just as her soft hand came into contact with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She got off the car gracefully with Oliver’s help as the cheers increased. The flashing lights lit up Oliver’s face just perfectly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand came to his suited chest while his rested on her waist. Pictures were taken all around her, people shouted their names. Oliver’s eyes on her’s made her heart melt as her stomach exploded with a million butterflies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr and Mrs Queen!” The reporters shouted. “Over here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neither Oliver nor Laurel turned away from looking at each other though, no matter how much the reporters begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw his smile spread even wider as he used his hand on her waist to bring her closer and connect their lips to each others. All she knew through the darkness in her eyes after closing them to give in to the kiss, was that the flashing lights just increased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But all she could feel, were his lips on hers.</em>
</p><p>Laurel woke with a gasp. She felt her chest heaving as she sat in her bed. The thought of dreaming of Oliver could only mean something, she was far, far from moving on.</p><p>She collapsed back into her bed with a groan. Her hands came to cover her face in annoyance.</p><p>“Damn it”</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Oliver scheduled moving in for February 14th, Valentine’s day, and now the day finally arrived. Oliver, Thea and Laurel had enjoyed their last night together in a special way, Thea decided she was going to apply her learnings about cooking in the kitchen and made Oliver and Laurel a nice dinner.</p><p>Both Oliver and Laurel were beyond surprised to find out she could now actually cook. The food was delicious, she celebrated Oliver and Laurel as if that night was the last she’d see them.</p><p>“You do know Im not leaving right?” Laurel asked after seeing the great dish she had prepared her. “I know, I know, but you’re part of the celebration” Thea shrugged and smiled at Oliver.</p><p>Oliver had been ecstatic the whole night. “Thank you Thea, you’ve given me the comfort of knowing you won’t starve yourselves, now Im just worried about this one” he pointed at Laurel who had a mouthful of the dish. Laurel just rolled her eyes. Thea and Oliver gave each other a slight hug.</p><p>“So, what do you have planned for the inauguration?” Thea asked sitting down next to Laurel.</p><p>“Well, since tomorrow its Valentine’s I decided not to do anything since I know you must already have plans, but you can definitely expect a gathering the 15th” Oliver replied.</p><p>“So you’re going to be all alone tomorrow?” Laurel asked concerned.</p><p>“Not really, I asked Felicity to help me settle in” Oliver looked at Laurel blink.</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>“You and Felicity? On a valentine’s?”</p><p>“Relax Thea, she offered to help me unpack, and I appreciate not being all alone the first night in the new apartment.” Oliver shrugged. The other two nodded, each feeling something different of course, but staying quiet.</p><p>Laurel and Thea moved to their own beds. No matter how tired they were though, none could sleep. Thea was lying on her side hugging a pillow as she stared at Oliver, she had fallen asleep like that for almost 365 days, and even though she didn't like to admit it, it had been the best 365 days of her life.</p><p>There was just something about having her brother lie on an inflatable bed next to her that comforted her, it allowed her to sleep well, it allowed her to feel safe. Laurel’s presence had always been a comfort, but Ollie’s was something different. She felt a tear wet her bed and she sniffled, without giving it a second thought, she crawled into Oliver’s inflatable bed and curled her arms around him.</p><p>Oliver smiled and didn't say a word, he just hugged her back.</p><p>Laurel had also been lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She kept pressing her lips together trying to defeat the knot that had built up on her throat. Throughout the entire year Oliver had been with them, not once did she actually wish he’d leave, his mere presence brought her something she had been looking for for years, security.</p><p>Just like she had felt with the hood, she always knew she was safe around him, his arms were her very own safeguard, and the feeling she had felt as she lied between them, had been the best feeling of her entire life.</p><p>Back when she was recovering from her wound, she had been afraid of what he’d do to himself if he knew what she was going through, but letting him in was the best thing she could have done, she still remembered the way he touched her so gently, held her in his arms and soothed her, and despite of how much pain she had been in, those few weeks were the best of the year.</p><p>Suddenly she found herself feeling lonely. Cold. Once her vision turned blurry she realised she was crying. Oh how she’d miss the man.</p><p>She stood up and allowed her feet to guide her towards Thea’s room, she had stopped when she saw Thea already on the bed with him, she was hugging him from the behind, Oliver opened his eyes slowly and just smiled.</p><p>Once Laurel saw him pat the empty space in front of him she wasted no time in crawling into it. Oliver stirred to lie on his back, that way he’d be able to wrap one arm around Thea, and the other around Laurel, he felt Laurel bury her head into his chest and he smiled as his whole body filled with joy.</p><p>He took a second to appreciate the moment before him and landed a soft kiss on top of both their foreheads.</p><p>He shut his eyes and smiled, while the moonlight glowed and the silence of the night settled in, everything was perfect.</p><p>
  <em>BOOM</em>
</p><p>The three opened their eyes in horror and concern. Laurel and Thea felt their hearts beat faster, just as they were about to get up they heard a loud snort, one that could be mistaken by the sound a pig would make. They both turned to look at Oliver who was purple from laughter.</p><p>And that’s when it dawned on Laurel, just as she felt herself sinking into the inflatable mattress and she heard a current of air she realised, the mattress had exploded because of the weight.</p><p>Thea had joined Oliver on his laughter, they were shaking violently while they were all sinking towards the floor.</p><p>As Oliver wheezed and Thea snorted, Laurel couldn’t help but laugh too.</p><p>“I knew this damn thing would explode one day” Oliver commented between laughters. A comment which only seemed to increase the laughter of the other two women.</p><p>Eventually Oliver’s laugh augmented while Thea began basically screaming. Laurel covered her mouth as she herself tried to laugh quietly. She took a look at Oliver, he had laughed so much he was unable to even produce a sound anymore. So his entire body just shook and he grew redder.</p><p>And at the end of the night, after moving to Laurel’s bed because it was the largest one, Oliver found himself feeling tired, sore, his world seemed hazy and blurry, and his head throbbed, had he not known better, he’d thought he was sick, with a flu or a fever.</p><p>But this time he knew,</p><p>“<em>Its joy Ollie”</em></p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Waking up in between Oliver’s arms was the kicker for Laurel, she had wanted to stay there forever, never, in her whole life, had she felt that safe and loved, even though she had been there before, countless nights in his arms, yet this time it felt different, stronger.</p><p>She felt a tear drop next to her pillow and that was it for her, she slowly unwrapped herself from his arms. Oliver had tried to hold on again but she pushed his arm away gently, he was still half asleep, she stared at him as she stood, her heart feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds.</p><p>“Come back to bed Laurel” Oliver’s murmur made her smile.</p><p>“I’d love to Ollie” she could tell he had already fallen deep asleep again and the murmur had been that of an unconscious mind. “<em>You have no idea how much I’d love to</em>”</p><p>Oliver did his best to try and not smile, he wasn’t asleep as she thought. That one comment let him know, she did feel the same after all.</p><p>The next time she saw him was at the office, yet she only caught glances of him every once in a while, never did they engage in a conversation. She was thankful for that, she had no idea what she’d say if they did.</p><p>Though, in the afternoon, Oliver knocked on her door and offered her a ride to the apartment. He claimed he had to go get changed and pick up some last boxes. Laurel agreed, the car ride had been a silent one, she felt his eyes on her from time to time, yet he never spoke. He smiled sometimes, and that only confused her.</p><p>She got into deep thought about what would be of her future, a miserable one where she’d miss him forever, she hated the idea of that being the only thing for her, she wanted nothing more but to move on. And he wouldn’t let her, the guy she had gone on a date with had been amazing, he had peen perfect.</p><p>But the whole night, she spent thinking about how much she’d rather be in the couch next to Oliver dissing dresses, that had been a custom for them, before the island, when they were dating, they always watched the academy awards and commented on everything, when Oliver brought that up after almost 10 years, it had shocked her to her core, and it became all she wanted to do, to feel that way again.</p><p>His constant hugs and smiled made it impossible for her not to love him. His laugh and constant calls were constant reminders of said love. Her mind froze there. <em>The calls.</em></p><p>How would she ever be able to move on, if he kept calling every night to bring it all back?</p><p>Her heart sunk at the realization.</p><p>“Ollie, can I ask you a favour?” Oliver had raised his eyebrows while he stared at the road. “Anything”</p><p>“Would you… would you stop calling me every night?”</p><p>Oliver felt the colour drain from his face and everything went numb, there it was, the same old panic that haunted him.</p><p>“But how would you know I didn't die in my night job?” He tried to keep it casual, afraid of asking why. He had asked that with a teasing smile, but Laurel just shook her head.</p><p>“You can text.” Her tone of voice was low, Oliver gulped.</p><p>“I just… I can’t. I can’t keep listening to your voice every day, I can’t keep hearing your laugh.” A shaky breath escaped her lips.</p><p>“I can’t keep being reminded every day… <em>of how much I love you”</em></p><p>Oliver’s heart stopped. He couldn’t even turn to look at her at the moment, he just looked ahead, while he felt the ache in his chest.</p><p>“I don't want to overstep or anything, and I know Im crossing a line by saying this, but I need you to know, that I love you, I do. And Im sorry, Trust me I know how much damage Im doing by telling you this but Im not asking for anything in return, Im not asking for you to love me back, or to be with me, Im just asking you to let me…move on. I’m asking for you to give me that freedom”</p><p>Oliver had knot on his throat he had tried to dissolve by swallowing, his insecurities forbid him to speak his truth, he dint if it would be right, a tear dropped down her cheeks as his hoarse voice let out a simple. “Okay”</p><p>He hadn’t said anything else, and Laurel feared for her life she had ruined everything. They entered the apartment and Oliver immediately parted ways with her. She collapsed against the couch and covered her face with her hands.</p><p>She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when Oliver came out of his room in jeans and a navy blue sweater. He held a few bags as he turned to look towards Laurel.</p><p>“So this is it” His voice made Laurel turn towards him, she stood and gave him a tight smile.</p><p>“This is it” She nodded. Oliver let out a sigh as he stared at her sad eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for everything Laurel” Oliver cleared his throat.</p><p>“I will now leave you to be” Oliver smiled sadly and turned around, Laurel felt her vision get blurry as he turned around to walk away from her once more, she wanted to hug him, God, she wanted to kiss him.</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest and allowed him to walk towards the door, Thea was crying too as she stood waving goodbye at him.</p><p>He turned around once more, and gave them both a tight smile while a tear slipped down his cheek.</p><p>As he faded through the door, Thea switched her gaze towards Laurel.</p><p>“I think I just ruined my relationship with him” Laurel spoke, Thea’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You- you what?”</p><p>Laurel only looked at Thea sadly, Thea wiped her tears and raised her hand.</p><p>“Just give me a second. I forgot to ask him for the key” She lied as she ran through the apartment and out the hall. Oliver was standing waiting for the elevator.</p><p>Laurel frowned at Thea’s sudden outburst. She sighed and moved herself from the couch to the bed. Yet there was already something in her bed. A little brown bag lied on it.</p><p>She shakily took it and looked inside. A pint of rocky road ice cream lied inside, she would have thought that to be dumb due to the fact that it would melt, but when she took it out of the bag she found it to be weightless, empty.</p><p>Or at least without ice cream, because there was something inside. She opened the lid and dared to look into it.</p><p>A sad smile spread across her lips when she saw the photo, her photo, at the bottom of the pint. Oliver had it framed and gifted it to her on an empty ice cream pint.</p><p>She had been too curious to notice the little note on the lid, but once she did, she felt herself fall apart.</p><p>
  <em>“Because I finally found my way back”</em>
</p><p>She lost her balance as she stared at his message. Maybe this was his way, of setting her free.</p><p>Thea had come back in to the apartment ready to have a deep-felt talk with Laurel yet she was interrupted by Laurel walking hurriedly towards the door herself, she was wiping the tears from her cheeks and looked determined.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Thea shouted.</p><p>“To my date” Laurel replied and barged through the door. “I thought you had cancelled!” Thea screamed.</p><p>“Not anymore!” Was the last thing she heard before a big bam interrupted her, Thea jumped at the way she slammed the door. She stood looking at it as her hands took her phone out of her pocket. She dialled Oliver in a heart beat.</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Its a great apartment, Im sure he’ll feel just as home</em>” Laurel reread Felicity’s text message over and over again. On her way, she had texted Felicity to ask her about the apartment. She had no idea why though, maybe she just wanted to know if Oliver would be happy there.</p><p>“<em>Trust me, I can totally picture him happy there</em>” Laurel had thrown her phone against the bushes of the house she stood in front of out of desperation after reading the text, it had felt good, but it was a mistake.</p><p>She rushed to said bushes and scoured for her phone. Her face was buried too deep into the bushes to notice the man looking at her with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>Laurel lifted herself when she heard his voice, the man smiled when he realized it was her.</p><p>“Laurel, hey, I thought you had cancelled”</p><p>Laurel fixed her hair while she removed leaves from it. “I did, I did yeah, I guess I just… I wanted to tell you something. But, these bushes got between me and I kind of, I kind of lost my phone”</p><p>The man chuckled, he was a cute lawyer Laurel had met in a trial, and she liked him. Maybe he was the key.</p><p>“Is there any way I can help?” He questioned looking at the bushes.</p><p>“You have my number right? Do you think you could call me so I’d follow the sound?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, let me just go get it” Laurel nodded and saw him walk back in to the house. She resumed into looking through the bushes in his absence, she had been able to tell the man’s house was big, it sure took him long enough to find the damn phone.</p><p>But it finally rang, she froze and indeed followed the sound and lit up screen.</p><p>“Found it!” She screamed to whoever was listening and reached towards it. She smiled when she felt it between her thumbs and quickly removed it from the ground. She had a victorious smile as she cleaned it off the leaves.</p><p>Though the image on her screen removed said victorious smile from her face.</p><p>
  <em>Oliver.</em>
</p><p>Her thumbs trembled while she pondered if she should answer, she was sitting on the grass staring at her phone ring, ultimately, just like all those other times before, she decided to answer, she didn't know if this time it could really be an emergency.</p><p>“Oliver, I thought I asked you to-.”</p><p>“Im not calling to say Hello” she frowned at his response. Both of them stood quiet for a little while, she heard him take a deep breath in.</p><p>“I just called… to say…</p><p>
  <em>I love you”</em>
</p><p>Laurel felt her breath get caught in her throat. The colour had disappeared from her face completely, based on her recent behaviour, she could easily reach the conclusion that she was going crazy, delirious maybe.</p><p>“Wh- What?” Her libs trembled.</p><p>“I’ll stop bothering you now” Oliver spoke and immediately hung up, without letting Laurel protest. She stood looking at her phone shocked.</p><p>“Sorry It took me so long, I couldn’t find it” The man came back with his phone. Laurel’s widened eyes faced him. “Oh you found yours” He smiled, ye her expression didn't change.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” He questioned once he took in her complexion.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, perfect, listen. Ive got to go” She stood up holding her phone.</p><p>“But I thought you said you wanted to tell me something” She nodded at that.</p><p>“And I did, I wanted to tell you that… I wanted to say that you, are a great great man, and that I am the one who is messed up, and Im sorry, if I by any means hurt you or made you feel like you weren’t enough. But I am really really messed up. In fact, I think Im going crazy, I may be hearing things”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want to step in for some water?”</p><p>“No thanks, I really do have to go though”</p><p>The man nodded with a smile. “Don't worry Laurel, you’ll be alright” He assured her, Laurel smiled nervously and walked away quickly, she dialled number immediately.</p><p>“Oliver just told me he loved me”</p><p>“Yes I feared that, listen there’s something I got to tell you Laurel” Laurel frowned while she walked through the streets.</p><p>“I just got a call from Oliver, and he’s, he’s in a bar.” Laurel stopped walking when she heard this.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He didn't want to admit it at first but, Laurel, I think he’s drunk”</p><p>
  <em>Of course, he was drunk.</em>
</p><p>Laurel lowered her head. “He also told me that Felicity couldn’t make it, and that he was all alone, which is why he went to the bar that’s just downstairs.”</p><p>Thea didn’t like the idea of lying to Laurel like that, but Laurel had messed her plan up by going to the date, and she needed a way to get her to go back.</p><p>Laurel sighed deeply. “Laurel, I know you and Oliver are…. A mess right now, but would you mind accompanying him tonight? Mr. Dunphy still has to give him some things to sign and I don't think he’s in the right mindset for that”</p><p>“I am not walking into a bar right now” Laurel commented. “I told him to go upstairs, you can meet him there”</p><p>“Fine.” Laurel hung up abruptly and changed her course. Minutes later she was there, she couldn’t help but notice how nice everything seemed there, a nice park just under the building, many boutique shops and restaurants, it almost seemed like a completely different city.</p><p>She knew she was in the right building because of the name, but she couldn’t spot the bar Thea had mentioned, all she could find was an ice cream shop. Her brows furrowed when she realized it was the same brand that the one in the empty pint he had given her earlier.</p><p>The lobby of the building was lit up beautifully and a smiling old man stood at the counter.</p><p>“Ah! Mrs. Queen!” He exclaimed once he saw Laurel.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Are you not Mr. Queen’s wife?” The nice old man questioned, Laurel shook her head.</p><p>“Oh my apologies, I really need to pay better attention” Laurel had no idea what the man was talking about, but she was in no mood to find out. She allowed the man to guide her towards the elevators.</p><p>She was surprised by how tall the building was, and Oliver’s apartment was at the very top of it.</p><p>She finally reached the damn apartment and knocked on the door. A man in a tux opened the door and smiled at her.</p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p>“Um Im here for Mr. Queen, Im his lawyer” Laurel couldn’t really find a better way to describe herself at the moment.</p><p>“Oh of course, come right in” Mr Dunphy guided her through the entrance. At first glance, the apartment was splendid. Oliver had decorated it nicely already, she knew Thea had helped of course.</p><p>“Is Oliver here yet?” She asked, the realtor shook his head. Laurel nodded and continued investigating, the man for some reason guided her towards the halls instead of letting her walk towards the living room. Laurel walked through the halls, pictured were already hung up there, she smiled at all the memories.</p><p>She reached an area where two large comfortable looking couches stood in front of the TV and a book shelf. She gasped when she found a book she had lost, or at least, that had disappeared.</p><p>“Why the hell would he want my law books?” Laurel questioned to herself. She was in awe, of how much that room called for her, she could easily picture herself passing out on the couch after a long night, or reading a book just as the sun warmed up the apartment in a nice afternoon.</p><p>There were three bedrooms, none had beds yet and that confused Laurel, where the hell would Oliver speak? Yet she only focused on the main bedrooms, though bedless, it was beautiful, everything she could ever wish for, the walk in closet was big enough for two, which could explain why Oliver had only used one side of it, in the room, there was a balcony that caught sight of the park in front of her, she could only imagine Oliver sending his kids to play with Thea while he sat drinking coffee and looking at them from there, the bathroom was splendid as well, the shower spacious.</p><p>She had a gigantic smile on her face as she kept looking around.</p><p>It didn't surprise her to find an amazing kitchen, obviously Oliver would look for that. She laughed when she saw the fridge stacked with vegetables. Though on the freezer, she found all sorts of ice cream favours. Of the same brand.</p><p>“What do you think of it?” Mr. Dunphy had asked the question while Laurel walked through the hall she hoped would lead her to the living room. Though Laurel came to stop in the middle of that very same hall.</p><p>A large painting caught her eye, a beautiful, delicate painting that incited something in her. She knew she had seen it before, and she knew exactly where.</p><p>
  <em>“Dinah Laurel Lance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The prettiest girl in the whole damn world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so lucky.”</em>
</p><p>Thats what she heard when she looked at it, the painting held that memory, of a special school trip to a museum, that moment in which she looked at him as he spoke the words, and she felt how her whole life changed. The first time she ever knew of the little thing called love.</p><p>“Its perfect” Laurel replied to the man’s previous question. “Yes Mr. Queen thought so too” Mr. Dunphy replied. She slowly kept walking and finally entered the living room, there were no turned on lights, yet it was lit up the lights of the city. A grand view from windowed walls.</p><p>“Wow, was this his favourite part?” She asked Mr. Dunphy, Mr. Dunphy shook his head.</p><p>“No, I really don't think so”</p><p>Laurel’s eyes were still fixed on the mesmerising view. “And what do you think it was? His favourite thing about the whole apartment?”</p><p>Mr. Dunphy smiled at Laurel.</p><p>“That he could picture <em>you </em>in it” Laurel frowned at a voice she knew wasn’t from the realtor. She turned around with the sound of a flick of a light.</p><p>Her eyes widened at the sight.</p><p>Oliver Queen stood in the middle of the living room holding one red rose and a smile.</p><p>“Hello Laurel…</p><p>
  <em>Welcome Home”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laurel froze when she saw him, when she registered the words he had just spoken. He was looking at her in a way she could have only dreamed of, a soft smile on his face as he held a red rose. Slowly she turned around to look at the apartment once again, and she realized… that written in those walls was their story.</p><p>From the very first time they felt it in front of the painting, to their most recent memories, the fireplace lit up by candles held so many magical moments with him. She stood in the middle of Oliver’s new home.</p><p>He observed her standing in front of the windows and felt his heart feel whole, for suddenly, Thea’s narration of his visuals became a reality, sure, the lit up city was wonderful, but they didn't compare to the woman standing next to him.</p><p>Laurel’s eyes were teary as she blew through her mouth.</p><p>“Ollie, what is this? Be honest with me, please”</p><p>He lifted his right hand to the height of his shoulder. “I have never been known for my honesty, I lie to others, I lie to myself. And for the past year I’ve been doing just that, but now, as I stand here, I do solemnly swear to speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth”</p><p>She let out a slight teary chuckle.</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“That… I have had many women in my life, you and I both know I have <em>been </em>with plenty, and that I have dated many, yet I can’t ever settle for any… no matter how much I try to, and I know why, because all these women, they are my escape”</p><p>Laurel frowned when she saw him walk closer towards. He was using too many words and he looked like he knew that too. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p>He came to stand right in front of her as he held the rose up, she felt his hot breath and longing eyes all over her. She cursed him for ever choosing to wear that shirt button up black shirt, for his arms looked enormous in them, it highlighted his every perfect feature, and the smirk didn't help at all.</p><p>“That, despite everything, at the end of the day, you… Dinah Laurel Lance.</p><p>Are the <em>first, </em>the <em>last, </em>and the <em>only… woman I ever want to love” </em></p><p>Her heart sunk and she met his eyes. She felt her heart beat increase just by the sight of him.</p><p>“I just hope I didn't wait too long to say it”</p><p>Laurel had spent years holding back. But now, the look in his eyes, told her she didn't have to.<em> Not anymore. </em>Oliver fought the urge for a second, but then remembered there wasn’t a point for that anymore. He would have done something, but Laurel was already pulling him closer.</p><p>He smiled just before their lips touched. Laurel’s lips had connected to his while she pulled him in close passionately,And he felt his chest explode with satisfaction. <em>Finally.</em></p><p>“You didn't wait too long” Laurel whispered in between kisses. “You’re right on time”</p><p>Oliver scooped her up after that as the kisses intensified. Her hands rested on the back of his neck while she pulled him closer, Oliver’s hands ran through her back.</p><p>Mr. Dunphy had understood that as his cue to leave. He rushed out the door before having to look at anything he didn't want to.</p><p>A distant boom was heard and Laurel’s face had lit up by a red light, and now the whole room shone with a warm red glow, which caused them both to break apart. Both their eyes turned to look outside the window as hundreds of wonderful and colourful fireworks exploded in the sky, red and pink. For valentine’s day. She smiled widely.</p><p>Oliver was already looking at her again, mesmerised by her and longing for more of that amazing kiss they had just shared. “Isn’t it just wonderful?” Oliver’s hot whispers called her again, “how such messed up things can turn into something <em>so beautiful</em>?”</p><p>She stared at him in awe. Oliver Queen had once been a mess, her little mess, but now she stood staring at him, and at the beauty fo who he had become. Her smile was interrupted by his lips as they once again. She reached out to slowly start unbuttoning his shirt, until it was finally loose.</p><p>“You have no beds” Laurel pointed out without disconnecting from his lips. Oliver was already making his way into removing her shirt.</p><p>“I know” Oliver released a hand from her back to grab a folded sheet on the counter. “But that will never stop me”</p><p>She laughed as he spread the sheet on the floor, right in the middle of the living room. He gently lowered himself and her to the floor. He took a moment to look at her while she lied on the ground, her bright smile was being illuminated by the fireworks, and her eyes shone like a pair of diamonds, his hand came to remove a lose strand from her face, his thumbs gently rubbed her cheek, then he move to tenderly touch the area where the stab wound scar lied, he observed it carefully as he hovered on top of her, hating the pain that damn scar represented, she noticed his sad eyes and then she lifted his chin to get him to look at her eyes again, her hands ran slowly through his biceps as they just stared at each other. The sight outside was wonderful and yet, out of all the million masterpieces there were, <em>he could only look at her.</em></p><p>“You really are the prettiest woman in the whole damn world” Laurel chuckled.</p><p>He lowered himself to start kissing her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist while they lied on the floor.</p><p>Laurel observed the apartment while he moved to trace her jawline with his lips. “This really is an amazing apartment Ollie”</p><p>“Its also really expensive” He replied. “I was hoping maybe you could help me pay it”</p><p>Laurel laughed and he resumed to kissing her neck. “Is that your way of asking me to move in with you?”</p><p>Oliver lifted his head, she ran her hands through his messy hair while he smiled in his charming way. “Subtle” Laurel added.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>Laurel took a deep breath, while he resumed with his soft kisses, Laurel tried to give it thought, but his multiple kisses made it impossible to think, he finally made his way back into looking at her, she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>His victorious smirk took over, Laurel let out a sigh, a good sigh, that of joy.</p><p>“I feel bad for Thea though, I don't want to leave her alone”</p><p>“Oh don't you worry about that” he pressed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ve taken care of that”</p><p>Laurel frowned at his mischievous smile.</p><p>…</p><p>“<em>Hit the road Jack! And don't you come back no more! no more! no more!!”</em></p><p>Thea bounced along with the rhythm of what became her favourite song. She simply related to it too much now.</p><p>She sang along loudly using a spoon as a microphone. She had her shitty TV show on the back and stacks of junk food, just everything she knew Oliver would disapprove.</p><p>“Hit the road JACK!!!” She screamed as se jumped in the couch. A big smile spread on her face and she laughed. A knock on the door made her jump though. She frowned at that.</p><p>Who the hell could that be?!</p><p>She stomped towards the door and angrily answered it ready to hit anyone who disturbed her happy moment with her spoon. Though all she did with the spoon after opening the door was drop it.</p><p>“Well thank God my name’s not Jack”</p><p>Thea froze, piercing blue eyes looking back at her.</p><p>“Roy?!!”</p><p>Roy smiled as he pulled a bouquet of red roses behind his back. “Happy Valentine’s day Thea”</p><p>Thea took the flowers but quickly threw them away, which made Roy frown, but said expression turned into a gigantic smile once he felt Thea wrap herself around him. Thea hugged him tight with shut eyes. But as her hands moved through his back he felt a piece of paper hanging from it. Her eyes opened wide and she took the paper while pulling away.</p><p>“<em>From one matchmaker to another, thanks for everything Speedy”</em></p><p>Thea laughed and raised her head to look at a smiling Roy. She wasted no time in throwing the paper away and pull him into a kiss. She dragged him inside the apartment and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Oliver’s arm was around Laurel’s waist while they both stared at the city in front of them. He had found peace in listening to Laurel’s breath, none had spoken after a while, they just laid there. After sleeping together, they had engaged into a conversation while they ate strawberries covered in chocolate and ice cream. And now they found themselves in this position, he had covered her with another sheet knowing she could get cold.</p><p>Oliver found himself breathing deeply multiple times, as he tried to take the moment in, how right everything felt.</p><p>“Laurel?”</p><p>He spoke softly, Laurel was on the verge of falling asleep. “Hm?” Her eyes were shut already.</p><p>“I want to make you a promise” Laurel interlaced her hand with his to let him know she was listening.</p><p>“I am so sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't love you, out of all, that has perhaps been my greatest deception, and I hurt you, which is something I fear of doing again, but now, to make sure I never hurt you again, I want to promise you… that I will spend the rest of my life showing you…<em> just how much I love you</em>”</p><p>Laurel smiled, since she was facing backwards, she rolled to come face to face with him and cup his cheeks.</p><p>“Can I promise you something in return?” Oliver nodded as she ran her hand through his hair.</p><p>“That I will never leave you to face this dark world all alone, despite how much you may want to, I won’t let you.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that” He said sweetly. Laurel smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. They lied on their sides in the floor as they stared into each other’s eyes. Both promises written in them. Laurel’s warm hand rested on his cheek.</p><p>Oliver could feel his own heavy eyelids drop, his eyes opened and closed and every time he opened them she’d be staring at him with love written in her eyes as the moonlight lit up her face.</p><p>Oliver wasn’t one to fall asleep easily, even less in an unknown place, that was what he feared after all, to move in to an apartment in which he would be all alone, where it would be cold and dark for him.</p><p>A vision of him feeling like that appeared on his head in every apartment he visited, which was always the kicker and he’d say no to it.</p><p>But he didn't see that vision when he pictured his life in this apartment.</p><p>He still remembered when Mr. Dunphy walked up to him after he purchased the apartment. Oliver expressed his love for the apartment.</p><p>
  <em>“All these apartments, they were all just walls. You were the one that gave them meaning”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pondered on that thought for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All you were doing when you envisioned your life in them was give these walls meaning, and I don't know what did you see this time, but it gave them so much meaning, enough to convert this apartment into a home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thea had turned to look at Oliver excitedly just as Mr. Dunphy spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We had a theory with your sister. Were we right?” Mr. Dunphy asked Thea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thea nodded and Mr. Dunphy turned back to look at Oliver, a proud smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So… who is she?”</em>
</p><p>Oliver felt Laurel’s lips touch his cheek right before he slipped into the darkness in such peace, her warm touch still on his cheek. As he lied there with her in his arms, he felt his heart explode into an overwhelming joy, that which only came from fulfilment. He had felt this way very few times in life, there was a time where he would have thought that it was love, yet he only felt it with Laurel, she had introduced him to the feeling, and he spent years looking for that in another woman, he did find <em>love </em>in many other women, but this, this was so much more than <em>love</em>. No wonder he always came back to her, for this, this was the very best feeling in the world.</p><p>
  <em>“Her name is Laurel Lance, and she is my… home”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this story!! Let me know what you thought of it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I have no intent on making this an extremely angsty fic so don't worry, the next chapters will be a little more lighthearted. Let me know your thoughts!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>